


Serendipity

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Aloah - Freeform, Aloha, Birth, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, Pregnancy, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: Torturing Hannah during the holy season seemed fun, that is until one day In guest room 11. Alois looks into her eyes and is ensnared by her beauty. Alois never really noticed it until now.She runs her fingers through his hair and scratches at his back, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. He caresses her thighs and buries his face in her neck, hitting home base.Was this love?or was this pleasure?He'd made mistakes, horrible mistakes. But she seems to have made one with him.A child.Was this love?Or was this guilt?"It's okay, Hannah."~♡~Inspiration for this fanfic is Sorry By Justin Bieber.This is the new and improved version of Mistakes We Made. Started: 10/24/16Ended:Pending





	1. Only fools fall for you

December 20, 1889

Snow slowly fell from the heavens above, covering the Trancy property with snow. It was a beautiful sight, a winter wonderland for miles and miles around. The air was bitter and merciless. 

Exhaling, Alois leaned back in his chair. He shivered and wrapped his arms around him, slowly rubbing his flesh. His sky blue orbs flicked up to the lone dark figure by the door.   
After a moment he spoke. "Claude, I'm bored." He said flatly, watching his demon with a look of curiosity. 

"Shall I retrieve your chess set?" Claude inquired in monotone as he pushed his glasses up om his nose bridge.

Alois paused. He did love chess. Maybe he could beat that Phantomhive brat if he was to practice enough. But he did not feel like mental exercise at the moment. Suddenly a smirk grew on his face and the inexplicable twinge of excitement lit up in his stomach. 

"No, Claude. Infact, bring me that wench, Hannah." Alois sat up straight and unbuttoned his plum coat.   
With a silent bow, Claude had left the room. Alois stood up and slipped the coat off. He cracked his knuckles and went over to the fireplace. Grabbing a box of matches, Alois lit it and tossed it into the awaiting coals and wood.  
Suddenly the room seemed lighter. 

"Ah. So much to do." Alois chuckled as he strolled back over to the desk. He opened the bottom drawer or his desk and set eyes on a horse whip.

...

Hannah had just received the news. Alois had requested her. For what, she had no clue. Deep down, Hannah was a bit scared.  
What might he do this time? Would he burn her with the poker or would he put his hands on her?  
Hannah solemnly wondered as she climbed the stairs.  
Hannah rounded the corner and exhaled. She stood outside of his door.   
He may just kill her this time, if he'd been reading up on his demonic biology.   
Hannah inhaled and then exhaled. This was for Luka. This was for all the bad she'd done in her life.

Hannah gently knocked the door.  
"Master? You called?" Hannah asked softly, pushing the door.  
There was a pause

"Indeed I did. Come In Hannah." Alois answered in a low tone. Hannah pushed the door and entered, closing it behind her.   
She curtsied before him and kept her head down, careful not to look at him.  
Alois watched her from his perch on the desk. He let out a soft chuckle.   
"You annoy me." He sighed. Alois stood from the desk and strolled over. He stood infront of her for second, staring at her. 

She was taller than him.

Alois' hand shot out and grabbed a handful of Hannah's hair and yanked it. Hannah's knees buckled end she fell to the floor before him. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Hannah cried out. "I'm sorry I have aggravated you, Master!" Hannah kept her vision on the floor.

Alois was taken aback. She'd never said anything during their sessions.   
'Have I broken her?' Alois thought to himself. She'd said sorry, in a pleading tone. As if she was scared. She was trembling at his feet. A smirk grew on his face, a gloat settling over his body.

"Oh?" Alois tightened his grasp and shoved her down. "Lick my boots, Bitch." He whispered in the most taunting tone.  
Hannah leaned down to comply only to have him yank her back up. She gave a surprised gasp.

Alois let out a boyish giggle. "Oh Hannah, you think I'd let a piece of shit like you lick my thousand quid boots?" Alois rose his foot and kicked Hannah over, still holding her hair. Her neck was at a odd angle. She was choking.  
Alois loved that look of fear on her face. That look of regret. That look of defeat. 

He delivered another kick to her stomach and another and another and another. "You piece of shit! Get up! Get up!" He snapped, yanking her hair one good time. A clump of it came out. Alois carelessly tossed it aside.  
Hannah slowly sat up, gathering herself. She then stood to her feet, disheveled and shaken. Sadness was clear on her face.

Alois walked over to the desk and grabbed the horse whip. "You see this?" He held it up. "We're going to play a game." Alois piped.

Hannah wanted to turn and run. Maybe he wouldn't chase her down and leave her be until tomorrow. 

"Yes, Master." Hannah mumbled.

"Good. You're going to strip and I'm going to whip your backside up and down this room until I get tired." Alois flashed a smile. "That sound good?"

Hannah wasted no time. She abided by his orders and stripped herself naked. She stood still as he approached her.   
Alois stopped a few feet from her. He looked her up and down, surveying her body. He wanted to map out where he wanted to bruise.

But he kept being pulled away from the thought by her body. It was beautiful. She had a perfect hourglass figure with perky large breast.  
Alois became curious as his eyes slowly moved downward.   
Curious about what was between her legs. He'd heard from older men, his cousin the Viscount. Women had galaxies between their legs, innocent and unexplored. Maybe Hannah had something different, she was different from other women, from looks to origin.

Without delay Alois rose the whip and brought it down upon her. Hannah let out a cry and shrunk away.  
"Run! Run goddamit!" Alois screamed, settling her with endless lashes.  
He didn't need to tell her twice, Hannah turned around and ran, away from him. Alois chased her, still hitting her with the horsewhip. Her skin was turning red now and swelling. Everywhere Hannah ran, he followed.   
She dodged around the desk and Alois jumped over the desk.  
She'd shoved a chair to show him down but he'd threw the chair at her.  
Hannah cowered in the corner and Alois still was relentless. 

Hannah got up from the corner and ran straight for the door. She pulled it open and fled. Alois came out not a second after. He wasn't out of breath in the slightest.   
Hannah looked back at him, waving the whip like a madman as he advanced. 

Hannah ducked the corner and ran into a random bedroom.  
She closed the door and exhaled. She'd be safe for now.  
Hannah walked away from the door and exhaled. She was in the guest room. Guest room 11.

The doorhandle turned and Alois came through. Hannah didn't have time to react. Alois tackled her and slammed her onto the bed, he sat on her abdomen and grabbed a pillow, holding it over Hannah's face.

"You pathetic bitch! You call yourself a demon?!" Alois laughed as he placed lashes wherever he saw fit.  
Hannah moved her body, trying to avoid the lashes. She was well enough to throw him off of her and snap his neck.   
But she couldn't bring herself to do that.   
Alois was just lost, confused. He didn't deserve that.

It went on. Alois whipped and degraded her and she moved around, trying to evade the lashes.

Suddenly, he stopped. Alois snatched the pillow from her face and tossed it aside. Silent tears wet the side of her face. 

This is what he wanted; to break her. 

Alois leaned down, looking into her eyes. He caught a tear with his index and looked at it before flicking it away with disgust.   
Alois smirked and leaned back, sitting up straight.   
He surveyed her body. The swelling was healing. That's not what he'd wanted. He wanted something that would scar her forever. 

Alois reached out and rested his hand on her breast. Then he slowly enclosed his hand around it and began to squeeze her. It was soft, really soft and sensitive.  
Hannah whimpered but made no move to stop him.  
Alois grabbed her other breast and began to squeeze it also.  
He took his time, squeezing and rolling. He liked the way she whimpered.

Hannah bit her lip and closed her eyes. "M-Master." She whimpered.  
Alois exhaled. "Shut up." He said flatly.  
A boy his age was curious about a woman's body. He wanted to explore her body. Not poke and prod. 

But he wanted to feel her body, get to know her body.

Alois squeezed Hannah's left breast and leaned down, enclosing his mouth around her teat. He knew what to do to get it hard, he swirled his tongue around her areola and nipple, feeling it pop to life.  
Hannah didn't know how to feel. She'd experienced this before. This thing called sex. It was clear what he intended to do to her on that bed. But Hannah wasn't sure how to feel about it, about him.

Alois pulled back, staring at her hard nipple. He gave her breast one last squeeze before venturing yonder. Hannah didn't stop him, but she tensed up when he opened her legs. Alois paused a moment. 

She didnt relax but she uttered a "It's okay." To him. 

Alois continued pushing her legs apart. Hannah bent her legs and held her knees together, giving him a good enough view.  
He stared in awe. She was completely hairless down there. It looked plump and innocent. It was atleast a shade or two darker than her skin tone.   
He'd never seen a woman's body. This was the first and it got him excited. His shorts suddenly became a bit tighter as he felt his penis become stiff.

Alois did the next logical thing. He grabbed her knees and pulled them apart, revealing the whole thing. She had a patch of hair on her chastity. Leaning down between her legs, he opened his mouth and began to eat Hannah out.  
He was an expert with his tongue, but this was all too new for him.   
She was new to him.

Hannah didn't know how to react. Should she moan like she'd wanted to or keep quiet.   
His tongue gently swirled around her clitorus then dipped down to her vaginal opening. 

Hannah reached down and ran her fingers through his hair and let out a soft moan.

"Alois.."


	2. All we know

When they'd finished the naughty adultery, the air smelled of sex and bodily fluids.   
They couldn't possibly look each other in the eye. It was if they hadn't even known each otherm  
Over the days, it was completely ignored.   
Alois wouldn't even spare her a glance when he saw her or Hannah wouldn't even be in the same room as him.  
It was obvious to everyone what had happened and what they were going through now.

December 23, 1889

Alois knocked the white king over with the black horse.   
"Checkmate." Alois sighed, leaning back in his chair. He glanced around the empty parlor warily.   
What was all this wealth if he had no one to share it with?  
Alois was lonely. Even his demons wouldn't even keep him company. 

Alois exhaled and saw the frost from his breath. Alois pulled the coat closer and let out a hiss, letting it fall loose again.   
Now he'd remembered why it wasnt tight in the first place.   
Hannah had left scratch marks all over his back, they closed up but it still hurt like hell. 

Hannah.

He hadn't seen her the whole of yesterday or today. It was almost midday. Alois had no idea what she did on her sparetime.  
He didn't care but he was still curious about her. After what they'd did, he didn't expect them to become buddy buddy, but atleast checking up on her wasn't too much.  
He'd remembered it as if it was yesterday. The lewd things they did. The sloppy kisses they'd shared. The wondering hands, the breathy moans. 

Alois exhaled and stood, pushing the chair back. He was going to look for her. To clear the air of course. He didn't really care about her at all, but he didn't want it to be awkward seeing she'd have to be here for as long as he lived. 

Alois wandered out of the room and down the hallway. He'd wandered for a long time before he finally found the woman in the kitchen.  
She was rolling dough for biscuits. Sweat on her brow and her nimble fingers covered in flour.  
Alois lingered by the door, debating if he should walk away or say something. 

'Might aswell.' He thought. Alois stepped into the room and walked over to the counter where she was, working her ass off.

"That looks fun." He commented.   
Hannah didn't look at him, she'd known he was there from the moment he rounded the corner.  
Hannah placed another piece of rounded dough on the pan and turned to making more.

Alois exhaled. He needed to get this over with. "Hannah." He said "We need to talk." He demanded.   
Hannah paused and looked over at him.  
She nodded.  
"Of course." Hannah nodded. She knew what he wanted to chat about. It was inevitable.

"Shall we?" Alois asked, motioning to the table at the far end of the room.  
They took a seat at the table, opposite of each other.  
It was quiet. Snow floated down and clouded the windowsill. The kitchen was warm.

"So." Alois began "about what happened, the other day."  
"What about it?" Hannah didn't make eye contact with him. She couldn't look him in the eye after that. It wasn't anything serious, but Hannah just couldn't look him in the eye. The relationship between them forbade her.

Alois exhaled. "Look, Hannah." He said flatly. "I just wanted to make sure you know what happened was out of line and I can assure you it won't happen again."   
Hannah nodded slowly. "I didn't think I was special." She said hesitantly.  
"Nice to know we agree." Alois cut in.  
"And I know that you're...curious about many things, Master. I'm just glad I could quench your curiosity about one thing." Hannah continued, not even looking up.  
Alois cleared his throat and glanced around to make sure no one else heard that.

"Well- I uh. It was nice to clear that up. And you can uh, continue." Alois stood, wincing in the process. The scratches were bothered by his clothing material. 

"Master?" Hannah inquired. 

"What?" Alois answered. 

"Would you allow me to do you one last favor before we go our separate ways?" Hannah looked up at him, her sapphire eyes glistening with sadness. A sadness that projected onto him.

'Is she going to cry?' Alois wondered.

"What would that be?" Alois inquired.

"I can rub an aloe vera salve on your cuts." Hannah bowed her head. "And I'm sorry for inflicting harm onto you." She said in breathy tone.

Alois stared at her. He didn't know what to feel. Guilt or thankfulness?   
After all he'd done to her, she was caring and gentle with him. 

"It would be appreciated," Alois exhaled. "It's okay, Hannah."


	3. Disturbia

December 24, 1889

Christmas was upon them. The holy holliday.  
Town was bustling with late Christmas shoppers. Alois happened to be one of them.

Of course didn't have anyone to shop for but himself. It was a yearly thing; he'd go out and haul a bunch of things to wrap and open them on Christmas morning.   
Claude walked a few strides behind him, careful to keep a resepctful distance.

Alois glanced around the market and saw women shopping, men smoking cigars and exchanging words, he saw children begging their mothers for funtom toys.  
He also saw a tall gentleman present a beautiful lady with a diamond necklace. She smiled and shyed away and he insisted.   
Alois came to a stop, watching it play out.  
Were they lovers? Or just friends?  
Finally she gave in and allowed him to place it on her neck, a bright blush on her pale skin. 

Alois didn't know why but that maid, Hannah. She suddenly took over his thoughts.   
Maybe he should get her something. Not out of kindness, but for thanks. After all she'd healed the bruises on his back and he owed her atleast that much.  
Of course he didn't actually care about her, no he didn't. Atleast he thought he didn't.   
He felt this small feeling towards her, maybe greatfulnsss?

"Your highness?" Claude inquired in a questioning tone.   
Alois snapped out of it and looked up. "Yes what is it?" He answered quickly as he pulled his coat tighter around him.  
His back tickled a bit, but that was it.

"Have you had your fill of shopping for today? Shall we go back to the manor?" Claude questioned in monotone.

"No. Stop pestering me Claude." Alois exhaled uneasily. "Let's go." Alois broke into a steady stride.  
His mind was far away.

Even if he were to get her a gift, he didn't know the first thing about her. She was a mystery. She did her job willingly, working her fingers to the bone.  
Maybe a embroidered handkerchief?  
Well- Hannah did seem to like lace. When she undressed for him, she had lace undergarments or lingerie under.

'No no, it would give her the wrong idea, stop being so stupid Alois.' Alois thought angrily to himself.   
Or maybe a ring. The ring would give her the wrong idea and she would quickly lose it. Maybe a necklace could do.

Alois found himself walking in the direction of the jewelry shop. But what would he get? He didn't even know her taste.   
He could get her something purple. She like wearing purple lipstick, so maybe she liked purple.

"Can i see your cheapest-" Alois paused. "I mean best collection of necklaces." He quickly corrected himself. It's not anything personal, but he didnt like giving cheap gifts.  
Alois couldn't really believe how the word 'Cheapest' slipped off his tongue so quickly for Hannah.

That went to show how much he actually valued the woman. The woman, Hannah.

Alois was presented with a case of the best necklaces they had. They were pearl, diamond, peridot. So much to choose from! Alois nearly felt overwhelmed.  
He saw a small thin pearl necklace, so delicate and fragile. He could almost picture it around Hannah's long neck, sitting so pretty and patient.  
He saw a beautiful silver chain with a diamond pendant shaped like heart. It was beautiful, yes, but Hannah might get the wrong idea.  
Alois was nearly about to say 'Screw it' and just get her a silver chain, when it caught his eye.

An amethyst necklace. It had a silver chain with small delicate links that lead down to the amethyst opal that was held in place by a diamond littered swirl of silver.

"That." Alois declared. "I want that." He said once more.   
"For your lady eh?" The merchant teased.  
Alois cleared his throat. "No. A friend if you must know." Alois said quickly, not wanting to linger on the topic.   
"Friend?" The merchant chuckled. "Only time I seen a man buy a woman something this expensive was when he was looking for a little something extra." He chuckled and placed the necklace along with a matching ring and earrings into the box and handed it over.

"I only wanted the necklace." Alois wrote a bank statement and handed it to the man.   
The merchant winked. "This is on the house, I can tell she's the one. It's in your eyes lad." He took the bank mate and turned away.

Alois stood there in a dumbstruck awe. That merchant had no idea what he was talking about.  
Rolling his eyes, Alois left the shop. Claude was outside, patiently waiting.

"Pull the carriage round; I don't feel well. I want to go home." Alois said flatly as he opened the box and looked the set over.

Alois suddenly felt a bit scared to give her the necklace. Maybe he should have someone deliver it under anonymous.  
Maybe Hannah wouldn't even accept it.


	4. Girls chase boys

December 25, 1889  
Christmas Day

Alois was awoken with a faceful of warm sunshine when Claude had opened the curtains.  
He sipped hot cocoa as Claude stood off to the side.  
Christmas was always lonely. He had no family or friends to spend it with.  
Alois glanced out the window at the winter wonderland. It was beautiful.  
But it was lonely.  
The day went on as usual, he bathed and dressed up in red to match the Christmas occasion.   
Alois spent breakfast in the big dining hall, all alone. He ate to his hearts content, biscuits and pastries.

All five of his demons stood off to the corner, patiently waiting on him. They had blank looks on their faces and strong postures.  
His eyes fell onto Hannah. She seemed livid, seemingly bored with her life at the moment.   
She didn't look sad or scared like she did on a daily basis, no. Alois could sense smugness in the air around her.   
Hannah was staring at nothing in particular, just zoning out. Then as if she felt him staring, she looked at him and their eyes locked.  
Hannah gently smiled and looked away quickly.   
Alois felt his cheeks get hot, so he looked down at his strawberry tart.

The strawberry tart. 

An idea popped into his head! What other way to give a woman a gift than over dinner? Or breakfast, give or take.  
As soon as he mustered up the courage to do so, to ask Hannah to join him, he did it. 

Alois looked back at her, she was looking at the floor.   
'Wait a second,' he thought 'Is she bashful?' He asked himself. She seemed to be rocking on her heels and smiling at the floor.

"Hannah." Alois said, calling her attention. Hannah looked up and stood straight. 

"Yes, Master?" She replied quickly. Oh no. He'd seen her slacking. This would certainly get her a beating. Hannah decided to play it off and act neutral. 

Alois exhaled. "Come sit with me." He motioned to the chair at his side.  
Hannah glanced at her fellow demons questionably. Then she abided by his orders, she joined him at the table. Pulling out the chair and gently lowering herself into the chair. She didn't make eye contact with him.

"Are you hungry?" Alois asked nervously as he tried to ease into the subject.   
Hannah shook her head. "No, I am not." She said quietly.   
Alois let out a nervous chuckle. Maybe he should just cut to the point so she could laugh at him later. 

"So, did you get me anything for Christmas?" Alois dryly joked as he picked at his tart.   
Hannah looked up, careful to avoid eyecontact.  
"No, I was not informed you'd wanted something." She said in a curious tone.  
"Oh? No?" Alois dryly chuckled. He stood and Hannah flinched.   
Alois saw the flinch, but he chose to ignore it. She was only faking it, as far as he was concerned. 

"Well." Alois pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket. "I got you something, because I don't know how to say thank you." Alois held the box out, a small smile on his face.  
Hannah slowly looked at him, their eyes locking. She shook her head.  
"Oh no, Master. I couldn't accept something so lovely from you." Hannah said in a soft protest tone.

"Hannah, I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me. Just take it, i don't care what you do with it." Alois offered her the box once more.  
Hannah slowly but surely reached for it. She half hoped we would yank it back and kick her off the chair.  
But that didn't happen. It slipped from his hand easily. Hannah felt the velvet in her hand before opening it. She glanced up at him then down at the gift. 

A amethyst necklace with a matching ring and necklace. Hannah softly smiled at him. "Thank you, I will cherish it." Hannah blinked a few times, holding back tears.  
This was the first gift she'd gotten in centuries, a gift of kindness.

"Your welcome." Alois exhaled and plopped back into his seat. "Can i see it on you?" He asked curiously.   
Hannah nodded and fumbled a bit, trying to open the necklace.

Alois held out his hand. "Here, let me." He insisted. Hannah handed it to him and watched as he stood and walked around her. 

Everything stood still. The demons were looking at them with a small twinge of curiosity and amusement. 

Alois moved aside Hannah's hair and opened the necklace then put it around her neck. "There." He mumbled.

Hannah wondered if he was doing this just because they had sex. Maybe because he liked her body and wanted more. Of course she knew it was wrong, but she would give it to him. She liked being treated gently by him.

Hannah moved her hair off of her shoulder and sat up so he could see it. Alois smiled a faint smile and sat down in his seat.   
It looked lovely on her neck, the silver contrast to her dark skin, but the amethyst blended perfectly.

"It looks lovely Hannah." Alois complimented in a soft tone.  
Hannah ducked her head and blushed.  
"Thank you, I appreciate it."


	5. All in my head

December 31 1889  
All In My Head

Days had passed since Christmas. The manor was fairly quiet and peaceful.   
Alois hadn't had one of his moodswings and Hannah was fairly thankful.  
Hannah wore the amethyst necklace he had given to her, everyday all day. She kept it close to her heart, because she didn't want to lose it.

Hannah mindlessly scrubbed the main staircase, working her nimble fingers to the bone. She didn't get a paycheck, but Hannah took pride in her job.  
Her mind was miles and miles away. When Alois hooked the necklace around her neck, she let out a sigh, a sigh of emotion. She felt like he actually cared for her, like she was a lady, a delicate lady.

His lady.

 

Hannah softly smiled and sat back on her calves and fingered the amethyst jewel on her neck.

What was this feeling? She felt emotion, like never before. Was it because of the sex? Or because of him?   
Hannah knew that Alois was young, very young but she couldn't give two shits about age. Aslong as it worked out, age wasn't-

'Wait, Hannah stop this madness.' Hannah reprimanded herself 'If it's just sex, then that's fine. Nothing will come of this.'   
Grabbing the sponge Hannah dunked it into the soapy water and continued scrubbing the staircase. 

"Claude I'll have my lunch in my room. I don't feel up to it today." Alois exhaled as he stepped through the front door of the manor.   
"Right away, your highness." Claude set off to prepare lunch.  
Alois exhaled and glanced around.   
The foyer seeme clean enough. Hannah was scrubbing the stairs.

She didn't seem to want to acknowledge his presence. Alois took his time climbing the stairs, making sure to let his heels hit the wood heavily with every step.  
Hannah looked up once he met the stair she was working on. She gently smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good afternoon, Master." Hannah said in her usual soft tone.  
"Goodafternoon Hannah." Alois said in turn. "I'll leave you to it." He said after a few seconds.  
Hannah nodded and looked down at her work.  
Alois stared at her for a second more. She seemed bashful, yet again.  
He continued to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.   
Alois let out a deep sigh and fell facefirst into his bed.

'Jesus does she have to look so stupid when she smiles at me?' Alois thought to himself. 'I just wanna..'   
With a exasperated sigh Alois sat up and got to work on taking off his boots.

 

'Does he have to look at me like that?' Hannah pouted. 'Like he doesn't know what he wants.' Hannah threw the sponge in the bucket and crossed her arms.

A tiny Angel Hannah and a tiny devil Hannah appeared on her right and left shoulder.   
One said 'In all due time Hannah, he shall come to you.' And the other said 'Get naked and get nasty!'

((Cue BO$$ By Fifth Harmony))

It was clear which one Hannah listened to when she rose from the floor and walked up the stairs.   
As Hannah walked in the direction of the Master Bedroom, she eagerly stripped off her clothes. She stuffed the maids uniform in the cabinet and tossed her shoes under a table.  
Left in her lace lingerie undergarments, Hannah walked the hallways shamelessly. She reached back and undid her braid, letting her hair fall loose. 

She stared at the double doors with defiance. Hannah gripped both handles and shoved it open, the doors made a loud banging sound as they hit the wall.  
Alois looked him up from undoing the laces on his last boot. He was about to scream at her, that is until he saw she she didn't have on her clothing.   
"Hannah..." He said in a lost tone, his eyes trained on her big perky breast.   
"Alois..." Hannah breathed out. She came through the threshold and closed the doors behind her.  
Wasting not a second more, Hannah pushed the earl back onto the bed, letting him relax. She crawled ontop of him and locked their lips.  
He didn't protest but he didn't say it was okay.  
He showed it.

Alois wrapped his arms around the woman and forced her off of him and onto the bed. Climbing ontop of her, he locked their lips one last time, running his fingers through her hair.  
Hannah moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

...

Alois gently caressed her face as he stare into her sapphires eyes.  
Everything was quiet, down to the birds outside.  
She was beautiful. Her beauty was something he didn't even notice on a daily basis.  
His hand trailed down to her thigh, gently rubbing it. Then he began to slowly piston his hips back and forth into her vagina, holding his orgasm in the best way he knew how.   
Hannah bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting out a content sigh.   
Alois dug his nails into her skin and thrusted a bit harder, deeper.  
"I want to hear you." Alois whispered.  
"I-I ca-can't.." Hannah said in a breathy tone.  
"Yes you can, just relax." Alois soothed.  
Hannah moved a bit closer, sheathing him enitrely. Alois moved his hand from her thigh to the small of her back and began to go a bit faster.

Hannah let out soft breathy moans, her expression contorted into a mix of pain and pleasure.  
The smell of sex dominated the air.

"Ah..Hannah.." Alois breathed into her ear. Hannah caressed his face as she stared into his eyes. This is just what she'd wanted.   
Alois' eyes fluttered close as he pushed himself as deep as possible and let it all go. His body tensed then relaxed. 

"Master.." Hannah said, calling his attention. "Would you like me to leave?" 

"No..stay.." Alois whispered, pulling the woman closer.  
Hannah smiled a soft smile and wrapped her arms and legs around his body and buried her face in his shoulder. 

Maybe it was the sex.


	6. Pillowtalk

There they lay, holding each other close. Hannah lay there, caressing Alois. Alois lay there, trying to muster up to courage to move away from her, but he couldn't. He kind of liked this.  
It was quiet.  
But as all men wonder, Alois did too. And he had to ask. He wasn't shy at all.

"Did you finish?" He asked in a hopeful tone.  
"Yes." Hannah lied. The first time they'd indulged in this lewd thing, she did, the circumstances was just too much to handle.  
"Oh." Alois sighed, closing his eyes. He wanted to gloat and brag, but it would be childish. You don't kiss and tell.  
"Master?" Hannah asked softly.  
"Yes?" Alois answered as he took a strand of her long hair and twirled it.  
"If it isn't too much to ask," Hannah hesitated.  
"What is it?" Alois pressed. At this moment he would give her anything, he was far too happy to be mean.  
"Is this going to be normal?" Hannah looked away. "Because I like it.." a soft blush came to her cheeks.  
"Well," Alois began "I suppose. Sharing you hasn't been a fancy of mine." Alois let out a soft chuckle. In his head he mentally screamed at himself. How could he say that to her?! He probably looked stupid.  
Hannah's blush became a bit more noticeable.   
She moved forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Alois' hand fell from her hair onto her shoulder.   
Hannah reached down a began to rub his flaccid member. She took her time, grasping it in her hand and gently pumping him.   
All the while, Alois explored her mouth with his tongue, caressing her face.   
Slowly but surely his penis sprang to life, standing straight up. Hannah still rubbed him, pulling his foreskin back and then pushing it up.   
Hannah slowly shifted, getting ready to get ontop of him. But Alois held her down, not ready just yet. Alois broke the kiss and began to suck on Hannah's neck. Alois shifted and got ontop of her. Hannah took the hint and opened her legs for him, wrapping them around his waist.

At the most sensitive moment Alois insisted on continuing the conversation. "If you want, I could make time for us- this." He corrected himself.   
Hannah nodded. "Thank you, Master." She said, a blush growing on her cheeks.


	7. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to put the singing in italics

January 17, 1890

The day was a bit chilly but the sun shined bright in the sky. Frost was everywhere but the birds were singing.  
The ballroom had a piano, a grand piano and Alois has began to take lessons. He was good, but he wasn't a pro or anything. Today was a bore.   
Hannah hadn't come out of her room all day and he didn't want to bother her.

Alois played the chords slowly, trying to make up a beat.  
Bb  
C  
Eb   
F   
F 

'Maybe I can..' 

Bb   
Bb   
Bb  
Bb

'Oh shit..' 

G   
Ab   
Bb   
Bb

Alois eneded on a soft tone. A soft smile came to his face. What would he name this piece?   
But first he needed a notebook to record it.

"That was beautiful, Master." Hannah peeked her head through the door.   
Alois looked up in surprise. "Oh. Hannah." He bashfully smiled. "Thank you. I'm new to this." 

"May I come in?" Hannah asked softly.  
Alois stood up and walked across the room. He opened the door fully and offered Hannah his hand. Hannah took it and allowed him to lead her across the room to the piano. 

Hannah was getting used to this treatment. He treated her gentle all in exchange for her body.   
Alois motioned to the seat. "You can sit if you'd like." He said in a soft tone.

Hannah gracefully sat down, putting her hands in her lap. Alois sat next to her and began to replay his notes, hoping to improve them.  
Hannah listened with a eerie smile on her face. 

It was beautiful. 

Sampling her courage she began to fit words to the notes as he played. Soon she was softly singing as she slowly swayed.  
"You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty, You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies~."

Alois glanced over at her, mesmerized by her beautiful voice. Sampling his courage, he added onto her words as he played.  
"I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness~" Alois inhaled "I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times.." he trailed off, his eyes locking with Hannah's.   
Hannah looked down at her lap, tears brimming in her eyes. "So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight.." She sang, trying not to let emotion into her voice.  
Alois saw a tear fall into her lap. He nudged her. " Cause I just need one more shot at second chances.." He sang softly. Hannah looked up at him, embarrassed.   
Alois offered her a smile. He wasn't even thinking when he made up the new piano notes to the song, they just came naturally.

"Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?" Alois' voice pitched and deepened at the same time, making a heartfelt tone. "Cause I'm missing more than just your body~ Is it too late now to say sorry?" His voice was perfect, tone and pitch and he incorporated emotion into his voice. That's what made it so beautiful.   
"Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Alois' hands fell away from the piano.  
All was quiet. 

Then he turned to Hannah, staring at the crying woman. "I'm sorry Hannah." He breathed out, trying to swallow the knot of emotion in his throat.   
Hannah brought her hands up to her face and began to weep. She shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Master. I'm so sorry." Hannah weeped into her hands. Her whole frame was shaking. 

Alois rose a thinly defined blonde brow. "Hannah? What is it?" He asked carefully. 

Hannah wasn't sure how to tell him. She was afraid of how he'd react. Maybe he would hit her. Or maybe leave her. "I don't want to say...it's stupid.." she sniffed, wiping away the tears. 

"Hannah you can tell me." Alois said in a serious tone. He took her wet hands and squeezed them. "What is it?" He pressed. 

Hannah looked into his eyes. His electric blue eyes. They were beautiful. "I am with child.." She looked away. "..for you.." 

At that very moment, Alois' heart was caught in his throat and his pulse was speeding up. "I.." He didn't know what to say. 

They were having sex. Every time he finished in her he didn't think of the possibility of pregnancy. He didn't think she could actually get pregnant. 

"H-How do you know?" Alois asked once he had evaluated the situation.

"I can feel it..I didn't feel this way before.." Hannah wiped her eyes. "I can throw it away..If you'd like..." She began twiddle her thumbs. 

"N-NO!" The words flew out of his mouth as quickly as she could blink. Alois got up and turned away, inhaling and exhaled. 

Hannah was pregnant.   
With a baby.  
With his baby.   
He was going to be father.  
That hit him like a train.  
He was going to be father! He didn't even know his own father so how was he to father this child?   
He could probably turn his back to her and ignore her, like always. 

But that wouldn't be right. Hannah atleast deserved that much. 

Alois turned back to Hannah. She sat there, awaiting his verdict. He sighed and inhaled in a unsteady manner.

"I don't know what'll happen in the future, but I want you to keep the baby..because it wouldn't be right if I just walked away from you." Alois said in a shaky tone. 

Hannah stood from the seat and walked over to him. She then dropped to her knees before him and clasped her hands and bowed her head. "Thank you so much." She sniffed. "You've been so good to me and I can only imagine how great you'll be to the baby.."


	8. Here

February 1, 1890

At 2 weeks and 3 days pregnant, work proved a challenge for Hannah.

She could very well mop and dust, but deep work was very hard for her. It was as if the pregnancy overruled her demonic qualities, it was as if her body was bowing to the whims of this baby. Hannah was headstrong and she did it anyway, just wanting to makesure the manor was in tip top shape. She did all of the cleaning around there anyway.

With much effort, Hannah scrubbed the marble floor in the foyer. She was set on turning the brown marble to white.

Dunking her scrubbing brush back into the soapy bucket, she used the tip of her fingers to really get in there.

"Is it safe for me to go upstairs or will I slip and break something on the way?" Alois asked as he leaned against the arch frame, arms crossed.

Hannah looked up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She then sat back on jer calves and motioned for him to walk.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be just fine." She said with a small giggle.

The mood and relationship between her and Alois was better now. He was gentle with her and a bit more friendly. Hannah was slowly coming out of her introverted shell, slowly but surely. It was the baby, perhaps. Or maybe their unknown feelings for each other.

Alois let air out of his nose as a form of a chortle and strolled over. Crouching down beside her, he snatched the scrubbing brush and tossed it.

Hannah was a bit surprised but she made no move to stop him. Afterall it was his house.

"Didn't I tell you that you were fired?" He questioned.

"You didn't." Hannah clarified.

"Well you are now." Alois offered her his hand. "Let's take a stroll?"

Hannah gently smiled and took it. He helped her up. She nearly yanked him down as she stood. Alois hid the frown. She was taller than him by atleast 3 inches and now she was heavier?

Alois led her to the gardens for their walk. The afternoon was warm and sunny, the frost was all gone and birds were chirping. Spring was upon them.

Hannah bashfully looked down as they walked.

She wanted him to hold her, hug her but she was too shy to ask. It made her feel all warm inside when he touched her.

"What's your favourite flower?" Alois suddenly asked, looking over at her.

"Roses." She said with a small blush.

"Oh? I like bluebells." Alois commented.

Hannah summoned up some courage. "What's your favourite colour?" She asked softly.

Alois didn't answer right away.

It made Hannah feel dejected and she felt as if she shouldn't ask him questions. He was above her, afterall.

After a few minutes, he answered. "I don't really have one. If I had to be specific, I'd say purple. Or black, either one." Alois let out a breath and glanced around.

Hannah glanced at him then back at the floor. "I like Lavender.." she mumbled.

Alois grabbed both of her hands and pulled her close. Their eyes locked before he pressed his pale lips to her light brown lips. He tilted his head a bit, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Hannah let him dominate the kiss, enjoying every moment of it.

Alois wrapped his arms around her, holding her. Hannah felt a wave of warmth take her over and she relaxed, her eyes fluttering close.

Not soon after, the kiss broke and their breaths were ragged.

Alois released her, backing up a bit.

Hannah looked away, feeling rejected, dejected and unwanted.

"I should probably go finish the scrubbing." She mumbled as she turned to walk away.

"Wait- Hannah." Alois reached for her hand.

Hannah moved away from his grasp. "No, I'm fine." She said flatly.

"No, you're not fine!" Alois grabbed her hand and yanked her back over to him. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Hannah's knees turned to jelly and she shrunk, litterally shrunk a few inches. A soft blush stained her cheeks.

Alois broke the kiss and gasped.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hannah nodded and sniffed. "I..I.." She couldn't say what she'd wanted.

"Sleep with me." Alois said in a breathy tone.

Hannah bit her lip and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "L-Lead the way.."

Hannah let out a soft needy moan and her eyelids fluttered close. Alois pulled her closer and then grabbed her thick thigh and put it on his waist.

"P-please, don't stop." Hannah begged softly.

"Say my name." Alois pushed himself a bit further into her.

"A-Alois.." Hannah breathed.

"Now tell me what you want." Alois whispered as he idly rubbed her thick thigh.

"Don't m-make me do that." Hannah whined as she squeezed her breast.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me." Alois exhaled, pulling himself out of her just a bit.

Hannah inhaled a bit. "Fuck me..I want you to fuck me." Hannah's cheeks lit up with a blush.

Alois pushed himself in halflway and then quickly pulled out, repeating the movement.

Hannah bit her lip, holding in her lewd moans, however some of them slipped. They riled him up even more. The thought that he had her in his bed, making her whine and moan was enough to drive him crazy.

"..hah..hah..hah.." Hannah moaned softly. She wanted more. She wanted it deeper.

Hannah shifted and got onto her knees. Alois paused, waiting for her to stop moving.

Hannah sat on his pelvis, Alois balls deep inside of her. Hannah arched her back and began to grind on him.

Alois' breath was ragged and he felt his orgasm coming. "Oh god, Hannah!" Alois moaned aloud once she began to ride him.

"Please, please, please!" Hannah whined. She leaned over him, breast in his face. Alois began to piston his hips upward, violating her slick vagina with his hard cock.

Hannah's vaginal fluids spilled all over him and his salty cum spilled into her.

Their beaths ragged and bodies coated with sweat. Alois wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the bed. Hannah softly whined and buried her face in his neck.

"Sleep with me." Alois whispered, squeezing her.

And Hannah did just that.


	9. Closer

_**One Month Later..** _

March 5, 1890

"Alois I need to see in order to walk.." Hannah said in a unsure tone. He had her eyes blindfolded as he led her through the halls of the manor.

"I've got you Hannah, just calm down okay?" Alois chuckled as he led her around a corner.

"Okay, I'm trusting you.." Hannah squeezed his hands.

Alois have her hands a squeeze in return.

"So remember how I told you about the room?" Alois questioned.

"Yeah.." Hannah answered.

Alois let go of one of her hands and pushed the door to the room right across from his.

He led Hannah inside and untied her blinfold.

"Alois?" Hannah said softly.

"Okay.." Alois walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, resting his hands on her stomach. "You can open them now, Beautiful."

Hannah blushed and smiled at the name. She opened her eyes and was met with a surprise.

The guest room, it was completely different.

The walls were ivory with purple wall paper. There was a large wardrobe that was open, full to the brim with dresses with a black, lavender and blue color scheme along with many types of shoes. A vanity sat by the window, the top covered with makeup that accommodated her and the drawers were open, full with accessories. The bed was four-poster with soft silk and fluffy pillows.

The floor was dark wood and there was a chair by the window, a rocking chair with a bassinet right next to it.

There was also a door leading to another room, which could only be the bathroom.

"Oh.." Hannah mumbled, putting a hand over her mouth.

Alois kissed her cheek. "Do you like it?" He asked as he released her from his hold.

"Alot..I am in your debt." Hannah said as she glanced back at him.

Alois smirked. "I'll hold you to that."

Hannah went over to the bassinet and peered in at the neat bedding.

Excitement sparked inside of her. She couldn't wait to wake up in the morning and peer into this bassinet at their baby.

"Alois, can you please come over here?" Hannah asked softly.

"What is it?" Alois asked as he strolled over, standing beside her.

"Look." Hannah said, motioning to the bassinet.

"It's empty." Alois piped.

Hannah giggled. "It won't be for long." She put a hand on her stomach. She was so proud of her bump. It wasn't such a bump seeing it was noticeable.

"I guess you'll get first dibs on where the baby sleeps." Alois said as he still looked into the bassinet.

Hannah took his hands and intertwined their fingers. "Or we can sleep together in your room. I'm sure the two of us wouldn't mind sleeping with Daddy." Hannah smiled softly.

"Did you just call me Daddy?" Alois questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you not like it?" Hannah asked in a worried manner.

"No, I like it, i was just a bit surprised for a moment." Alois exhaled and chuckled.

"Oh." Hannah said.

Alois pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her lean her head on his shoulder.

"But then again," Alois chortled "Mommy might have to stay up the whole night worrying about baby." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Now you're making me feel old.."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you not old?"

"Alois!"

 


	10. Oui

March 9, 1890

A certain butler by the name of Claude Faustus did not approve of this relationship.

A filthy low down human and a powerful demon.

Neither did he approve of the pregnancy, it was disgusting.

A child of mixed race.

It was enough to make him shiver.

But alas, he had no say In Alois' love life. Claude was forced to watch from a distance and loathe them.

The way Alois laugh and pulled her about, spoiling her with any and everything. The way Hannah let him, smiling and blushing like an idiot. The way they locked themselves in his room all day, doing lewd things.

He would throw up if he could.

When they passed each other in the halls, Hannah kept her head low and her hands on her stomach and she didn't dare look at him. Claude always made sure she knew how disgusted he was.

"Ah-Ah-Ah. You owe me a kiss Anafellows." Alois hummed, holding the spoon of icecream away from her.

Hannah pressed her lips to his own quickly and pulled away.

Alois quickly pinched her nose and shoved the spoon in her mouth. Hannah was forced to swallow, a horrible taste on her tongue.

"What was that?" She asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Alois hummed as he put the spoon down. "Rosewatter." He replied. "I read in a book that it's good for the baby's development."

He also knew she wouldn't drink it willingly, but he preferred not to say that.

"Ew." Hannah swallowed thickly and tried not to throw up, Baby S didn't like it.

Alois placed a hand on her back and began to soothingly rub it. "Are you still up for icecream? Or are you not hungry anymore?" He asked curiously as he watched her.

Hannah shook her head. "I just want something to get this taste off my tongue." She mumbled.

"Sorry, but I knew you wouldn't willingly drink it." Alois said in a apologizing tone. He turned to Claude, who stood off to the side.

"Bring us something sweet, won't you Claude?" Alois wasn't asking, he was demanding. Claude nodded

and picked up the icecream dish and walked down flowered path of the garden.

"I can't believe I didnt see it coming." Hannah sighed as she leaned back in the plush red and gold chair, her legs crossed.

She inhaled the scent of the roses behind them and then exhaled.

Alois softly smiled as he watched her. She seemed completely relaxed, happy. She also seemed like one of those rich wives who were stuck up and snobby to anyone and everyone. Trust him, he's had his fair share.

Well, that is if you didn't know her. She'd been coming out of her shell slowly but surely, her personality was doing a major 360. It was as if Hannah was never shy and meek.

He wondered if this was how she normally acted before he'd met her.

"I don't know anything about you." Alois stated. "Tell me about yourself."

Hannah looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "There really isn't much to know other than I'm the sheath of leviathan." Hannah said flatly.

"No, I mean about yourself. Who you were before you became a supernatural entity." Alois turned to face her. "What's your name, for starters?"

Hannah sat up a bit. "Well..I don't have a name.." Hannah bit her lip. "And I'm old, very old. Around 800 years old I suppose." She looked away from him, a bit embarrassed.

He was probably disgusted with her by now.

Alois grabbed Hannah's cheek and pinched it. "You don't even look it. You're an amazing milf." Alois teased.

Hannah shook her head. "I'm pregnant, i don't have children yet Alois." Hannah playfully shoved him. "Let's see. I really like taking this particular form, because It's exotic." Hannah hummed a soft tune. "Oh. And I like Lavender alot."

"Well do you have any other forms and would you show them to me?" Alois asked hopefully.

"I can't shapeshift in my current situation." Hannah motioned to her stomach. "But I can take any form I want to, i can even look like you if I'd wanted to." Hannah chuckled dryly.

"I feel like I'm supposed to be scared of you and your demonic self, but I'm not. Odd." Alois looked away in thought.

Hannah softly giggled and moved closer to him. She then wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"You smell good." She sighed in content.

"You smell good too.." Alois gently blushed and closed his eyes, feeling warm inside.

"Your highness, I have brought an assortment of sweet things pastries along with a mug of lemonade." Claude said flatly as he placed the tray down on the glass table.

The two looked up from their little moment at Claude.

Hannah immediately looked away, feeling his eyes bore into her.

"Now can you excuse us?" Alois said politely.

"Of course." Claude bowed and walked off. He had a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye.

Once he was gone, Alois clasped his hands together. "Which one do you want?" He asked with a small smile.

Hannah studied the tray of pastries. There was one that caught her eye. It was a frosted scone, coated in chocolate. Her tastebuds longed for it.

"Ooh, that one." Hannah said, pointing to the scone.

Alois picked up the saucer and held it out so she could place the scone on it.

Alois watched as she took a bite out of it, chocolate oozing out onto her lips and the white frosting sticking to her purple lipstick. He smiled when she tried to hide it from him.

She was adorable.

Hannah swallowed it and closed her eyes. "I'm not going to lie," she said "that was tasty."

"Glad to know you like it." Alois chuckled as he handed her a napkin.

Hannah refused it before she took another generous bite. She let out a content sigh and placed the saucer down on the table.

She had to mindful of her manners. Ladies didn't eat all of their food, they ate half to express their delicate appetite.

Alois watched her with the utmost adoration. She looked beautiful. Even with pastry crumbs on her lips and on the front of her sky blue dress.

"So, care to take a stroll?" Alois asked as he offered her his hand.

"Of course, let me just dust myself off.."Hannah said softly as she wiped her mouth and flicked the crumbs from her attire.

Both Demoness and Master went out for a stroll In the gardens.

Alois still thought it bizzare.

They acted like a married couple, Like they knew each other for so long...Like they were in love.

"Your hair Is long." Alois commented in idle.

"Your hair Is short." Hannah chuckled in turn.

"Because I'm a boy." Alois snorted cooly, looking down at the cobblestone.

"Well my hair Is long because I'm a girl." Hannah replied in a witty manner.

"And I suppose your breast are big because you're a 'Girl'?" Alois said sarcastically. He knew now that demons didn't have a gender.

"I can change that if I wanted to." Hannah answered in a calm and cool manner.

"Ugh, Your mouth has too much salt and pepper!" Alois said in annoyance, glancing at the beautiful woman.

Hannah chortled.

"Your Highness It would wppear you hate my calm and collected attitude." Hannah remarked.

Alois furrowed His brow and grabbed Hannah's hand and ran ahead, dragging her farther out into the garden, the Maid stumbling behind him.

"Hell Yeah I Hate Your Fuckin Attitude!" He yelled, Turning the Corner, Dragging Her Farther Into the Garden.

"Y- Your Highness! My shoe!" Hannah pleaded, looking back at her shoe that lay on the cobble stone path.

"Fuck the shoe! I'll buy you a new one!"

Alois pulled Hannah around a hedge of white roses and into a vas grassy area under a 100 year old oak, moss hanging down all around them.

There was a translucent pond right at the root of the tree, still and motionless. They could see all of the auqa-marine life at the bottom of it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alois glanced at her with a soft smirk. "I found it when I first came here.." Alois sighed and stared into the still translucent pond.

Hannah didn't answer, she looked around with the utmost curiosity. How could she have been there foe nearly five years and not stumble onto this place? It was eerily beautiful.

"It's beautiful..." she breathed.

"Well don't just stand there, let's take a dip!" Alois wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted the woman up clear off the ground.

"Waa- Alois no!" Hannah cried as she clung to his shoulders.

Before Hannah could physically protest Alois had already lifted her up and threw her into the pond, Following soon behind.

When Alois sunk below the surface, he saw Hannah floating there, in a whirl of petticoats and skirts.

He swam a bit closer, hands out.

He grabbed Hannah's waist and hugged her close.

Hannah blushed and held onto the blonde, burying her face in his shoulder.

Alois' petite and nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons to her dress and it floated away, then he took off the skirts and petticoats, throwing them to the side.

When he Was done, Hannah was Only Left in Purple Panties and a Corsage and socks, with one shoe.

He blushed When he noticed Hannah was hanging onto him like there was no tomorrow.

He didn't know what to do.

Hug her back? Or push her away?

Did he like her?

Yes, he had long accepted that fact.

In fact he has since he saw her. He thought she was gorgeous. But she was so stoic and rarely Spoke, so he thought what would she want with a useless 13 year old like him?

She seemed a bit too proud, holding her head high, completing her chores willingly, never talking to him unless necessary, and he hated It.

That's when the abuse started, It all started when He found her changing the bed sheets In His room and purposely made her break something, Just so he Could stomp and kick her, cut her, degrade her.

What Was Going through his mind to...take advantage of Hannah like that. He didn't know, he was crazy, maybe jealous.

But maybe that was the beginning of something beautiful, right?

The answer was yes. Alois liked Hannah Like, like.

Alois wrapped his arms around Hannah's body and buried his face in her shoulder.

He felt a hard thumping in his chest. He needed air.

And right now.

He made a move to swim to the surface when the Demoness grabbed his face and kissed his lips, pushing air Into his mouth and down his windpipe.

Alois blushed.

He liked Her. Like, like.

 


	11. Royaute

**_This is a flashback chapter_ **

_January 25, 1890_

_Alois thought long and hard about it. About Hannah._

_How could he be so stupid as to get her pregnant?_

_How was he going to be a father when he was only 15?_

_How old was Hannah to begin with?_

_"Pour me more tea." Alois sighed, rubbing his temples._

_The day was chilly and rainy. Everything sat still. It was gloomy and quite blue._

_Claude moved forward and poured Alois another cup of lemon tea._

_Alois took a grateful drink and set the cup down._

_Alois glanced out the window into the gloomy world. Oh how he wished he could turn back time and never ever meet Hannah to begin with._

_But he couldn't. She was pregnant with his child and he couldn't turn his back to her, to them._

_Alois stood and let the shawl around him fall into the chair. He glanced at Claude before walking off._

_He needed to see Hannah._

_Alois checked the kitchen first, but she wasn't there. He decided to check the foyer but she wasn't there either. When he checked the servants quarters, he found her there in her room._

_Her room was a small room with a simple bed, wardrobe and vanity. No special touches or anything._

_She lay on the bed, her face in the pillows with only her undergarments on._

_Alois knocked the door. "Can I come in?" Alois didn't wait for an answer, he just came right in._

_"Please do." Hannah answered softly as she sat up. "I'm sorry I didn't come upstairs lastnight-" Hannah began. Maybe he was here to scold her about it._

_But he wasn't. "No, it's okay. You don't have to anymore." Alois took a seat at the edge of the bed and faced her._

_Hannah looked down with a solemn look on her face. "Master.." she said softly._

_Alois exhaled in a exasperated tone. "I'm tired of you calling me 'Master'. It's annoying." Alois gently smiled. "How about you call me Alois?"_

_Hannah shook her head. "I..I can't.." She mumbled._

_"Of course you can." Alois said "Just replace it with 'Master'. I won't mind."_

_Hannah inhaled then exhaled, trying to will herself to do it. "I will try my best..Alois.." Hannah said in a shy tone._

_"There we go. You'll get used to it." Alois smiled at bit. "How are you feeling?" He asked curiously. "Be honest with me." He added._

_Hannah sighed. "I feel like I'm falling and I have to vomit but I cannot." Hannah put a hand over her stomach. "I feel sick."_

_"Oh. But aren't you a demon? Those things aren't supposed to affect you?" Alois quizzed curiously._

_Hannah bit her lip and shook her head. "Pregnancy is something demons don't experience. Usually we turn a unsuspecting human and claim them as our own. Natural pregnancies like this one are rare, for the most part." Hannah glanced at him then back at the bed._

_"Oh." Alois moved a bit closer. "May i?" He motioned to her stomach._

_Hannah bashfully nodded, moving her own hand away._

_Alois placed his hand on her flat lower stomach and pressed a bit, careful not to hurt her._

_He closed his eyes and let out a breath._

_He tried to imagine the child, their child. What he or she would look like. How they would act. Who would they take after?_

_"Hannah...do you want to have this baby?" Alois opened his eyes and looked straight into her eyes. "Our baby?"_

_Hannah took his hand from her stomach and squeezed it. "I could never bring myself to turn my back on my own child, or throw it away for that matter." She gently smiled. "I want this baby as much as you do.."_

_Alois moved closer and wrapped his arms around Hannah, taking her to the bed. Their eyes locked and everything was still._

_At this moment, age or looks didn't matter, circumstances didn't matter, nothing did. All that mattered was them, Hannah and Alois and of course their little one._

_Alois locked their lips in a deep a kiss, pulling Hannah closer. Hannah closed her eyes, a silent tear sliding down her face. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him._

_'I love you..Alois..'_

 


	12. Best Thing I Never Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys accept the fact that I never will put the singing in italics.

March 15, 1890

Hannah's voice filled the room like sweet, warm honey. With one hand on her stomach, she vocalized along with Alois. He played the piano, a soft upbeat tone.

"What goes around comes back around~" Hannah sang warmly, happiness in her tone.

"Hey my baby!" Alois cut in a strong tone.

"What goes around comes back around~" Hannah continued warmly, a smile on her face.

"Hey my baby!" Alois laughed/sang.

Hannah let a soft giggle slip before she composed herself and continued.

"There was a time..I thought, that you did everything right~" Hannah's voice was a low and dreamy.

"No lies, no wrong, Boy I must've been out of my mind~." Hannah continued, her voice rising constantly. Alois played on, loving the mood her voice set for the room and his own mood.

"So when I think of the time that I fell in loved with you~" Hannah's voice sounded as soft as silk.

"I wanted you bad~!" Hannah's voice rose to a heartfelt tone, sass and honey in the mix.

"I'm not through with that~!

'Cause honestly you turned out to be the~!" Hannah vocalized with her very heart, her diaphragm singing kicking in.

"best thing I ever had~" Alois sang in turn. "You turned out to be the best thing I ever had~!" Alois' voice rose to match her own.

Their eyes locked and the room was suddenly smaller with no air.

"And I'm gonna' always be the best thing you ever had.." Hannah and Alois lowered their tones until it faded out.

Alois smiled at her, a small smile. Hannah gently blushed and looked away, her cheeks burning scarlet.

"Wanna go for another song?" Alois questioned. "I've all day."

"I.." Hannah hesitated. "I shouldn't trouble you." She said softly.

"No, it's fine. Shall we do dreary or happy?" Alois questioned as he pushed two keys, deep and high.

Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She placed a hand on her stomach and began to gently rub. She was showing just a bit now.

"Happy? But start off light." Hannah said as she looked up in thought.

Alois' fingers danced over the keys. There was a light seductive sound with an undertone of jazz.

Hannah cleared her throat and composed herself. "Aw, baby, how you doing?" She said in a southern belle accent.

"You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh?" She chuckled softly. Alois raised his eyebrows, impressed. He wasn't going to lie, that voice was sexy.

"Some women were made

But me, myself?" Hannah paused to softly chortle.

"I like to think that I was created

For a special purpose, You know?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"What's more special than YOU?

You feel me?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Alois took that as the cue to lighten but damp the tone.

"It's on, baby let's get lost, you don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss~" Hannah's voice was cool and seductive, filling the room.

"For real, want you to show me how you feel, I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal. Why?" Hannah hugged herself, her voice lowering then pitching.

Alois glanced up at her from the piano. He would've joined but Hannah had made it clear this was a solo.

"Well, you got the key to my heart

But you ain't gonna need it

I'd rather you open up my body

And show me secrets you didn't know was inside." Hannah gently giggled. "No need for me to lie~"

Alois pitched the tone to a jazzy seductive pitch.

"It's too big

It's too wide

It's too strong

It won't fit

It's too much

It's too tough

He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego

Such a huge ego

I love his big ego

It's too much

He walk like this 'cause he can back it up~~!" Hannah's tone was warm like honey.

Alois didn't know which ego she was talking about. The one in his pants or the one that everyone felt but couldn't see?

He liked to think both, take it as you may.

"Usually I'm humble

Right now, I don't choose

You can leave with me

Or, you could have the blues

Some call it arrogant

I call it confident

You decide when you find out what I'm working with

Damn, I know

I'm killing you with them legs

Better yet, them thighs

Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes?

Boy, you're a sight to see

Kinda something like me~." Hannah's voice faded like a soft kiss.

All was quiet.

"That was a lovely song." Alois said as he poked a piano key.

"I try." Hannah said in a shy manner.

Hannah moved forward to get off off the piano.

Alois got up and came around it. He offered her his hand and she took it, a small smile on her face.

She loved when he treated her like a lady.

"Where are you off to?" Alois asked curiously.

Hannah dusted off her ivory blue silk dress that clung to her body, her dips and curves showing along with her proud baby bump.

"I was going to see if the manor needed dusting." She said bashfully.

Alois exhaled in a exasperated manner. "Hannah, please. You know I've talked to you about this. Why don't you go out and make friends?" Alois questioned. "After all you're not my slave until I die anymore."

Hannah twiddled her thumbs. "I..I do not know how.." She mumbled.

"Isn't that cute? Big bad demon lady doesn't know how to make friends." Alois chuckled and shook his head. "Well- how did you befriend me?"

Hannah opened her mouth to reply, only to have Alois stop her short.

"Don't answer that." He said, knowing fully well what she would say. "Matter of fact, take a walk with me."

Hannah gratefully accepted and they strolled the halls of the manor. They had nothing better to do with their time.

"You know," Alois began. "I've been thinking about it and I decided to hire a maid."

Hannah glanced at him. "I am capable of keeping the estate clean Alois." Hannah said with a hint of protest in her tone.

"Is it wrong for me to want my som to be safe?" Alois questioned as he glanced out the window. The sky was blue, with puffy white clouds.

Hannah looked down at her shoes.

"I am sorry." She said softly.

Alois looked over at Hannah.

"Hannah, what's wrong? You've been acting so distant these last few days." Alois said as he took her hand.

They came to a stop. Hannah turned to face Alois. He was holding her hand. It made her feel shy and jumpy.

"Its nothing.." Hannah mumbled.

"No it isn't." Alois sighed. "Please tell me. I'm your friend right?" He questioned.

Hannah sighed softly. "I'm confused." She looked at his bow.

"Why?" Alois questioned curiously.

"I wonder if things will go back to the way they were..or if they will stay this way." Hannah glanced away.

"That's a stupid notion. Isn't it obvious?" Alois took her other hand, forcing her to look at him. "We'll have a son and I'm not too keen on having him see that."

Hannah nodded slowly, taking it all in. "S-So.."

"Hannah," Alois came a bit closer. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I was very, very ignorant for that. You did nothing to me and for me to wrong you so." He squeezed her hands. "If you can find it in your heart to-"

He was cut off. Hannah pulled him into a tight hug. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She caressed his head and held him close.

"You needn't ask." She breathed. "I will always forgive you, no matter what you've done or how long it takes."

 


	13. Fonce

March 26,1890

"I'm not saying I don't like it, but I'm saying I don't like it."

"You never like any of the names I pick out."

"I liked Ashley!"

"You are so insensitive Alois.." Hannah sighed as she folded the paper in her hands and turned away.

"You're so stubborn." Alois rolled his eyes and turned away.

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, let's look at them again." Alois took the paper from Hannah.

"Thank you," Hannah said softly as she smoothed her dress and rested her hand on her bump. Hannah then sat at the foot of his bed and watched him.

Alois sat next to her and continued reading the names.

"Royalty sounds lovely." He commented, placing a hand on his chin.

"For a girl," Hannah added.

"It can be a boys name too." Alois countered.

"No It's not unisex," Hannah replied, her mindset.

"See, this, right here is why we always get into arguments." Alois motioned to her and himself and then all around them.

"I'm simply saying that you cannot name a boy Royalty. Royale, maybe." Hannah said stubbornly.

"Royale suits a girl. We're not even sure what you're having." Alois sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Hannah was hurt. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned away, hugging herself.

"That was rude," Hannah said softly. "You act as if you never got me pregnant in the first place."

Alois rose his thin blonde eyebrow. "What? You're mad at me for using the word 'You're'?" Alois scoffed. "Get over yourself Hannah."

That hurt even more. "I..I.." She couldn't find the words. Should she scream at him? Should she sternly reprimand him? Or should she just shut her mouth and take it?

Hannah moved a bit closer and leaned on Alois. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Alois flicked the paper. "Where did you get Asha from?" He questioned.

"India. I met a little girl." Hannah commented solemnly.

"Oh," Alois said knowingly. "Well, I only really like Royale and Royalty. Maybe Kirean." Alois handed her the paper.

Hannah took it and folded it up. "Royalty is still for a girl." She commented.

"Royalty sounds more like a boys name," Alois argued.

"But Royale is more manly." Hannah countered smartly.

Alois wrapped his arms around Hannah and kissed her head. "Whatever makes you happy." He sighed.

Hannah gently smiled and held back a giggle.

"Whatever?" She repeats.

"Whatever," Alois says in a content manner.

"Then you will admit Royalty is for a girl."

"Hannah!"

...

"Checkmate," Alois said for the tenth time.

Hannah stared at the chessboard. She was baffled.

"What a peculiar game." She said in a low tone.

Alois let out a laugh. "You've been alive for 800 years and you don't know how to play chess?" Alois questioned as he reset the board.

"I spend most of my time in the underworld..or making contracts." Hannah sighed. "Or sleeping."

She leaned back in her chair and began to rub her bump.

She was at her three-month mark. The bump wasn't such a bump anymore. It was more like a belly. Round, firm and soft.

Alois leaned back in his chair and stared at her with a gentle smile.

"Nine months will be too long I fear." He sighed.

Hannah looked up at him with a weary look on her face. "Nine months? Do you intend to kill me?" She shakes her head. "Holding a baby past six months will surely do me in."

"Wait, what?" Alois leaned forward. "Six months? That means it'll come out deformed and malnourished."

Hannah shook her head once more. "No..it doesn't work that way. It'll be just as normal as a human baby. But he'll grow quickly then stop all together." Hannah rubbed her belly as she talked.

"Oh." Alois sighed. "Why do you keep rubbing your stomach like that?" He asked as he moved a chess piece.

Hannah shrugged. "Because I am astonished at how it's growing and moving. It feels nice under my fingers." Hannah hummed as she rubbed her belly in a circular motion.

Alois paused and looked up. "Wait It's moving? How could you not tell me it's moving?!" Alois got up and practically dropped to knees before her. Hannah moved her hand so he could take purchase.

All was quiet.

"Oh, sweet Jesus! I felt it!" He began to rub in a circular motion. He felt movement beneath his fingers.

"I feel him doing somersaults. I may throw up of tickles." Hannah smiles as she watches him. 


	14. Say It

 

 

 

March 30, 1890

Today was sunny. It was hot, to be frank. The manor was cool, but not cool enough.

The earl ditched the jacket and suit vest.

No way in hell he was staying in this place when it was as hot as chicken balls outside.

Holding a loose white sundress, Alois wandered the halls, looking for his lady friend. He chose white for this very occasion.

He didn't refer to her as his maid anymore, because she wasn't. Lady friend was more like it. Or maybe lady friend with benefits.

Hannah was peacefully knitting a blue blanket in the reading room. The blue hinted her hopes for a male child. Not only would she have his child, but she'd have his heir.

But she still had at least two months to go.

"Knock knock Hannah~." Alois hummed as he came in. Hannah looked up and smiled at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing important things?" She quizzed as she put away the blanket, careful not to let him see.

"Like what?" Alois rolled his eyes. "Anyway, put this on." He held out the white sundress.

"Why?" Hannah questioned as she stood. She barely had a bump, but she was still proud of it anyway.

"Because i wanna take you out!" Alois smirked. "Can't have you cooped up here the whole time now can we?"

Hannah blushed. Did he want to take her? Hannah Anafellows? Out?

Hannah untied her apron and let it fall to floor. She then lifted the dress off and then unbuttoned the indigo jumper under it and let it fall.

"All of it, you've gotta be butt naked," Alois said as he snapped his fingers.

"Or maybe you just wanna see my breast." Hannah commented.

"Maybe. Now hurry." Alois chorled and took a seat on a chair arm.

Hannah stripped down to her birthday suit. She stood tall and proud, her exotic body all his for the taking.

"Now slip this on." Alois hummed as he handed her the dress. Hannah put it on and smoothed it out.

Alois stared at her for a second. Then his smirk returned. With her skin tone, the white material and the water, it would be inevitable.

"You look lovely." He complemented.

Hannah blushed and looked down. "T-Thank you." She mumbled.

Alois held out his hand. "Shall we, Milady?"

...

Alois insisted Hannah sit on his lap during the carrige ride. Hannah didnt mind, because it was something they'd only did during sex and she'd wanted to try it outside of the bedroom.

He didn't touch her in any inappropriate way, he just held her as they watched the scenery.

Alois wasn't a gentleman, but he was gentle with her.

"Can I kiss you?" Hannah asked shyly, pulling back to make eye contact.

Alois let out a chortle . "You needn't ask, just do it Hannah."

Hannah pressed her lips to his for a quick second and pulled back. She then leaned her head on his shoulder and continued watching the scenery.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Alois asked curiously.

Hannah shook her head. "No, why?"

"Because you're always so shy around me. You literally just asked to kiss me." Alois said in a soft tone.

Hannah pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Because I do not know what I am..." She hesitated. "To you..."

That hurt, he didn't know why. He didn't even know what she was to him. His lady friend? The mother of his child? Or just Hannah, the demon maid?

"Hannah..." Alois paused "Do you love me?" He stared straight into her soul.

Hannah nodded. "I love you..Alot.." tears welled up in her eyes. "But you do not love me. I am just a sex mate and a woman to breed..." Hannah let her tears fall.

"That...is not true." Alois took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I have deep feelings for you, but I am not sure what it is." Alois used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "You mean alot to me Hannah."

Hannah sniffed and more tears fell. "Please tell me when you figure them out. I do not want to look like a fool Alois." Hannah said in a somber tone.

That hurt even more. Alois didn't know why.

"Okay, I will. I just need time Hannah, please." Alois cupped her face with both hands.

Hannah nodded and sniffed. "You've all the time in the world."

It was around Midday and the sun was high In the sky. The beach was nearly deserted; save for a few people.

Hannah let out a loud laugh, glancing behind her as she ran barefoot across the sand.

The waves lapped at her feet as she ran and the wind blew through her hair.

"I'm coming for you!" Alois called as he raced across the sand behind her. His white shirt was unbuttoned and he wore loose white pants, his hair damp.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Hannah giggled as she turned and splashed water at him.

Alois splashed her right back, wetting the front of her dress.

It was happening just as he wanted it too. The white material became translucent and her brown skin became visible. The martial pressed to her big perky breast, giving him a good view.

Alois ran a few steps and tackled Hannah, sending both of them sprawling into the water.

Hannah wrapped her arms around him and giggled. "That was foul."

"Well I guess that you'll have to punish me." Alois chuckled as he sat up, pulling her up with him.

"I'd rather cuddle you," Hannah admitted sheepishly.

Alois stood up and helped her up. Hannah stood and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her's.

The few locals that were there stared at them. It wasn't resepctful manners to be that close and that nude in public, but it was clear the two didn't give a damn.

Alois pulled back and winked at her. She smiled and giggled.

Alois' eyes fell to her stomach. It was bigger.

"Oh, my.." He said as he stared at it. "You've grown."

"I woke up with it this morning," Hannah said sheepishly.

"I can't even fathom that this is a baby. Our baby." Alois slowly got to his knees to inspect it better, oblivious to the eyes on them.

"Alois..." Hannah looked around, her cheeks burning from all of the people staring at them.

Alois put his hand on it, feeling all happy and proud. "Let them stare." Alois said as he rested his forehead on her bump.

Hannah exhaled and relaxed. She rested her hands on his head, playing in his hair.

"I can barely wait," Alois mumbled.

"In all due time, Alois." Hannah hummed, a soft smile on her face.

 


	15. Hannah; Sass

**_ April 5th, 1890 _ **

Hannah was happy with her life, for the moment. She did not know what happiness was until Alois showed it to her. The way he treated her, the way he talked to her, the way he smiled at her, made jokes or simply comforted her. Hannah couldn’t ask for anything more, she was humble.

With a soft smile on her face, Hannah knitted her child’s first blanket. Of course, she used blue cloth. She wanted a son, a mix of her and a mix of Alois. She wanted to have his heir, a strong heir to uphold the Trancy name and carry on the legacy.

Hannah dreamed of holding her child, pushing him out of her and cradling him like the precious little gem he was. On sleepless nights Hannah found herself reading books on mother hood, pregnancy and birth. She wanted to better herself for him, for Royale.

But of course, Hannah couldn’t help feeling scared. She felt him growing inside of her and it made her scared. She didn’t know why, but her breath became short and fear overtook her being if she dwelled on the feeling too much.

Alois watched Hannah knit the blanket with the utmost curiosity. The way her nimble fingers worked swiftly, bringing the blue cloth together. Alois wondered why she chose to make a blanket. Why not a hat? Or maybe a pillow?

“I’m four months old now…” Hannah said, her tone soft spoken. She didn’t look up at Alois when she said that, she kept her eyes glued on the blanket.

“When did you find out you were pregnant?” Alois asked as he crossed his legs and leaned forward, watching her.

Hannah looked up at him. “How does that answer my proposal?” She asked.

Alosi shrugged. “Just tell me.” He said.

“the 10th of January.” Hannah answered. She put the blanket aside and leaned back in her chair. She placed her hands on her stomach and let out a soft sigh. She felt a nap coming on.

“Technically, you’re still three months old. It’s not the 10th yet.” Alois said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Hannah arched her eyebrow at Alois. “Technically, technically does not cash out.” Hannah said.

“Oh?” Alois inquired.

“Our… affair started in December,” Hannah began. “And I could have gotten pregnant anywhere between December 20th and January 10th.”

“Technically, we are going to use technically since you don’t know exactly when you got pregnant. You only know when you found out.” A soft laugh left Alois lips. He sighed and shook his head.

“But what if I don’t want to use technically?” Hannah challenged, arching her eyebrow. Hannah had grown, slowly but surely. Alois was just tasting a little bit of her attitude and sass, unbeknownst of how sassy and well-spoken Hannah could be.

“Then I guess you’re going to have to get used to technically.” Alois said flatly.

Hannah stayed quiet, contemplating her reply. She did not want to be rude, part of her still thought Alois would strike her if she was. But at the same time Hannah wanted to be heard, to be equal, to be respected by him.

Thus, Hannah chose to piss him off. It was stupid, but the only way she could be heard and regarded by him is if she did something stupid. “But what if I don’t want to use technically?” Hannah said once more.

“Then you’re going to have to get used to technically.” Alois repeated.

“But what if I don’t want to use technically?” Hannah asked again.

Alois set Hannah with a look. Hannah looked at him with an innocent look on her face. Alois let out a sigh and looked down at his boots, his blonde locks falling forward. Then he looked back up at her with his lips pressed together, somehow smiling. He stared at her with his baby blue orbs.

“You do realize you are pissing me off, right?” Alois asked.

“You do realize I don’t want to use technically?” Hannah asked in turn.

“You do realize you are pissing me off, right?”

“You do realize I don’t want to use technically?”

Alois got up and walked over to Hannah. Hannah flinched when he reached for her hands. Alois paused.

 _Did she just flinch?_ He asked himself. _Did she think I was going to hit her?_

Alois looked Hannah up and down, surveying her appearance. Even if he did hit her it was well within her power to hit him back- maybe snap his neck. Alois wondered why she never did hit him back when he’d hit her.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Alois asked as he offered her his hand.


	16. Hannah; Reborn

**_ April 10th,  _ 1890 **

Hannah was officially 4 months pregnant now. It seared into her mind like a hot iron, Alois’ philosophy. She wasn’t 4 months pregnant until today and the tenth of every month until she gave birth. Of course Hannah knew this wasn’t true, she knew not to let his words impact her but she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Was she this feeble minded? Was she this vulnerable? What exactly had Alois done to her mind through the years? Was this this how it felt to love someone? Was their word law if you loved someone?

But still, Hannah believed she was her own demon. She had been four months pregnant since April 1st and her word was law in her mind. After all it was not Alois who was carrying this baby, it was not Alois who was feeling this baby grow inside of him, it was not Alois who had to go through humiliation to get this baby. It was her. It was not Alois who got horrible cramps, it was not Alois who had morning sickness, it was not Alois who would have to push this baby out. _It was her._

Hannah constantly found herself wondering if it would ever work. She and Alois. There were so many reasons why they wouldn’t work. She and Alois were from completely different worlds, species and they were different people. She was a demon, he was a human, she was from the Hellian Planes (another Dimension), He was from England Arachnophile. He was loud, vibrant, happy. She was quiet, blue, awkward. But they were both broken, in one way or another.

Hannah felt a little movement in her lower stomach and it pulled her from her train of thought. Her baby was moving, Royale was moving! With newfound excitement Hannah placed down the book she was reading and stood, quickly making her way out of her room and down the hall to the study.

She didn’t even knock. She just barged right in. Alois and Viscount Druiitt looked up in surprise from their conversation.

“He’s moving,” Hannah said, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Sorry,” Alois said to the Viscount. He stood and walked around the desk, taking Hannah’s hand he led her out of the study. Hannah was far too submerged in the moving in her lower stomach to even notice she was about to get a scolding.

Once they were outside, Alois closed the door quietly then turned to her. “Do you ever knock?” He asked.

Hannah looked up from her belly. “You didn’t tell me anyone was coming over.” She answered.

Alois studied Hannah. In truth, he couldn’t even be mad. He didn’t tell her the Viscount was coming over. He never really told her anything to be honest. Alois didn’t really feel like his business was her own. But Hannah was his equal, right?

Alois began to feel guilty. If Hannah was his equal and things have changed then she should know about things like this. She should know what was going on in the manor. It was another level of disregard and disrespect Alois had for Hannah. It was a habit he needed to break.

Alois slowly took Hannah’s hands in his own. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then he opened them. “You’re right, I’m sorry, I should’ve told you Hannah.” He said in a sincere tone. Alois leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her dark lips.

Hannah could barely mask her surprise. Alois never really told her sorry, and when he did she was always surprised. And he kissed her. He kissed her after telling her sorry! Hannah could barely comprehend it nevertheless form a reply. She gently sighed, staring at Alois in a dreamy manner.

Alois took that as a beacon to continue. He let her hands go and placed his hands on her swollen belly. There was a pause. Then Alois felt shifting under his fingers. His eyes widened with happiness and a smile played on his lips. “I can feel him, I can feel him!” He said, moving his hands to the bottom of her stomach.

Hannah felt happiness pulsating through her body. Hannah didn’t know she was crying until she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She abruptly turned away from Alois and covered her face as she choked up.

Alois arched his eyebrow at her. “Hannah? What’s wrong?” He asked.

Hannah shook her head and waved him off. “N-Nothing.” She said in a breaking tone.

Alois refused to take no for an answer. He walked around her and took her wrist then pried them away from her face.

‘ _Why Is she crying_?’ Alois thought. ‘ _Is it because of me?’_

Alois wordlessly released her hands and cupped her face. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs as quickly as they came. Hannah’s wide uncut sapphires stared at him in disbelief.

 _‘Why is he doing this?’_ Hannah thought. _‘I’m not that special.’_

Alois brought Hannah into a hug, one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back, rubbing in a circular motion.

_‘He’s so warm.’_

_‘I’m such an ass… I always make her cry. Way to go on fucking up Alois.’_

_‘He smells good. I’m ruining his jacket.’_

_‘God, Hannah.’_

_‘I want to call him Jim…’_

The hallway was quiet, except for the little sniffles and hiccups of Hannah. Birds chirped outside. They could hear the fountain. It felt like a nostalgic moment.

Hannah pulled away and looked at his handsome face. He was leveled with her now, if not taller. She did not have to tilt her head down to look him in the eyes. Hannah sniffled and then rubbed her nose.

“I’m fine.” She said.

“No, you’re not.” Alois argued.

“I’m happy.” Hannah said. “I cry because I am happy.” She looked him in the eyes as she spoke. She wanted him to feel what she was saying.

Alois quiet. He reached up and took a strand of her hair. He twirled it. A soft smile played on Alois’ lips. “I’m happy too.”

Hannah shyly smiled and looked down. Her stomach was swollen and his stomach was flat. “You should get back. The Viscount is waiting.”

Alois chortled. “Right.” He kissed her head before going back into the study, closing the door behind him.

 

Her baby was still moving later on that day. Every 5 or 10 minutes he’d shift or kick her. It didn’t hurt. It made her giggle, mostly. Hannah found herself near the servant’s wing and she decided to visit her old room. It was small and dark. She could see just fine, so she didn’t light the candle. Her room had a small bed with a bare beru. In the drawers were her old maid’s uniforms.

Hannah sighed softly and sat on the bed. She remembered that day. The day she found out she was pregnant. She didn’t feel good. She didn’t feel normal. She missed her scheduled lady days, that made her feel the least bit human. She sat here, contemplating on leaving. Yes, Hannah wanted to run away and never show her face here ever again. She didn’t think she was capable of motherhood, or even loving this child. But she had to be reasonable. If she was pregnant, with Alois’ child, she couldn’t just run. She would not only deny Alois an heir, she would deny her child it’s birth right. She couldn’t provide a life for her child, but he could.

She would deny all three of them happiness, and Hannah wanted happiness more than the most succulent soul in the world. She’d tasted a bit of it and she wanted more.

Hannah stood from the bed and walked over to the beru. She ripped open the drawers and snatched the maid’s uniforms up. Hannah closed her eyes and focused, channeling all of her anger. The uniforms went up in black and blue flames. They burned in her hands, slowly but surely. They turned to ashes and Hannah burned the ashes away too.

Those maid uniforms held bad memories for her. Bad memories of Alois. She wanted to forget them all. She wanted to start a new chapter. She wanted to make more happy memories.

Hannah’s hands were burned and charred like dead, burned flesh. They began to heal, returning to their former state. Hannah stared at her hands, a smile playing on her lips.

_With these hands, she would shape her future._

 


	17. Alois; Honest

**_ April 15th, 1890 _ **

_Hannah hiked up her wedding dress with one hand and held her bouquet of white roses in the other. She ran along the beach, her bare feet sinking into the sand. Alongside her a little boy ran, cheering her on.  The sun was beating down upon them and the sea breeze was gentle and sweet._

_He was just up ahead, waving her on. Hannah’s smile grew wider. Then suddenly, the sky was black, the water was read and the sand was grey. Fear overtook her being. Hannah dropped the bouquet and whisked the little boy up off the floor, caressing his head full of blonde hair a she whispered muted words to him._

_As she ran, trying to get to Alois, the sand pulled her down, making her slower and slower. The sand was turning to Tar. Hannah felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Her hands shot upward, holding the child above her head as she sunk lower and lower into the tar. It ruined her lily-white wedding dress and burned her skin._

_‘WerE cOmiNG FoR YOU haNNah’ It was as if thousands of disoriented voices spoke at the same time. Hannah opened her mouth to scream but tar slipped down her throat._

Hannah’s eyes snapped open, staring straight at the canopy. Her breath was hard and her body was coated with sweat. She sat up and held her belly until she calmed down. It didn’t happen right away, but soon she was breathing normally.

Hannah looked over to the window and saw that it was still night time. The stars were still out and the moon was full. The sounds of owls and nightlife was clear to her and she could hear the fountain and the stream from her room.

Throwing her covers off, Hannah stood up from her bed still holding her swollen belly. She didn’t bother fixing the covers. Hannah hobbled out of her bedroom and across the hall to the master suite. She gently pushed the door and peeked inside. A

Alois looked up from the picture frame he was holding. Seeing Hannah, Alois perked up a bit.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked.

Hannah sheepishly nodded. “Nightmares…” She said softly.

Alois threw back the covers and patted the spot beside him. “Sleep with me?” He asked.

Hannah gently smiled. ‘Sleep with me?’ she remembered what that meant. Sex. Now it meant innocent cuddles and naps. Hannah hoped it would mean both after she had the baby. She sauntered over to the bed and sat next to him, pulling the covers upon herself. She let out a content sigh.

Alois smiled at her before looking back down at the picture frame. Hannah looked over at him then down at the picture. It was a picture of a young woman with pale skin, flaxen hair and baby blue eyes. She wore velvety gowns and her lips were red. She held a small baby with flaxen hair that slept peacefully on her bosom.

“Who is that?” Hannah asked curiously.

Alois didn’t answer right away. He licked his bottom lip, eyes trained on the picture, on the woman. He bit his bottom lip then let out a sigh.

“This,” Alois said slowly. “This is Alois’ mother.” Alois didn’t look at Hannah as he spoke. He knew fully well what he said and what it meant. He knew very well what he was risking. “Sometimes I wished she was actually my mother…”

Hannah stared at the woman for a bit longer. She looked exactly like Alois. His hair, his eyes and even his little cowlick. “Then who are you?” She asked curiously. Hannah looked over at him with her wide uncut sapphires.

Alois didn’t speak. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her. How could he? He’d lied to her about who he was for the past few months he’d been close to her. “I sometimes wonder what Alois was like…”

“Probably like you…” Hannah said softly. “I bet he looked like you too.”

Alois let out a chortle and shook his head. “Like me? No. He can’t be like me. His father would have loved him.”

Hannah frowned and stared at Alois for a bit. Then she said “What makes you think his father would have loved him? He’s a boy, is he not?”

Alois ran his thumb over the photo, sadly peering down at her. He sighed and closed his eyes, grasping the picture frame.

Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We all have secrets.” She said softly. Alois slowly looked over at Hannah. She smiled. “I’m Hannah, Hannah Annafellows and you are?”

Alois blinked. _“I’m Jim, Jim Macken.”_


	18. Future Guaranteed

**_ April 20, 1890 _ **

Alois was honest with her, for the first time in a long time. She didn’t act cold towards him. She didn’t turn her back and walk away from him. Hannah was whole heartedly welcoming.

It was as if they were getting to know each other, truthfully, this time. There was little tension in the air. Hannah felt as if she could express herself to him without being scared. She could call his name comfortably without being the least bit shy about it. Alois felt as if he could tell her anything, he cracked jokes normally and did sweet little things that made Hannah smile. This, this was the beginning of something beautiful and they both knew it.

Was this what love felt like? To feel so comfortable? So care-free? Just... happy?

“I’m not saying it looks weird, but I’m saying it looks weird, you know?” Alois chuckled as he turned the baby doll in his hand. “I mean, where’s the cock?” Alois arched his eyebrow. “And does it come in any other color than white? I’m pretty sure the baby won’t be white. Maybe a…. Beige-ish color?” Alois shrugged. “Or brown, black and or blue. _I don’t discriminate_.”

Hannah gently giggled and held her stomach. “Jim it’s supposed to be unisex, okay? And they don’t see much black or brown people in London.” She took the baby doll from him and put it on the changing table. Hannah inhaled and exhaled. “Okay, being serious now.”

Alois slowly looked at her. Hannah slowly looked at him. Smiles grew on their lips and then they broke out into lawless laughter. They sounded like hyenas and they didn’t care in the least bit. Laughter came easily in the past few days. It was a part of honesty.

The laughter died down and both held their stomachs, cheeks hurting from all of that laughter. “Okay, Okay,” Alois exhaled and composed himself. “No more jokes.”

Hannah nodded and composed her own self. She pushed her hair back from her face and tied it with a wide rubber band. She knew she looked basic today. She didn’t dawn one of the many expensive gowns Alois bought her. She wore a simple white gown made of cotton, her feet bare and of course, her hair tied back. Alois looked similar. He ditched his suit vest and coat, only in his dress shirt and that wasn’t even buttoned up. He wore his shorts and his socks, his boots left in his closet.

It was late afternoon. The mail boy had just delivered the practice baby Alois ordered for parenthood practice. Hannah insisted that they started right away. Something along the lines of ‘The baby could come at any minute!’

Hannah fixed the baby on the changing table and then took a cloth diaper. She handed it to Daddy, A.k.a Alois. “Here, you try, Jim.” She said.

“I’d rather not Hannah.” Alois handed the diaper back to Hannah. “I won’t be doing… _this_.” Alois crossed his hands and casually looked on.

Hannah arched her eyebrow at him. “What? You’ve never seen a cock? Or a vagina?” Hannah questioned. “Because I’m pretty sure we both have them and have seen them at least once or twice.” Hannah’s tone was sassy, but Alois loved it. Her 360 from quiet and introverted to well-spoken, intelligent, sassy but not quite social was just… Beautiful.

Alois chuckled and shrugged. “I mean, I would rather not do that part. I’d feel like Former Lord Trancy.”

Hannah turned to Alois and took his face in her hands. He looked at her and she locked his eyes in a sincere stare. “This is your child, Jim. This is our child. “ She said. “Nothing about this is sexual, it’s all about love, caring for our child and picking them up when they fall. They are our holy grail. “

Alois stared at her, taking each word she spoke. They hit home. He slowly nodded, closing his eyes. Alois sighed. “Alright… Alright.” Alois opened his eyes. “But don’t you think it’s a bit odd for a demon to be talking about something holy?” Hannah rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. “I don’t know about you, but this is my child and they’ll be the light of my life until I die.”

“If you do die.” Alois said. “And why can’t my intentions be the same as yours? Huh?”

Hannah shrugged. “Because I honestly do not know about you.” She said.

Alois clasped his hands together. “Right.” He said. “Show me how this baby thing works.”

…

“Then you wrap it like that…and then…tuck… and done!” Alois held up the practice baby, swaddled in the blue baby blanket Hannah had knitted. Hannah smiled and clapped. “Finally,.” She said.

“Hey!” Alois said. “I put in so much effort because you can’t have the meat falling out of the bun.”

“Taco.” Hannah corrected.

“You know I mean the curry buns!” Alois sighed as he put the baby down. Hannah smirked, a tiny unnoticeable smirk. She liked messing with him and making him angry, knowing he wouldn’t harm her in anyway.

Hannah picked up the practice baby and began to rock it in her arms, swaying her body. “ _Can you feel the heat on my skin,_ ” Hannah gently sang. “ _Can you feel all my loving~ You and me, we're standing on the sun._ ” Hannah caressed the plastic head and smiled. “ _Can you feel the heat on my skin,”_

Alois leaned on the changing table and watched Hannah, smiling. Alois never thought things would take a turn for the best, especially with her. Hannah was just… so quiet and sad before and now she was just…Happy.

“So,” Alois said, calling Hannah’s attention. “Next month the doctor is coming over to go over the birth procedure.”

Hannah paused and looked up from the plastic baby. She quirked her eyebrow. “As in… Natural birth or caesarean section?”

Alois shrugged. “It’s up to you, really.”

“Wait a second, I can’t even fathom why you would call a doctor? Aren’t I perfectly capable of having my baby alone?”

Alois arched his brow and gave Hannah look. “What? So you’re gonna go into a room and then come back out with a baby?” He shook his head. “No, it doesn’t work that way, Hannah. I’m gonna be there, the doctors gonna be there too. You can’t do something like this alone.”

“But why can’t I do it alone?” Hannah questioned. “I don’t need everyone looking at my vagina while I’m pushing out a baby.”

“Because _I_ said you can’t do it alone.” Alois lowered his tone. “Is it wrong for me to be worried? To want both of you to be safe?”

Hannah stared at Alois for a few seconds, trying to fathom and comprehend what he just said.

 _‘Did he just…_ ’ Hannah looked down at the baby. ‘ _Did he just say I love you discreetly?_ ’

Hannah blinked and looked up from the plastic baby. “I don’t see why the doctor has to be there, but since you really want it then it’s not my place to deny you.”

Alois leaned off of the changing table and walked over to Hannah. He took the plastic baby and tossed it aside. Then he put both hands on her stomach. “If you’re that shy then we can use a blanket, to cover your lower half.”

Hannah nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’d like that.” She said softly, nothing more than a whisper. Alois looked at her pretty face for a second. Then he leaned in and kissed her, pressing his pale lips to her dark lips. Hannah’s eyes fluttered close and so did his own. When the kiss broke, their blue eyes locked. The exchange was mutual.

Hannah reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. Then she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She opened her mouth to whisper those three sweet words, words she’d pined to say. But she decided against it. Hannah was too shy. She was too scared she might be pressuring him into something he did not want. If it took 30 years for Alois to decide then so be it. She would wait faithfully.

“Are you okay?” Alois gently asked.

Hannah nodded slowly. “I… I am tired. I feel light headed.” She whispered.

“Do you wanna sit or lay down?” Alois’ hands found their way to her waist.

“Lay down.” She answered. Alois slowly helped her over to the bed, his hands on her waist. Hannah held fast to his shoulders to fake her light headedness. He lifted her up with much effort and set her down on the bed, lying next to her. Hannah used his arm as a pillow and held the other over her swollen belly.

“Are you feeling better? Should I get Claude?” Alois asked.

“No, please don’t.” Hannah softly protested. “I don’t feel safe around him…”

“Then what should I do?” Alois asked. “I don’t want you to be sick.”

Hannah sighed and turned onto her side, burying her face in his chest. _“Just hold me.”_


	19. Alois; Sincere

**_ April 25th, 1890 _ **

_Hannah wielded Leviathan. Blood mixed with sweat coated her body. Hannah parried the other’s sword and brought Leviathan down on her opponent, a fire haired demoness only to have her sword knock Leviathan away. Hannah swiftly kicked the other demoness in the middle, sending her leaping backwards. Hannah bared her teeth in a animalistic way, ivory white fangs showing._

_The fire haired grunted and then charged Hannah, leaping into the air before bring her sword down. Hannah parried the sword with Leviathan and grabbed the demoness’s foot and swung her around before slamming her on the floor. She was up in a second. She drove her sword into Hannah’s arm, missing her chest by a few inches._

_Hannah hissed and brought her fist up, punching the demoness straight in her pointy nose. Hannah leaped back, putting room between the two._

_Suddenly, a tall blonde haired demon with blood wine eyes came up behind the demoness and put her in a headlock. He shouted, his words muted. Hannah tightened her hold on Leviathan and surged forward. She drove Leviathan into the demoness’s middle. The demoness brought her sword up and with the last of her strength, she drove it through Hannah’s middle. Hannah’s eyes widened and she coughed up blood._

_The demon’s eyes widened, the wind moving his hair from his face. And Alois saw himself._

 

Alois was up all night, thinking about the dream he had. He didn’t want to call it a nightmare, because those come true. He racked his brain to find a meaning, why he’d dreamed about it. The most freighting part was the end. When Hannah died.

Alois was scared. It could have meant so many things. But if it was a glimpse of the future, would Hannah really die? Would he really become a demon? _Would he end up all alone in the end?_

“Jim?” Hannah said, calling his attention.

Alois looked up from his food at Hannah. “Huh?” He said.

Hannah arched her eyebrow, giving him a look. “What’s the matter with you? You seem so distant today.” Hannah’s look softened. “Did I do something wrong?” She asked in a soft tone.

Alois quickly shook his head and waved his hand. “No! No, it’s not you at all. I just have a lot on my mind right now Hannah.” Alois sighed and pinched his nose bridge,

Hannah only looked more hurt. Her tone quivered as she said “It’s the baby isn’t it? It’s both of us then?” Hannah sniffled and wiped her watering eyes.

“Hannah-“

“See? I knew this would h-happen. I told y-you I could have a-aborted it.”

“Hannah can I-“

“W-what am I s-supposed to d-do-“

“Hannah!” Alois rose his voice and stood up, slamming his hands on the table. Hannah jumped and covered her face. “Can you please stop jumping to conclusions! I never even said anything about that!”

“What else must I do but jump to conclusions?! You don’t even talk to me and let me know what’s going on with you!” Hannah’s breath was hard. “I don’t want to do this alone! What am I to do if you leave me?!

“ **HOW ABOUT YOU ASK THEN?! I ALWAYS ASK YOU ALL THE TIME! IF YOU’RE SCARED OF SOMETHING THEN SAY IT GODDAMIT, HANNAH!** ”

“ _Don’t scream at me, Jim!_ ”

“I wouldn’t have to scream if you wouldn’t act so damn dramatic and petty!” Alois wiped everything off of the table with his hands. Hannah pressed herself flat into her chair and let out a squeak.

The triplets rushed to clean it up but Alois yelled “Leave it!”

Alois looked down at the bare table, profusely blinking. His frame trembled as he took uneven breaths. He slowly looked at Hannah. She had her hands over her face, not looking at him. Her shoulders shook.

 Alois inhaled and exhaled. He looked back down at the table and then back up at Hannah. Alois leaned off the table and walked around it, over the food and broken plates. Hannah tensed up when he crouched down in front of her. Alois gently placed his hands over her own and took them away from her face. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away all of Hannah’s tears. She looked down at him with glossy eyes full of emotion. Hannah sniffled and pressed her lips together.

Alois wiped away a stray tear drop. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I’m sorry Hannah.”

Hannah gently placed her hands on his own and slowly nodded. She blinked and more tears came. Alois wiped those away to. “Can you forgive me?” He asked softly.

Hannah nodded once more. “Y-Yes.” She sniffled.

 Alois stood up, holding her hands. Then he helped Hannah off of the chair and embraced her in a warm hug. They hugged for a good minute or two. It was just what Alois needed, after his night and his morning. Hannah pulled back to look at his handsome face and she kissed him, a short sweet kiss.

 

Noon was better than the morning. Alois and Hannah sat in the nursery, reading books on pregnancy, birth and parenthood. They were mostly Hannah’s books, but Alois picked the smallest book because he didn’t really like reading.

Alois sat on the floor, his jacket and boots in a puddle by the window. Hannah sat in the rocking chair in front of him, rubbing her feet together to keep them warm.

Alois knew how the whole baby thing worked, you fuck, sperm meets egg, egg goes to the uterus and BAM! You’re pregnant. The book was going into detail about fertilization.

“What the hell is fallopian tube?” Alois asked, looking up at Hannah.

Hannah peeked out from behind her book. “It’s a pair of tubes, a woman has two on either side of the uterus. It’s what the egg moves down to reach the uterus or the sperm can find its way up there and fertilize the egg, nevertheless.”

“Right.” Alois looked back down at the book. “What is the difference between Sperm and Semen, isn’t it the same thing?”

Hannah held the urge to whistle. “Semen is the liquid that Sperm resides in. Every male has semen but they don’t start to make sperm until the age of 11.”

Alois whistled. “ _Make sperm_.” He put the book down and did air quotes.

Hannah chortled and shook her head. “Jim,” She said.

“No, no don’t.” Alois chuckled. “I just had to get that one out.”


	20. The New Maids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating this story, Ive been wrapped up 'Do You Mind'. Please accept my apology chapter.

May 5th, 1890  
  
Hannah was counting the days until she'd see her baby. She was patiently counting the days until she'd have to push their baby out of her body. She was counting the days until she would hold her bloody baby on her breast and cry of Joy. At five months pregnant, Hannah held her belly protectively. She spent her time cooped up in her room, the library or the study. She didn't venture, she made sure to stay near to Alois. Claude nor anybody else would take her precious child away from her. She was so close too, just next month she would finally meet her baby, their baby.   
  
Hannah woke up every morning to Alois' face. They slept together almost every night. He would hold her and she would gently sing to him or maybe they'd talk about the future. Sometimes they'd reminisce on the past. Hannah felt as if she was in a better place in her life. She'd never known happiness like this. She never knew what it meant to have somebody hold you when you're scared, dry your tears when you cry, somebody to love.  
  
"You're beautiful," Alois whispered as he twirled a strand of her hair. Hannah gently smiled and looked down from his stunning sky blue eyes. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I feel homely." Hannah looked up, into his sky blue orbs. Alois offered her a gentle smile. "You're gorgeous Hannah." He whispered. "Your skin, your eyes, your hair... Your body." He placed his hand on her shoulder and trailed it down, taking her hand he gave it a soft squeeze. Hannah felt a strong emotion wash over her. She herself did not know what it was. She did not know what to say or what to do. She did not know how to act.  
  
"Jim," She whispered.  
  
The day soon began. Hannah took her usual bath and dressed in a loose, big gown mainly to hide her pregnancy, for Alois had many visitors at this time of the year. She pinned her hair back with a blue butterfly hairclip, hoping Alois would fancy it. She was like a crushing school girl, dressing in a certain way for him and acting a certain way too.  
  
They met in the hallway and walked to the dining room. Alois had done a 360 from his usual wardrobe, he'd changed it months ago but this was when Hannah was beginning to notice. He wore colors that suited him, like black or maroon. Today he wore black pants tucked into knee-high black boots with a white dress shirt and a Forrest green suit vest. Alois still wore his trademark charcoal ribbon.  
  
Claude and the triplets were there waiting when they arrived. Alois pulled a chair for her and she gratefully sat down, offering him a smile. Alois sat in the chair next to her and smiled back at her, saying "Why do you do that thing when you smile?"  
  
Hannah tilted her head. "What thing?" She asked curiously.  
  
Alois let out a chuckle. "You make me smile."  
  
Hannah's cheeks gently burned with a blush. "You're such a goof." She reached forward and took the teapot, pouring him some tea. Alois watched as she added three sugars and a cream, just how he liked it. Hannah stirred it and presented him the teacup. "Just how you like it." She said warmly. Alois gratefully took the teacup and locked eyes with her as he took a sip of the tea. Hannah smiled and helped herself to some tea. Her smile was contagious, it made Alois smile.  
  
"Just how you like it." She said warmly. Alois gratefully took the teacup and locked eyes with her as he took a sip of the tea. Hannah smiled and helped herself to some tea. Her smile was contagious, it made Alois smile. Breakfast was a silly affair. Alois cracked little jokes and commented on how Hannah did things. She felt herself swelling, about to bust. He was in a great mood this morning. Was it because of her?  
  
After breakfast, Alois placed down the tea cup and turned to face Hannah. "Hannah," he said, calling her attention.  
  
Hannah looked up from rubbing her swollen belly. "Yes, Jim?" she replied. Her sapphire eyes held love and kindness, her expression was soft and lucid.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, but I never made the time." Alois began. "I hired some replacement maids because I don't really want you stressing yourself out with the baby and all."  
  
"I don't have a problem with that. I'm glad you told." She reached out and took his hand. Alois placed his other hand over her own and gave it a squeeze. Their eyes locked, sapphire on baby blue. Alois smiled at her and she smiled back at him. The love practically oozed off of their beings. Hannah's cheeks began to burn and she ducked her head, looking away. 

After breakfast, Hannah retreated to her bedroom. Alois was busy with pressing matters, things Hannah doubted she'd even care to understand or watch. Hannah sat by the window in her rocking chair. She held the plastic baby doll, wrapped in a piece of cloth. She did not use the rich blue blanket she had knitted for him, no one or nothing would be the first to feel the warmth of her love other than him. Hannah looked down at the baby doll, into the lifeless blue eyes, a gentle smile on her face.

This was like waiting for a Christmas gift but you already knew what you were getting, but you couldn't have it until Christmas. That was how Hannah felt, denied. In her heart she knew not to rush things, he was taking the time to grow inside of her womb and she would carry him until he was ready to come out. Hannah took a small plastic hand and held it in her own, giving it a soft squeeze. She kissed the plastic forehead and closed her eyes, trying to imagine their child.

She assumed he would weigh a little more than he needed to, Alois made sure she ate even when she didn't want to. His hair would be soft and curly, lavender hair if not Flaxen. Hannah was a demon and Alois was a human, his genes were weaker than her own and it would be rare for his own to win over her's. His skin would be a warm beige or maybe tan beiege, a mulatto. His eyes would be blue, sapphires like her own or baby blue like his own. Maybe he would have Alois' wide eyelids and his deep set eyes, maybe he would have Hannah's hooded lids and her close set eyes. Maybe he would have Hannah's upturned button nose or maybe Alois' long, narrow nose. Maybe he would have Hannah's long, oval facial structutre or maybe Alois' heart shaped, sculpted features. Maybe he would have Hannah's plump lips or maybe Alois' thin lips.

_The possibilities were endless._

Hannah opened her eyes and pulled back from the baby doll. She placed it on the windowsill and sat back in her rocking chair. She placed both hands on her swollen belly and sighed. "I can't wait to meet you."

...

Alois had come to retrieve Hannah around 3 o'clock. He found the pregnant demoness dozing in her rocking chair, hands on her belly somewhat protectively. Alois stopped by the bed and leaned on the tall mahogany post. He watched Hannah with a soft smile. she seemed so peaceful, so happy. Alois knew if he found her like this month's ago, he would do something irrational. Maybe hit her not caring that she was pregnant, with his child at that. Maybe he would thrash her, maybe he would degrade her or poke out her other eye. Alois found these things to be irrational, now that he looked back on it. Hannah did nothing wrong to him or to provoke him, so why would he hit her? Alois liked to believe he was young and stupid.

Taking a step forward, Alois called out her name. "Hananh," He said softly. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands into his own. " _Hannah, it's time to wake up_." He cooed. Hannah's face was serene, she didn't react. She must have been in a deep sleep then. Alois reached up and moved a strand of hair from her face then he carressed her soft face. "Hannah..." Alois said once more. "Hannah wake up."

Hannah's eyes fluttered open and she sat up a bit, looking around. "Huh?" She said.

Alois softly chuckled. "The maids are arrivng in about twenty minutes, I thought you'd want to meet them."  He said as he took her hands and gave them a soft squeeze.

 

Alois was yet to baby proof the study, nevertheless the mansion. Hannah worriedly touched the edge of the desk, the sharp wood edge. She could see Royale hitting his head or bruising something on it. Hannah for one, knew he'd be in here a lot. If she did infact bore a boy it was more Alois' child than her own.

"Why isn't there a plastic cap on the corners of this desk?" Hannah asked as she walked around the desk and leaned on the back of Alois' chair. She took a strand of his flaxen hair between her fingers, looked at it and then let it fall back to his head.

Alois had his feet up on the desk and his hands clasped on his abdomen. He was trying to appear lucid ot the maids. "I haven't gotten around to doing that." Alois shrugged.

"Alois," Hannah sighed. "You know he'll be in here alot."

" _Woah, woah, woah,_ " Alois twisted his neck to look up at her.  "Where did Alois come from?" he asked. " _That isn't my name_."

Hannah looked down at him with a calm expression. "I'm trying to communicate with you on a serious level because when I call you Jim you really don't take me seriously. You just stare at my lips." She tapped his nose and leaned off the chair and then walked to the desk a leaned on it.

Alois sighed and ran a hand through his hair, watching Hannah. "I can't help it. You have nice lips." He said in a low tone. Alois cleared his throat. "Maybe you should enforce emotion and tone in your voice. Your voice is always so soft."

Hannah shook her head, pressing her lips togehter. "A woman with a soft spoken tone and voice is considered proper. I cannot do that."

Alois shrugged. "So?" He asked. "I am pretty sure you have a voice and you can scream, so why not use? I'm sorry, I don't see anyone else other than me in this room or this estate other than the triplets and Claude." Alois flipped his hair in a feminine way. "Aren't you the mother of _my child_? You're gonna have to scream at some point, so why not start now?

Hannah gently laughed and nodded. "Or maybe our child can be like me, quiet and obedient."

_"Oh, no, no, no Hannah. This is the seed of Jim Macken we're talking about."_

Hannah laughed but quickly covered her mouth. She crossed her arms and looked down at her belly. "Or maybe he can be like both of us, quiet but mischievous."

Alois slowly clapped his hands. "Mischievous is right, still remeber that time I was trying to take off my shoes and you just came in butt naked and tackle me." Alois wiggled his eyebrows and shrugged, throwing his hands up and stretching. "But what can I say? I was mischievous-er."

Hannah closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt the burning in her cheeks as she remebered. It was safe to say it was what got their sexual relationship and escapes going. It happened almost every day until she started to show. Hannah couldn't even formulate a proper reply.

There was a knock on the door, cutting through the silence. Alois scrambled to sit up straight and pull his chair up to the desk. He propped his elbows up on the desk and interlocked his fingers, staring at the door. Hannah quickly got behind Alois' chair and leaned on the back of it. Alois let out a breath andbegan to speak-

"No, wait I'm not ready," Hannah said softly as she leaned off his chair and walked around it, sitting on the desk. Alois looked at Hannah with mild annoyance and amusement in his eyes. Hannah scooted her bum futher on to the desk so she wouldn't fall. Then she sat up straight, even though it ached her back and faced a certain way so her pregnancy wasn't that noticeable.

"Okay, you can continue." Hannah said.

"Really Hannah?"

"What?"

"You couldn't lean on the back of the chair?"

"But my feet start to hurt after a while..."

" _Here, wanna sit in my lap_?"

"..."

"It was sarcasm,"

" _Oh I know, I was just not answering you._ "

Alois gave Hannah a look and then blinked. "Disrespectful," he said before turning to the door. "Come In."

Claude opened the door and stepped inside. He stepped aside and two young women came in after him. Claude bowed. "Your Highness, the replacement maids have arrived."

Alois waved his hand. "That'll be all, Claude." He said flatly. Claude bowed once more and silently left. Alois picked up a sheet of paper on his desk and read it over. It was silent in the study for a few minutes. Hannah took that time to look the replacements over, just for her own personal amusement. One was tall, presumably around 5 ft. The other was short, around 4 ft. One was blonde and the other was a brunette. The brunette fidgeted and looked around nervously. The other was doing the same to Hannah, looking her up and down in curiosity. Hannah could practically feel her itching to know whether she was pregnant or just fat. Hannah could tell she was perplexed by her exoticness.

Alois cleared his throat and set the two women with a look. Hannah liked when he did that, switching from his usal playful self to this serious mature man. "Good afternoon, I am Earl Alois Trancy and this is Hannah Annafellows." Alois smiled. "Now which one of you is Crystal stewart?"

The tall blonde woman stepped forward, a soft smile on her face. "It is i, My lord." She glanced at Hannah once more before setting her sight on Alois.

"Uh-huh, so tell me why you need this job and why I should hire you?" Alois asked as he glanced down at the paper.

Crystal cleared her throat, gently. "I need this job because I am in dire need of a salary. I can clean and cook and I am willing to work 24 hours a day, six days a week with the exception of Sunday, my lord." She bowed her head, looking at her shoes.

Alois glanced at the paper again. "And you are from America, correct?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Yes, my lord."

"The north or the south?" Alois pressed.

Crystal blinked and looked up at Alois. "I'm sorry, what does that have to do with-"

"Because I don't tolerate prejudice in this household." Alois answered flatly. "I am well aware what is going on in America, in the south to be frank. So you do well to answer the question."

Crystal blinked. "The north, born and bred My lord."

Hannah picked up the paper Alois was looking at and took a look at it. He had a background check on both of them, a thorough check. She learned the other, Lilla Kingsley was orphaned at a young age. She was still very young, herself.

"Are you willing to live in? Or do you have another place to stay?" Alois asked as he played with the Trancy Family ring on his finger. He glanced over at Hannah.

"I am more than willing to live in," Crystal said.

With a nod, Alois picked up her resume and stamped the fresh wax with his ring.

"Lilla Kingsley?" He said as he twisted the ring on his finger. Lilla, short, pale and brunette stepped forward. "Me," she said softly.

Alois looked the girl up and down, seemingly studying her. Then he took Hannah's wrist, calling her attention. "Will you be a dear and show Lilla and Crystal to the servants quarters?" He asked.

Hannah nodded. "It's not a problem." Hannah looked at Lilla and offered her a warm smile.

 

 

 

 


	21. Hannah; Bad

_**May 10, 1890** _

 

The new maids were settling just fine. They did well to be on their best behavior. The talk on the street was contrary to how the Earl of Trancy looked, harmless, he was violent and ruthless. He'd even poked out his former maid's eye, sending her to an early grave so that's why he needed new maids. But gossip was just gossip, right?

 

It was early morning, the sun shone through the window and the birds chirped outside. If they listened really hard they could hear the fountain pouring. Alois let out a joyful laugh, a wide, happy smile on his face. He reached up and grasped Hannah's arms that were around his neck. "Hannah, you know I have to go~," He laughed as he tickled her hands.

 

Hannah pouted, pushing out her bottom lip. "But I don't want you to go, Jim~!"She whined. Hannah wrapped her legs around him and tightened her hold,

like a sucky little sea anemone. The struggle stopped for a moment, Alois' body relaxed. He let out a sigh, still gently chuckling. "Alright, I'll stay for a few more minutes then I have to go, Hannah."

 

"A few more minutes?" Hannah whined gently.

 

"Just for a few," Alois confirmed.

 

Hannah let out a little huff and loosened her hold a bit. Alois turned around, snuggling into her warm grasp. Her breast are big and fluffy, her belly was soft and warm and her hold was gentle but firm. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Maybe another hour or so," Alois said quietly as he felt himself slipping into a state of zen.

 

Hannah stared at his handsome face, gently smiling. She wiggled her fingers on his back and hummed a soft tune. " _Everybody gets high sometimes, you know_ _What else can we do when we're feeling low?_ " Hannah gently sang, her voice a soft smooth hymn. She fell into a gentle hum after this, softly vocalizing.

 

"So take a deep breath and let it go," Alois joined in, his voice fruity and silvery. " _You shouldn't be drowning on your own..._ " He trailed off softly. His eyes opened and he met her own sapphires with his baby blues.

 

Hannah smiled wider, biting her bottom lip. Her heart swelled in her chest and she willed herself not to say those three words she's been pining to say to him. " _And if you feel you're sinking_ ," She sang softly.

 

And Alois took over with his heavenly voice, his tone silvery and smoky. " _I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you,_ " He wasn't even thinking as he sang, he just spewed the words out to fit her own. " _And although time may take us into different places I will still be patient with you..._ " His voice dipped into a soft-spoken tone, gentle as he stared into her eyes. " _And I hope you know... I won't let go,_ "His voice faded out gently as he moved forward, pressing his lips to

her own.

 

Hannah's butterflies were wild in her tummy as their lips connected. Her eyes fluttered close and her hand slid from his back to

his jaw, lightly caressing it. Alois' hand move from his sides and find themselves on Hannah's waist. His fingers are gentle and nimble as they move across her side to her back and delve deeper. Hannah gently giggles into the kiss when he gives her ass a soft squeeze. She moved her leg forward and placed it on his waist. The kiss broke with small giggles and chuckles.

 

"This is how I got pregnant, in this _same_ position." She giggled, moving her hand up to cover her face.

 

" _If you keep your leg there you might have to go another round,"_

 

Hannah had hit her five-month-old mark. Her belly was smooth and rounded, no stretch marks at all. Plus, the baby was moving about a lot more so she

was happy. Her beautiful child would be here soon.

 

"So," Crystal said casually as she dusted off an antique vase. Crystal's blue eyes wondered over to Hannah, who sat in a comfortable chair with her face in a book.

 

Lilla looked up from sweeping the floor at her co-worker. "Huh?"

 

Crystal rolled her eyes. "So~!" She emphasized once more.

 

Hannah looked up from her book at the two maids. She arched her eyebrow. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked. Hannah did not mean to sound like a  rich, snobby, noble wife who had no respect for her serfs- but that's how she came across.

 

Crystal cleared her throat and moved on to dust another antique. "May I inquire how you ended up in your current situation?" She asked in a nonchalant manner.

"Because you and the Master seem to have a very close relationship,"

 

Lilla's eyes widened and she gave Lilla a quick slap on the arm, giving her a warning look. Crystal ignored her. Crystal moved a bit closer to Hannah and settled herself on the arm of Hannah's chair arm. Hannah blinked. She glanced at Lilla, who tried her best to ignore them and do her work. Hannah let out a little sigh and let her body relax. "Lilla, you can take a break if you'd like." She said, waving the young girl over.

 

Lilla hesitantly leaned the broom against the fireplace and walked over. She smoothed her dress and took her perch at the end of Hannah's other chair arm. Hannah let out another breath. "Thank you, brash Crystal for putting me on the spot." She began in a soft-spoken tone.

 

Crystal gently laughed.

 

"But, I am in my situation because I chose to be in this situation." Hannah began. "I didn't know what love was or what motherhood was, so I decided to give it a try. I am liking it so far,"

 

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah tish tosh! Get to the juicy details! How did you meet this money loaded

noble who has a knack for exotic women like yourself?" She questioned. "I don't see anything wrong with us English women either- he must not know how to control one," She added arrogantly.

 

Lilla looked on in silence. She didn't like speaking up unless she was spoken to. She couldn't bring herself to understand how brash Crystal could be.

 

Hannah gently laughed and shook her head. She licked her lips and bit her lip. "Well," She began. "I was his Maid. We had a very weird relationship and a certain attraction grew into sex-"

 

"Is the sex good?" Crystal asked, cutting her off.

 

Hannah gently chuckled and licked her lips, sighing. "It's nice. But as I was saying before Crystal interrupted," Hannah glanced at Lilla. She seemed

interested. "Attraction grew into sex and sex lead to pregnancy and here I am." Hanna shrugged. "It's very simple actually,"

 

Lilla perked up. "So... you're having his heir? To the Trancy estate and fortune?"

 

Hannah nodded. "I hope."

 

"And you'll be set for 18 years, right?" Crystal asked.

 

Hannah gently laughed and shook her head. "No, Crystal. I am not here for his Money. Money is just material and it won't matter when you die." Hannah

let out a gentle sigh. "I'm here because..." She trailed off, staring out of the window.

 

Crystal arched her eyebrow. "Because he's.. cute?"

 

Hannah shook her head. "No, I'm here because that is personal and I'd rather not share it." She said confidently.

 

Crystal made a farting sound with her mouth. "Way to lead us on, Hannah." She pouted.

 

 

It was around midday when there was a knock on the front door It was the doctor.

 

"The doctor?" Hannah sighed in annoyance. "You called the doctor? For what?" She asked, her tone rising just a bit as they walked along the halls to the guest room. 

 

"Do you have a grudge against the doctor or something? You're never happy to see them," Alois twirled a pink rose between his index and thumb as he observed Hannah's mood, looking at the swirling pink passion.

 

"No, I just don't like doctors," Hannah said, trying to lower her tone and hide her obvious unhappiness. She crossed her arms. "I don't do very well with people I don't know asking me questions and touching me. That's an automatic death sentence in Hellia."

 

"Uh-huh," Alois said. "The doctor is a woman," 

 

"I don't care," Hannah huffed as she smoothed out her dress.

 

Alois sighed and turned to face Hannah, taking her hand from her swollen belly. "What's really wrong with you and doctors?" He asked in a sincere manner, making eye contact and holding her hand. "You never ever wanna go to the doctor and you don't wanna see them when they get here- do you have bad experiences or something?"

 

Hannah shifted uncomfortably. She glanced around the empty hallway. She looked everywhere but his eyes, at his face. "I just don't fancy doctors, they never sit well with me." She said in a soft tone. "I've never really been to a doctor," She added in an undertone so quiet he had to guess the words and fit them in where they were supposed to go.

 

Alois let out a breath. He put a hand on his chest. "You had me thinking you died at the doctor or some shit," He let out a dramatic breath. Hannah gently laughed and looked down at their shoes. Alois reached out and took Hannah's other hand and gave both of them a gentle squeeze. "Do you want me to stay with you? I'll be outside the door or I can be in there if you want..." There was a moment of silence. "I'll be there, nothings gonna happen to you.

 

Hannah hesitated but she slowly nodded, looking up at his face locking eyes with him. Hannah gently smiled as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. There was a warm feeling in her stomach. She knew what it was, it felt so lovely. 

 

Alois led her to the guest room and knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Hello!" He greeted warmly when he spotted a short, plump woman with glasses. "I'm Earl Alois Trancy and this," He stepped into the room, pulling Hannah into the room. "Is you your patient today."

 

The woman pushed her glasses up on her nose and smiled at Hannah. She reached out for a handshake and Hannah stared at her hand, then looked at her as if she was stupid. The woman said a small "Ok," and pulled her hand back. "I am Doctor Geneva Watson and I will be looking after you today Lady," The woman's green eyes flew to Hannah's pregnancy and her expensive clothing and assumed right away, "Dutchess Trancy! So if you would just take a seat on the bed," She moved away from the bed and reached for her doctor's bag.

 

Hannah quickly glanced at Alois. She let go of his hand and sauntered over to the bed. She smoothed her dress and took a seat. She glanced around the room, keeping her mouth glued shut. Alois leaned against the door and crossed his arms, keeping his promise not to leave the room.

 

"Alright, Dutchess Trancy, how far along are you?" Doctor Geneva held up a thermometer and approached Hannah. Hannah arched her eyebrow, backing up a bit.

 

"Her name is Hannah, she's shy," Alois said from his perch on the door.

 

Doctor Geneva glanced at Alois and smiled, nodding her head. "Doesn't that mean close to god in Hebrew? Open your mouth love," Doctor Geneva said softly.

 

Alois let out a little laugh and gave Hannah a look, wiggling his brows. Hannah rolled her eyes and opened her mouth a little. Doctor Geneva stuck the thermometer into her mouth and motioned for her to close her mouth. Hannah held the urge to roll her eyes. _'As if I didn't know to close my mouth,'_ She thought to herself.

 

"How far along are you?" doctor Geneva took out the thermometer and looked at it. She walked over to the vanity and placed it next to her bag. She pulled out a stethoscope and put the ear bits in her ears.

 

"Five months today," Hannah said in her soft-spoken voice.

 

Doctor Geneva laughed. "Oh! She speaks in her lovely voice~!" She exclaimed.

 

Alois laughed and shook his head.

 

Hannah cut her eyes at them. _'I've found Satan just a few months ago, don't go back to Immachuk.'_

 

 

* * *

 

_A/n Immachuk is an even more malevolent force than Satan, Satan is considered the Evil god in this Au. He will probably play a part later on in this book. Sorry for not updating, school and life has been shoving its stinking ass in my face and I'm trying to get it out of the way so I can do what I love most, writing. Kudos, Comment, Bookmark -Le_Alois_

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Shape Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah cockblocks Alois.  
> Alois realizes something important.

_**May 15, 1890** _

Alois' baby blue eyes skimmed over the two symbols.

'+1'

Alois never really took had a +1 to take anywhere, he just went by himself- Claude accompanying him of course. But he was a 15-year-old man! He should be able to take a +1 if he wanted to. Alois paused, blinking. Man?

'When did I become a man?' He asked himself. "Am I even a man?" He said aloud.

"You became a man when you inherited what was rightfully yours, after you fathered a child." Came Hannah's soft voice, calling his attention. Alois looked up in surprise. Hannah was sitting in the rocking chair by the window in one of her fancy dresses, her hair pinned up.

"Did I say that aloud?" Alois asked himself quietly. "I said that aloud." He concluded, sitting up straight and pulling his light plum jacket around his lithe frame. He was so deep in thought he forgot all about Hannah, that she was in the room.

Hannah.

What was Hannah to him? She was his lady, right? After all, if she wasn't his lady she wouldn't support him, sleep in his bed, give him kisses and hugs when he needed them, let him have her body in any way he wanted. Hannah was his lady.

Alois licked his thin lips, looking over at Hannah. She sat pretty and patient, her sapphires curiously trained on him. The book she was reading had been discarded, for her interest was on him now. Alois picked up the Ball invitation. "So," He began, trying to gather courage. "Madame Angelina Dallas is having a costume ball and I don't want to go alone." Alois offered her a smile. "Don't say no, because then I'll look like a fool for nothing."

Hannah's sapphires widened a little as he spoke. Her? Did he want to take her? Hannah Annafellows? Out? To a public gathering? As his date? His lady? Hannah couldn't believe her ears. She thickly swallowed and nodded her head. "I'd be happy to accompany you," She said, her tone fruity and gracious.

Alois' smile widened. He let out a breath. Then he threw his head back and laughed, hand on his stomach. Hannah arched her eyebrow and tilted her head. "Jim?" She asked, her voice now soft.

Alois waved his hand. "No, no It's just that I thought you would say no," He said after his laughter had died down.

"I'd never tell you no," Hannah softly stated, placing a hand on her chest.

Alois cheeks grew a bit hot. He cleared his throat and crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair. "What's our theme?" he asked.

Hannah felt butterflies in her tummy. He said 'Our' and 'Theme'. 'Our Theme'. Did that mean the were going to match? Only couples matched, right? Were they a couple? Hannah's posture straightened a bit as the realization hit her. He was her gentleman, her beau, her snuggly wuggly Jim!

Hannah felt as if she could do anything, she felt wonderful. "I was once Queen Nefertiti's confidant," Hannah said. "I do actually like Kemet's culture, Or Egypt as you refer to it."

Alois arched his eyebrow. "That was over 500 years ago, Hannah."

Hannah awkwardly looked away, her cheeks getting hot. She was thankful she had dark skin at the moment, blushing was overrated. 'Am I that old?' she asked herself. 'Time flies,' she concluded.

"Yes, I know but I like her style. And since you asked, I think I should be Nefertiti and since Victorian society prohibits too much skin you can be the roman general, Mark Antony." Hannah stated in a calm, collected tone.

Alois threw his hands up. "I didn't learn any of this in history class!" He exclaimed. "What happened to Dracula?"

Hannah giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "I'm not basic," She said politely. "I don't like a man who is basic either,"

Alois let out a breath. "Right, so Mark Antony?"

...

It was around midday when Claude had brought lunch up to the study. It wasn't anything special, just pasta and garlic bread with a yogurt parfait for desert. Hannah preferred water and Alois preferred wine.

As Hannah quietly ate her yogurt parfait, Alois sloshed his wine around in his wine glass. He was lazily lounging in one of the chairs in his office. All of a sudden Alois said, "Hannah, do you suck cock?"

To which Hannah shot back, "Do you eat pussy?"

"Maybe," Alois answered.

"Then you have your answer," Hannah concluded.

"No, but really. Would you?" Alois asked, leading the conversation on.

"Don't you normally jack off when you're horny? What makes you think I'm gonna put my mouth on your cock?" Hannah set him with a mildly annoyed look.

Alois didn't think when he replied, he didn't even consider how his words might hurt. "Because you're a demon and you're foreign. From the great dark continent." He said casually.

Hannah's hands fell down, dropping her parfait and her spoon. "Are you calling me..." She trailed off, looking down in confusion. "A savage?" Her voice was a mere whisper, but Alois managed to hear it.

Alois' baby blue eyes rolled over to Hannah. He let out a little sound, not annoyance but not apologizing. "No, I'd never make you feel bad about what you are or where you come from." He said, his tone gentle and careful. "I just assumed, and that was wrong of me." Alois shifted a bit, sitting up.  "Since you know, all of the English women are posh and shy when it comes to sex,"

Hannah stared at Alois for a minute, her sapphire eyes calculating. All of a sudden, she leaned forward, placing the parfait and the spoon on the low table. "You assumed right," She said as she stood from her chair.

Alois' baby blue eyes followed her as she came over. Hannah sunk into the chair next to him, gently placing a hand on his chest. She leaned in and kissed his neck. " _It's a French custom,_ " Hannah whispered. " _For a woman to relieve her man after a long..._ " Hannah's voice was soft, mysterious and seductive. Hannah's hand slowly moved down from his chest to his stomach. " _Stressful..._ " She slipped her nimble hand into his pants, feeling his manhood. " _Day..._ "

Alois' breath was hard. Her breast were pressed to his shoulder, hand in his pants and her soft, seductive voice in his ear. Alois couldn't help it, his cock began to harden under Hannah's touch. "Hannah..." He whispered softly.

"Shh," Hannah placed a gentle kiss on his strong jaw, her red lipstick staining his pale skin. She pulled her hand back and unzipped his zipper, pushing his pants down just enough so his white underwear could see light. His cock was printing through. Hannah licked her lips. He was mature for his age. Hannah gently ran her hand over his cock before giving it a good squeeze. Alois' breath hitched. His hands couldn't help but wonder. He slowly brought it down her back and let it rest at the small of her back, the top of her ass.

Hannah walked two fingers up his stomach to his chest until she met his pectorals. She popped one button of his suit vest. Hannah placed a soft kiss on his right pectoral with her plump, red lips leaving a red lip-shaped stain.  "I may suck cock," Hannah whispered, coming up to meet his eyes. "But you didn't ask nicely." She smirked and patted his chest. "So, baby, I'll leave you to it and I'll go do the planning for our costumes." Hannah rose from the couch and ruffled Alois' hair before walking off.

Alois stared after her, still in his haze. "Baby?" He whispered to himself when she left. Alois blinked. " _She's my Baby..._ "


	23. Everything is Perfect P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after Perfect By Marianas Trench.

May 20, 1890

Alois didn't know what was wrong with him, he had this feeling in his stomach, he felt like he was flying and falling at the same time. It only appeared when she was around, only when he thought of her and that was almost every minute of the day. Hannah was on his mind, her exotically beautiful face, her sultry sapphire eyes, her long, soft white hair and her body. From her dainty hands all the way down to her swollen belly. Alois longed to see her when he was away, he longed to be with her and watch over while she slept. He loved her versatile voice. It could either be soft and ladylike our loud and sassy, but it was always gracious and fruity, like honey. He found himself gripping her when she made to leave him, his hand would grab her arm and pull her back to him, he found himself lingering in a kiss whenever she kissed him, he found himself wondering about her, worrying about her often. Heck, Alois even paid attention to the way her eyes shifted emotion, he liked the way she carried herself, her shoulders back and her posture straight as she let her hips go side to side as If they were knocking down everything in their way. He didn't even miss the way she sniffed when she was confused.

Alois had to take a step back and evaluate himself. Was he in... love? Was this love? With Hannah? Alois nearly fell down, he had to put a hand on the wall and catch his breath. He felt constant pangs in his heart, echoing throughout his chest. Alois was in love. Never in his 15 years of life, would he have thought to be in love. With Hannah, a creature that was nothing like him from species to looks. But Alois had to ask himself, did Hannah even have feelings for him? If she was a demon, wasn't deception and lies a first nature?

At that very moment, Alois decided to put everything on the table. His body, his heart... his soul.

At the very bottom of the grand staircase, Alois stood in idle as he waited for his date to the costume ball. He looked sharp, his blond hair was in tight blonde curls fitting his sharp jawline perfectly. On his tall, lithe body he wore a knee length red silk tunic and his iron armor (which was very much so real, thanks to Claude) Lorica hamata (mail armor)  
Lorica manica (arm guards) Lorica plumata (a form of scale armor resembling feathers) Lorica segmentata (segmented armor) Lorica squamata (scale armor) which were silver in color with gold designs. On his legs and calves he wore the roman greaves which were meant to protect his legs and tall sandals. To put the outfit together, Alois had a plum purple cape with the Trancy family crest on the back embodied in gold. On his head, atop his curly golden hair, he wore a gold leaf crown that sat ever so gently and pretty.

Alois' portrayal of Mark Antony was impeccable.

Claude stood by his side, ever so quiet and stoic. Alois let out a small yawn and glanced at the window. The sun was setting outside, a mashup of many tropical colors stained across the sky.

Crystal, the American maid, came to the top of the stairs and cleared her throat, calling Alois' attention. "Presenting Countess Lady Hannah Trancy!" Her voice carried, filling the entire grand hall. Alois bit his bottom lip to restrain his smile. Hannah Trancy...  
Not a second later, Lilla came around the corner, leading Hannah out onto the top of the stairs. She took his breath away, Hannah was absolutely gorgeous.

It was odd, Hannah naturally fitted the role of Queen Nefertiti. Her dark skin was shiny, as if she'd bathed in oil and milk. She had no hair, for it was tucked under her royal Egyptian headdress, her sultry sapphire eyes lined with kohl and her plump lips were a deep, scarlet red. For the more dark the red was, the more power you had in Egypt. Hannah was expected to wear white linen if she were to be a sexual, Egyptian fantasy. No, she wore a long mermaid style dress that hugged her curves, her big breast and made her pregnancy more prominent, a sparkling gold trail behind her. It was sparkling gold in color with a single turquois strip down the middle and a turquois choker around her neck. Sparkling gold strips of silk fell from her shoulder and looped around her long, shiny arms and fell to the floor. Her nails were dyed the same scarlet red, deep red heels on her dainty feet.

Hannah shyly smiled, her cheeks getting hot as she tried not to look into Alois' baby blue eyes. Lilla led Hannah forward and let go of her hand, motioning for her to walk down the stairs. Hannah worriedly glanced back at her maids and placed one hand on the railing and held up the front of her dress with her other hand as she slowly made her way to the bottom.

"Wow, you're so sparkly" Alois teased once she'd reached the bottom, taking her hand in his own.

Hannah smiled at him. "I can be a girly girl too," She reached up and pulled one of Alois' tight blonde curls. "Mr.Curly," She teased.

Alois chuckled and licked his bottom lip, looking into her sapphire eyes. "Honestly, you look beautiful," He said, his voice silvery.

Hannah blushed and looked down and away, feeling butterflies in her tummy. "You look handsome," she said in a shy tone. " I Like the curls,"

Alois gently placed his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. Then he placed a gentle kiss on Hannah's red lips, pulling back with a smile on his lips. "Why don't we get going, Beautiful?"

 

* * *

**A/N YOU KNOW WHAT, SUCK MY ENTIRE DICK COLOR NOTE AND AO3.COM. I REALLY FUCKING WROTE AT LEAST 2,000 FUCKING WORDS FOR THIS CUTE LITTLE PARTY DATE ALOIS TAKES HANNAH ON AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS? WIFI COMES ON, COLOR NOTE SYNCS , GOOGLE CHROME ERASES MY COPY AND PASTE AND IM STUCK WITH A BITCH ASS DRAFT I WROTE TWO DAYS AGO-**

**Woah, okay, calm down. You can re-write it tomorrow. I sincerely apologize, my little Le's. But that little date is coming a bit late, just because of a minor set back code 022 "Lost draft".  Stay tuned for a little flashback in between chapters.**

_-Le_Alois_

 

 


	24. Everything Is Perfect P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red  
> Bluebells are blue  
> I'll murder a whole village  
> Just for you

Classical music played. Friendly cacophony lit up the room. The smell of pine and roses filled the ballroom. The environment was lovely, mingling bodies and smiles. At the very top of the grand staircase, The Earl of Trancy and his lovely lady stood, looking as lovely as ever. He gently held up her hand, seemingly proud of have her. 

 

"I present to you, Earl Alois Trancy and Countess Hannah!" Announced the bell boy, his voice loud and carrying out over the music. Everyone paused and looked towards the stairs and their breaths were caught. Hannah's elaborate 'Mother Land' garments and the amount of pop and sparkle. She was different, she was exotic, foreign. Hannah smiled brightly, showing her pearly white teeth. Alois looked over at her and he couldn't help but smile at her smile, it was infectious.

 

"Shall we?" He asked through his pearly white smile.

 

Hannah nodded her head. "We shall," She replied.

 

With that they descended the stairs, taking their time of course. Alois didn't want her falling and she had to hold up the font of her dress just to be safe. Claude was behind them, silent and stoic. A serf came up to them and offered Alois some champagne and he accepted it, bringing it up to his lips and taking a small sip. It was sweet.

 

The crowd resumed their bacchanal but glances were thrown at them, words whispered about them. Hannah stayed on his arm, smiling at all who looked at her and keeping her head high.

 

"Dear nephew, Alois!" Arnold Trancy cried as he came from the crowd, appearing in front of Alois and Hannah. "Look how you've grown so! What an expensive outfit,"" He held his arms out for a warm hug.

 

Alois did a once over on his 'Uncle' and then shifted stance. "Uncle Arnold," He said. "What a pleasant surprise." Alois didn't sound too pleased. Hannah tightened her hold on his hand and offered the mature man a small smile.

 

Arnold chuckled and retracted his arms. "How have you been doing? I'm apologize for missing out on the yearly visits," he glanced over at Hannah and then back at Alois. But then when she registered in his mind he looked at Hannah in her face.

 

"No, no it's fine," Alois answered, practically purring. "I don't like them anymore than you do." He added in a low tone. Alois noticed the way Arnold looked at Hannah, looking her up and down as if he knew her from somewhere. "This is Lady Hannah," Alois said nonchalantly, relaxing his shoulders a bit.

 

"She's beautiful," Arnold said as if he was a bit lost. He snapped his fingers. "Isn't this tarty maid that doesn't speak?" Arnold asked. "Why is she here with you?"

 

Hannah recoiled a bit, looking down and away. She didn't know why, but that hurt a bit. She wasn't stupid... just introvert. Hannah had half of mind to walk away and get some champagne, but she straightened her back and glared down the fat, shameful noble with her burning sapphires. Alois dryly chuckled and shook his head. "Dear Uncle, I don't know who or what exactly you’re talking about." Alois smirked. "She's one sassy, intelligent thing~, would you care to demonstrate, Hannah?"

 

"I do speak," Hannah began, her tone clear, brisk and silvery. She had a English accent. "Not that you ever noticed, seeing you only come around for money to pay those nasty little street walkers. But then again, you're to dunce to realize when someone is simply quiet. So I think you may be the tart one here, Uncle Arnold." Hannah smiled, her red lips framing her pearly white teeth.

 

"Why I never-" Arnold began, his face getting red.

 

"The chat was lovely, however we must get going. Ta-Ta Uncle Arnold~!" With that, Alois walked away, Hannah and Claude following. He raised his glass to his lips and took a small sip of champagne, his baby blue eyes scanning the room. He saw many new faces.

 

"That was refreshing," Hannah said, still smiling.

 

Alois gently laughed. "You know your mouth works harder than an east end orphan,"

 

Hannah playfully rolled her eyes. "I just like talking now that I've found the right person to annoy," She gently giggled. "Aren't you going to offer your Countess any champagne?"

 

Alois felt as if he were falling and flying at the same time. "Oh? You want some of my champagne?" He teased as he held the glass by the slim stem, sloshing around the golden liquid.

 

"Then why would I ask?" Hannah teased right back.

 

"Oh, I dunno~." Alois hummed, looking over at her with his bright baby blue eyes and playful smile. "Maybe because you want to deprave me of my cuddles tonight for forgetting there's rosemary in spring champagne?" He slowly licked his bottom lip. "That rosemary gets you in a tizzy?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Hannah gently giggled and covered her mouth with her red nailed hand. "You're never going to let me live that down, will you?"

Alois shook his head. "Nope," He popped the 'P'. "But we can get you lemonade," Alois motioned to the refreshment table.

"Why don't you go fetch it for me?" Hannah teased as she gently pulled her hand from his own and took his champagne from his hand. Alois arched his eyebrow at her. "Why don't you come with me?"

Hannah smiled in a honeyed way, as if her intentions weren't pure. "Aren't you my gentleman?" She quizzed, her voice soft and alluring. "My man?"

Alois let out a little chortle, his stomach filling with butterflies. "Okay, okay. " He agreed. "Save me a dance," Then he turned on his heel and strolled away. Claude let out a little sound of annoyance and followed the blonde earl. Hannah gently licked her bottom lip, tasting the red wax. She brought the glass up to her lips and took a small sip. The champagne was sweet and tangy. It tickled her mouth in the loveliest way and she felt her pressure go up, her body get light. All of sudden she felt loose, comfortable to let herself breath.

 

"Good old rosemary," Hannah sighed.

"Which lemonade do you think she wants?" Alois asked, glancing up at Claude. There was pink lemonade, alcoholic lemonade and plain lemonade.

Claude pushed his glasses up on his nose bridge. "Hannah is a fan of berries," He answered flatly. "So, it would be logical to get her pink lemonade."

"Well don't you know her better than me?" Alois chuckled as he picked up a champagne glass of light pink liquid, pink lemonade.

"It isn't a pleasure to know her," Claude sighed. "What of finding out about your brother?" He asked, looking down at Alois with his intense gold eyes. "Forgive me, Master, but you have no time for love- your life is short as it is and I'm-" Claude was silenced by Alois putting his hand up. His blonde curls fell into his eyes and his face became dark. His jaw tightened and he gritted his teeth.

 

"Claude," He began, his voice soft. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now and I need Hannah to help me figure this out, so don't speak ill about her." Alois thickly swallowed. "Please,"

Claude held the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, your highness."

"And I don't want to hear any more of this revenge talk, is that understood?" Alois questioned.

"Understood, your highness."

"Good," Alois' eyes were trained on the pink lemonade that was in the champagne glass. He gently sloshed it around. "You are not to leave my side, you are not to consume my soul until I get my revenge." Alois glared up at Claude, his baby blues intense. "That's an order!"

 

Hannah could feel her baby doing somersaults In her womb. He was probably having a good time too, she guessed. Hannah stood on the wall, slowly swaying to the music. She smiled at those who smiled at her. She knew no one so she kept to herself, holding Alois' champagne glass in her hand. She could hear the pact of cougar noble wives whispering amongst themselves about her. They picked her apart but Hannah couldn't find a fuck to give. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to come face to face with a handsome young man.

"Care for dance?" He asked, his warm brown eyes looking her up and down.

Hannah smiled and chortled. "I cannot dance," She said politely. "For my baby is already dancing upon my bladder,"

His eyes snapped to her pregnancy stomach before snapping back up to her big breast. "A little fun never hurt anyone," He insisted, offering his hand to Hannah.

Hannah regarded his hand. She felt disrespected. Her eyes were not on her breast, they were on her face. She saw Claude and Alois coming back with her lemonade and she took the opportunity to walk away. With a nod of her head and cretaceous smile, Hannah flounced away in all of her glitter and fabric. She smiled warmly at Alois and latched onto his arm. Normally she would allow him to let her, but she was feeling a bit desperate at this moment.

“I’m hot and stuffy… Can we take a stroll in the garden?” Hannah asked politely, her voice soft and honeyed.

“Or,” Alois said smartly. “You can take your lemonade out of my hand. I look like a child with a chaperone holding your lemonade whilst you hold my champagne.” Alois offered her the pink lemonade. Hannah took it from him, holding the slim stem of the glass and he took his champagne from her.

They flounced through the crowd towards the terrace which lead down into the garden. People made way for the earl and his lady, her elaborate outfit called attention. She was surely the belle of the ball, but then again she was the talk too. The cool night air refreshed Hannah and woke up her senses. Her body relaxed and she could feel herself coming back down to earth. They came to a stop on the terrace, looking down over the colorful garden. Lanterns hung from trees, lighting it up and making the view spectacular. Hannah let go of his arms and leaned on the balustrade, her sapphires wondering.

Alois watched her, his eyes admiring her outfit for the 10th time that night. He looked up at Claude, who stood silently. Alois waved him off, handing Claude his shield. Once they were alone on the terrace, save for another couple who were quietly talking, Alois joined her in leaning on the balustrade. “Roses are your favorite flower,” He said, breaking the silence. “You told me that back in December…”

Hannah glanced at him, her cheeks getting warm. “I never told you why I like roses, did I?”

Alois gently chuckled and shook his head. “No, but I’d love to know.”

Hannah let out a soft sigh. “During my first contract, my first time on this earth my master sent me to massacre an entire village. Man, woman and child.” She began. “I did it, I was more than happy to do it. But when I was done, I looked around at the blood bath, I, one demon had created.”

Alois wasn’t surprised and he wasn’t really judging. “Did you feel a rush when you did it? Killed all of those people?”

Hannah nodded her head. “It pumped my adrenaline. I felt as if I could do anything. I felt powerful.” She answered. “I had never really seen a flower quite like it. It was the color of blood and it was beautiful and silent, quite like me. If you got too close you would get hurt,”

Alois’ baby blue eyes wondered away. His stomach felt like it just fell down into the underworld. “I like bluebells because,” He began. “When I was little my baby brother and I would put it in our hair and pretend to be little girls. They were always a safe place, a memory I could always rely on.”

Hannah tilted her head. “Why?” She asked.

“Because women were always treated better than men, boys were always treated rougher and girls were seen as this delicate little angel that could do no wrong.” Alois became quiet for a bit, his eyes wondering. Hannah stayed quiet, she knew he was having an internal battle. She wanted to hear the outcome. Hannah moved a bit closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Maybe,” Alois said softly. “Maybe that’s why I treated you the way I did… It’s why I disliked you from the moment I laid eyes upon you.”

Hannah gently purred. “You were simply confused, I understand that.” She said. “When I was a little kit, I always thought Father treated my sibling better than me. But I soon came to realize he was only seasoning me for the harsh reality of this world, all worlds.”

“You have a father? Siblings?” Alois asked, turning to face her.

Hannah simply smiled and draped her arms over his shoulders. “Dance with me,” She said, her voice soft and fruity. Alois didn’t protest, he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands rest at the small of her back and they moved slowly side to side in a gentle motion. Hannah closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, a smile on her red lips. Alois held her and inhaled her sweet scent, closing his eyes. The cool night breeze washed over them.

Alois felt so warm inside, he felt great, as if nothing could ruin this moment.

 

Soon, Hannah’s stomach began to yearn for some type of food. She insisted Alois not go alone, she wanted to be alone with him for a bit more. When they went back inside, the party was still in full swing. At the desert table, there was an assortment of pastries and sweets, come foreign and some common.

“It has to be purple,” Hannah said.

“Why does it have to be purple?” Alois quizzed.

“Because I like purple,” Hannah insisted.

“There is no such thing as purple pastries, Hannah.” Alois sighed, pinching his nose bridge.

“But I want it in purple~” Hannah whined.

“Are you really whining over non-purple pastries?” Alois set her with a look, his baby blues piercing her but she looked right back, her sapphires piercing him.

“Yes, because I want purple,” Hannah scrunched her face up. “I like the way the color purple tastes, okay?”

Alois put down the saucer and took Hannah’s hands. “Do you like the way the color red taste?” He asked patiently.

“No, but I like the way pink taste and pink is on your lips~”


	25. Amour

May 20th, 1890

That night, their entangled bodies hit his plush four poster bed. Skin on skin, hard breathing and sweat coated bodies. They were occupied for quite sometime until the sun rose.

May 25th, 1890

"Ooh, I like the sound of that~," Hannah said in a honeyed tone, her smile bright and gracious. She leaned in and kissed Alois on the cheek. "Look at you, having nicknames for me and stuff." She kissed his cheek again.

It was around midday, the sun shone bright in the sky and nature was at it's peak. In the greenhouse, surrounded by colorful flowers and tropical plants, was a Jasmine Chaise Lounge chair, blood red in color which was a contrast from the rooms green scheme. The couple of almost a year lounged on the chair, Alois' arm thrown over the back of the chair as he leaned on the chair arm with his legs idly resting on the chairs soft cushions, Hannah laying on her side between his legs, leaning on his abdomen. A elegant gold and white coffee table was infront of them, with wine and wine glasses, one of the glasses halfway done.

Alois playfully rolled his eyes. "I just thought calling you Hannah all the time was getting boring," he gently smiled and then bit his bottom lip to hide it. "So I replaced it with baby, Baby."

Hannah let out a little laugh/squeal. "Aww, I'm your baby, Baby?" She asked in a excited manner, placing her hand upon his chest with a smile on her face.

"Aside from our baby, Baby." Alois answered, laughing a bit.

Hannah cooed and brought him into a bear hug, kissing his left cheek over and over and over avain. "Aww I love it!" She said happily. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Can I tell you something?" She asks softly.

Alois leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips. "Anything,"

Hannah stared into his stunning baby blue eyes, unable to look away. She thickly swallowed, her mouth becoming a bit dry. It was quiet for a bit. Hannah reached out and grabbed her wineglass and took a sip of the dark red wine. She seemed to be stalling.

"You don't have to tell me now," Alois cut in.

"No- it's just that," Hannah let out a sigh. "I don't wanna look stupid, you know?" She took another sip of wine. "You have to promise me you won't laugh in my face?"

Alois silently nodded his head. "I promise," he said.

Hannah almost blurted it out. She just wanted to get it over with. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She thickly swallowed, pursing her lips. Hannah gathered all of her confidence and threw it all into the three words that came outta her mouth. "I love you," she said, her voice shaky and slow. Hannah's eyes widened and she let out a laugh. "I love you! I, love you!" She said once more, her stomach filling with butterflies.

Hannah sat up and began to giggle. "I love you!" She pointed at herself, made a heart over her breast and pointed at him. "I, love, you!"

Alois felt as if he were flying, his stomach was filled with butterflies and his heart was in the heavens above. He let out a joyus laugh and reached forward, taking Hannah's hands and looking into her eyes. "I love you too!" He said happily. "I love you so much, Hannah." His voice became soft and His eyes became watery and sincere.

"I-I love y-you," Alois' voice was breaking and tears started to stream down his face. "H-Hann-ah I l-l-love you s-so much!"

Hannah gently cooed and rose her hands up to caress his face. "I love you too, I love you so." Hannah said softly as she wiped away his tears with her thumbs. "I love you so, Jim."

Alois nodded his head, sniffling. "I love you, Hannah. I love you so much."

* * *

  
_**A/N I do apologize for such a short chapter but I had to make it known, they love each other. -Le_Alois** _


	26. Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing I ever had

May 25, 1890

Hannah wore a tight fitting dark purple dress, showing off her pregnancy belly and the extra breast and curves the child inside of her had given her. Hannah still wore the amethyst necklace Alois had given her for Christmas and her feet were bare save for her nude stockings- she took off her black heels. Her hair was in soft curls and her lips, were shiny.. Alois liked staring at them. They were plump and they were dark, two or three shades darker than Hannah's actual skin tone and she had put some type of shine on them today. Alois' own lips had a little bit of that shine from kissing her repeatedly earlier.

"Damn, you're so gorgeous." Alois commented, cutting Hannah off from her incomplete sentence.

Hannah blushed, her cheeks getting warm. "Jim," She said in a scolding manner. "You can't distract me from your work!" She had her hand gently poised over the telephone talk piece.

Alois rolled his baby blue eyes. "Work can wait," Alois got up from the edge of the desk and walked around it, placing his hands on Hannah's shoulders. He kissed her head full of hair. "I wanna spend time with my baby," he said softly, sincerely.

Hannah closed her eyes, her long lashes resting on her high cheekbones. "But we were together the entire morning~" she replied, her voice soft and fruity. "I love you but I have to do this work,"

Alois pouted, pushing out his bottom lip. "Baby~" he whined, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Baby, come on~."

Hannah absolutely loved that he was treating her all sweet and everything, she turned to putty in his arms. A smile graced her face and she slowly put down the telephone. "Maybe an hour or two wouldn't hurt..." she said softly. Hannah looked up and was met with a kiss, his lips pressing against her own. The kiss quickly turned wetter by the second and soon they were sucking face.

Hannah reached up and tugged at the buttons of his suitvest, skilfully unbuttoning them. All the while her eyes were closed, her mouth making love to his own. Alois gently caressed her cheek, his other hand on the back of the plush chair Hannah resided in. Hannah's hands wondered, rubbing his chest and dipping low to the hem of his pants.

Alois broke the kiss, gently pulling away from her aloe gel covered lips. He licked his own, knowing that they were shiny.   
Hannah looked at him, slightly confused with hearts in her eyes. "Why'd you pull away?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle.

Alois licked his lips and clicked his tongue, smiling at Hannah. He then sat on the desk in front of her, kicking back and crossing his legs. "As much as I'd love to kiss you crazy and fuck you raw," Alois let out a dramatic sigh. "You," Alois poked Hannah's nose. "Have work to do."

Hannah rolled her eyes and picked up the telephone once more. She began to dial a number. She gave Alois a side glance, playfully pursing her lips.

...

"Aww," Hannah gently moaned. "That feels nice..." She closed her eyes and let her body relax, pressing into the warm cushions of the plush jasmine chair.   
It was around noon and Hannah had just got done with all of the work Alois had let sit around. So, he suggested a back massage. Pulling down her dress and undoing her corset, Hannah sat back on her calves in the jasmine chair, her hair pinned up and her back bare.

"You're going about it in a lewd manner," Alois dryly chuckled as he moved lower down on her back, taking the waist and pressing his thumbs into the small of her back and nointing her pressure points. She sometimes complained about the baby sitting on her spine when she lay down.

Hannah let out another lewd moan. "Let them think what they like," she waved her hand.

  
Outside of the double doors of the Study, Crystal and Lilla stood with their ears pressed against the doors. Crystal's face was filled with excitement and with every one of Hannah's moans and Alois' hushed replies whilst Lilla's cheeks grew hotter and hotter.

"Oh my," she squeaked.

"It's probably going nice and slow," Crystal whispered as she nudged her companion. Crystal had an eerie smile on her face.

Lilla has just about had enough when Crystal said what she had said. Lilla dusted off her apron and cleared her throat. "I think the pie is done,"

  
"When did you get so good with your hands?" Hannah asked curiously as she rubbed ber swollen belly, running her fingers over the stretch marks that formed on her skin.  
"Well, you learn when you've got someone like you on your hands," Alois chuckled dryly. His hands slid their way up her smooth back and then began to massage her waist, pressing his thumbs into her skin and grasping her sides with his four fingers. Hannah tensed up a bit and then relaxed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hannah questioned with a soft laugh.  
Alois shook his head, biting his bottom lip. "You're just so much," he answered after a moment of silence. "You've changed so much and don't get me wrong- I love that you've got more comfortable around me, that you're being yourself."

Hannah gently laughed and licked her bottom lip, closing her eyes once more. "I love that you can't keep your hands off of me," she smiled. "I love when you touch me,"

Alois couldn't help but smile. It was a gentle, warm smile. "I love when you dress up for me and pretend like you're dressing for yourself."

Hannah giggled and bit her lip once more to silence it. It was quiet for a little bit. Alois contentedly massaged her back, feeling quite nice inside.

"I love you," Alois said, his tone gentle. He said it to remind her that she was the best thing that happened to him.

"I love you too, Jim." Hannah replied with a gentle smile. "I'll always love you."

  
Hannah took it upon herself to get to know the staff, the maids. They'd been here for quite a long time and Hannah was getting accustomed to their odd ways, their eavesdropping and their intriguing way of going about things. Crystal seemed to be brash, she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion on things. Lilla was a bit more on the quiet side, she was a shy girl. This somehow made Hannah take more liking to her. Lilla was quite like herself.

Hannah had scooped them up from their duties in the kitchen, letting the triplets attend it, and she and the girls went on a little walk through the gardens. Hannah was in the middle, Crystal to her left and Lilla to her right. Hannah absently twirled a rose between her fingers, looking down at the velvet petals.

"I like to think you were a language teacher or something before we got here," Crystal announced as she flounced ahead and spun around, her indigo and white maids dress swishing all around her.

Hannah chortled and arched her eyebrow, looking up at Crystal. "Why would you think that?" She inquired curiously.

"Because, you sound so smart and intelligent but you look as if you're..." Crystal stopped spinning and looked over at Hannah's face. "Gone. As if you're here, but not here." Crystal explained.

Hannah nodded her head. She took that into her notes. She'd have to work on that. "Odd," She said, her eyes wondering over to a butterfly that fluttered about it's business. "Lot's of people have that same impression of me."

"But, what were you before we got here?" Lilla cut in, looking up at Hannah. Hannah looked down at her rose. She then gently took Lilla's small pale hand and placed the rose inside of it.

"Crystal is quite right," She gently lied. "I was a language teacher hired to teach French and Latin." Hannah lifted her loose, baby blue cotton dress and took her feet out of her black flats. "Race you to the oak tree pond," Hannah said quickly before taking off. In her condition, she left Lilla and Crystal in her dust.

"Hey!" Crystal cried out, lifting her maid dresses and taking off behind Hannah.

Lilla rolled her eyes and looked down at the rose Hannah had given to her. It was perfectly fine a minute ago, healthy and red as if it was never plucked from it's life force. Now it was dying, the petals were turning black and sickeningly sweet scent filled the air.

Lilla blinked. "Odd,"


	27. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roses are meant to be killed,"

_**June 5th, 1890** _

"You never told me your birthday," Alois said casually one day at lunch.

"That is because you never asked," Hannah replied, her voice gentle and soft spoken.

"Well you're supposed to tell me these things," Alois sighed out in feigned annoyance.

"If I did you'd spoil me even more than you already have," Hannah placed her spoon over her fork, making a X in the middle of her half finished plate. She sat back, putting her hands in her lap, contented. "Plus, there is nothing I want that I don't already have,"

Alois sloshed the wine around in his wine glass. "Okay, but yesterday could have been your birthday and I could have went about it as if it's a normal day!" He set Hannah with a look. "You have to tell me these things Hannah,"

"You treat me as if everyday is my birthday," Hannah shrugged casually. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip of her lemonade.

Alois stared at Hannah for a good minute, watching the way she sipped her lemonade. "You don't have a birthday, do you?" He came to a conclusion. She didn't hide anything from him, her motto was "Just tell the truth."

Hannah glanced up at him then back down at her lap. "I do," she said, not meeting his eyes. "I just don't know it."

Alois groaned. "Hannah~. That's why you gave me the run around?" Alois tilted his head back and downed the last of his wine. He clapped his hands. "Which month were you born in?"

"December," Hannah answered.

"You're a Sagittarius!" Alois exclaimed. "Scorpio and Sagittarius, perfect match yeah?"

Hannah gently giggled and shook her head. "Jim,"

"Do you wanna leave it at that? Or are you picking a birth date?" Alois asked curiously, arching his brow at her. "Because if you don't I will,"

Hannah's lips played a smile. She giggled loudly, covering her mouth like a proper lady. "I don't know. One seems to be my favorite number," She says, her tone soft and shy.

"December 1st.." Alois snapped. "Think fast, which year?"

Hannah jumped a bit at the sudden sound and retreated into her mind. She furrowed her brow and looked down at her lap, trying to calculate the math in her head. If Alois was born 1875 then she would have to pick a year in the last ten years and Hannah opted for five years back. "1870!" She said quickly. "1870," Hannah said in a more quiet tone, settling down a bit.

"That makes you twenty years old, worlds youngest cougar!" Alois announced, clapping his hands and smiling like an idiot.

Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're acting like it's my fault you like older women," She said in a posh manner as she waved her hand.

"Aww, Hannah don't be like that~" Alois teased. "You know~ You're the one that kinda came onto me after we ended it off,"

"And you're the one that kept coming back~" Hannah shot back, her voice syrupy and silvery. She smiled a soft mysterious smile.

Alois gave Hannah a playful, annoyed look as to say "I can't stand you, but I need you."

  
"Oh my royal ass," Hannah groaned as she rubbed her swollen six month belly. "I am just about ready to pop."

"Drinks lots of water," Alois said unhelpfully from his perch on her bed. He took off his shoes and sat with his legs folded under him on her bed. He had ditched his suitvest, only the ribbon around his neck.

Hannah snorted and waved him off. "Oga tia ga na kpa we t'ego~" Hannah randomly began to sing, her voice loud and soulful. She swayed side to side in the mirror, hands on her swollen belly. "Otelu me teyin telu mufu,"

Alois looked down at his nails and pushed out his lips. "What are you singing?" He asked curiously.

"When you're a thousand years old, you find time to travel a lot." Hannah answered as she turned sideways and rubbed her belly. "It's a song about a woman using a man for money because she's beautiful and he's older and doesn't understand she is using him. It's from the great dark continent,"

"Well, she sounds a bit shallow don't you think?" Alois said with a dry laugh.

Hannah turns around and bounds over before crashing on the bed next to him. "I'm curious," She began as she turned to him.

"I'm listening," Alois said as he played with the ring on his finger.

"Do you think I'm using you for your money?" Hannah asked bluntly, she didn't even ease into the conversation at all nevertheless the question.

Alois paused for a second, staring at her. He blinked. "No, why would you ask that?"

Hannah shrugged. "Because I was just curious is all,"

Alois let out a soft sigh. "I spend money on you because I can," He says. "I don't spend it because I think you want me to, I just do it because I want to and I can. I just..." Alois lolled his head a bit. "Like spoiling you,"

Hannah gently smiled. "Why do you like spoiling me?"

Alois shrugged and gently laughed. "I don't know, maybe because I wanna see you in the best, with the best."

"Aww," Hannah cooed. "Let me spoil you with my annoyingly annoying cuddles and kisses," She tilted her head and pouted. "Please?"

Alois bit his bottom lip to hold back his smile. He nodded his head and closed his eyes, readying himself for her attack. Hannah let out a loud, satisfied groan as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. She pecked at his thin, pale lips and then took him down to the bed. Alois let out a playful groan, opening his eyes before Hannah graced him with another kiss.

The kissing and cuddling still went on thirty minutes later. Hannah would randomly kiss him and he'd kiss her back and then she'd giggle and give him a squeeze, the cycle went on and on. Their soft voices were like chiming wind bells, you could barely make out what they were saying.

"It's my sixth month," Hannah brought it up randomly after they'd talked about how colors tasted for the past ten minutes. Her voice was just as soft and gentle as the last time she spoke.

"You only last six months?" Alois asked as he idly rubbed Hannah's thigh, running his pale thumb over her dark, melinated thigh. It was soft, hairless.

Hannah nodded and licked her lips. She let out a breath. "I'm scared," She said, looking away from him to the window. It was still bright outside. "But at the same time, I'm excited." Hannah looked down at her swollen belly and placed her hand on it, rubbing the side in gentle circular motions.

Alois ran his hand from her thigh down her leg then back up her thigh, under her dress. "I'm scared too, but I'm more excited to meet him..." Alois' eyes rolled around. "Or her..."

"I hope it's a boy," Hannah says, glancing up at her boyfriend.

Alois raised his eyebrow, leading her to elaborate.

"Because, then he can have your name, And a even better life." Hannah says, biting her lip. "I hope you'll recognize him... I don't know how I'll feel if he's just a bastard." Hannah keeps her eyes downcast, rubbing the side of her pregnancy belly.

Alois stares at her, her beautiful face, the way she bites her lip and the way she doesn't look at him. She was either nervous or turned on when she bit her lip, he knew this- he knew her. "How does Toian sound for a middle name?" Alois asked as he brought his index up and traces her jaw before pushing her face up to make her look at him. "Royale Toian Macken Trancy? Unless you wanna throw some posh high class name in there,"

Hannah let out a little laugh. "Toian means peaceful, the water spirit. This is your child we're talking about here,"

Alois chuckled and rolled his eyes. "This is also your child we're talking about here, Hannah." He gently caresses her face.

Hannah felt her cheeks get a bit warm. She blinked. "I just want a family," She says gently.

"I never had one," Alois says honestly, his tone gentle and soft. "I want you to be my family, I want you and the baby to be my family... I want you."

Hannah moved forward a bit and kissed him. "I love you," She says, reaching up and caressing his face. "I love you so much."

Alois kisses her again, pressing his lips to her own, pushing his tongue into her warm, wet mouth. Their tongues dance around each other as they swap saliva. Hannah's eyes fluttered close on cue with his own as she gets comfortable.

  
Lilla doesn't know what to do with the dead rose. She debated throwing it away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. When Hannah was holding the rose it was perfectly fine, vibrant in life! How could it die so suddenly? The dead petals lay on her desk and the withered stem rots away beside them. Lilla thinks she's crazy. Maybe the rose was dead when Hannah was holding it, maybe it was a trick of the light.

Lilla scrunches up her face, furrowing her brow. "I'm not crazy," She mutters to herself. "I saw what I saw." She's been telling herself this for the past week and half. Lilla furiously dust the priceless antiques, moving quickly. She never could work up the courage to ask Hannah about it. Hannah was always off with the Earl and when Lilla saw her, Hannah looked so tall and intimidating. Of course she always had that empty look in her eyes and her gentle smile on- but there was something about her that made it clear; she was not someone to cross.

"I'm not crazy, I saw what I saw."

"I'm not crazy, I saw what I saw."

"I'm not crazy! I saw what I saw!" Lilla screams as she knocks over a priceless antique vase off of a chocolate brown coffee table.

"Lilla, I hope you're going to pay for that."

Just her luck, Hannah and Alois happened to stroll past during her outburst. Lilla whipped around, her breath hard and her eyes wild. She ignores Alois and locks Hannah's sapphire eyes. Empty. Not here. Far away.

Hannah let's go of Alois' arm and rushes over to the young, teenage girl and places a hand on her shoulder. "Lilla, what's the matter? What just happened?" She asked, her voice gentle and caring. Alois looks on, his arms crossed and ticked off look in his face. Nothing but Hannah was stopping him from going over there and screaming at her. He was sure Hannah would be upset with him if he did.

"The rose!" Lilla cries out. "It's dead!" She covers her head, her eyes wide with fear. Lilla shrinks down, losing her footing. She lets out a ear splitting shriek.

"Lilla? What rose? Lilla!" Hannah catches the young girl and sinks down with her, holding her.

Lilla's eyes are wide as she stares at Hannah in disbelief. "I'm not crazy! They took my rose and killed it! You killed the rose!" She cries. Lilla grabs Hannah by her collar. "I'm not crazy I saw what I saw! I saw what I saw!"

"Hey! Hey! We keep our hands to ourselves in this household!" Alois says as he comes over and grabs Lilla's wrist, trying to pry them from Hannah.

Hannah's eyes are set on the young girl. She doesn't care about the way Lilla yanks her collar, snapping her neck every which way or the way Alois tries to get her off but makes it worse. Hannah reaches up and puts both hands on Lilla's face, ignoring her screaming. Hannah's hands slowly move down to her neck where she adds pressure on Lilla's pulse, right up under her jaw. "Roses are meant to be killed,"

And Lilla was sleeping.


	28. K.I.N.G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been gone so long, le's. My life has been in shambles and I'm going through something hard right now and it struck me to pick up my phone and write and now here I am with the birth of the Trancy Heir. -Le_Alois

June 10th, 1890

They didn't expect it to come to early, so suddenly. They didn't expect him to come so early, so suddenly. Hannah's pains started in the dead of night, when the stars were out and the moon was full, the air was so cool and refreshing. The window was open, letting in the cool night breeze and the sounds of nature. 

"Is it here?" Alois asks, his tone gentle and patient- much like her own. "Or here?" He slides his fingers down on her warm skin, gently adding pressure with the pads of hisfingers. 

Hannah shook her head and let out a breath before biting her bottom lip. It was killing her to stay queit about this, it was the middle of the night and she simply was not ready. She had never experienced a pain such as this, it wasn't like being beaten or impaled, it wasn't physical but it was physical, emotional. Alois lay next to her, rubbing and gently adding pressure on her swollen stomach here and there. His breath was soft as he looked at her, his baby blue eyes studying her. He reached out with his other hand and tucked some loose strands of hair behind Hannah's ear. He smiled. 

"You're beautiful," He whispers,

Hannah let out a low whine, almost a cry. She would have bit her lip harder butshe was sure she would bleed. 'Fuck, you're too good to me,' Hannah thought to herself. 

"Is it getting worse?" Alois questioned as he ceased rubbing her belly, becoming more worried than he already was. If Hannah really was going into labor, this meant that he was going to be a father- an actual father from the moment he held his baby in hands and looked into their eyes. This wasn't practice anymore, this wasn't a plastic doll. This was his child. 

Hannah began to tiredly fan her face with her hand. "I'm not ready..." She says softly. "I'm not... ready..." She tosses her head back, her hair falling from atop her head into a puddle on the pillow behind her. 

"It's okay," Alois says softly, understandingly. "Just breathe, Just breathe, okay?"

Hannah sniffs. "I'm gonna be a mommy," She whimpers, her tone low and breaking. 

Alois moves her hair from her face and caresses her warm, wet face. He kisses her dark lips and says, "Yes, you are and you're gonna be the best mommy in the whole of England." 

~

Hannah's pains lasted into the morning hours, it was as if she was having the worst womanly cycle of her life- her 800 year old life. Alois didn't bother to sleep or to try. Hannah could pop at any moment and he didn't want to be sleeping- he wanted to be there for her. Afterall, he was the one who caused this, he was the one that put her in this situation. 

Hannah didn't bother bathing, hygiene was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Hannah slowly paced in their room, hands on her swollen belly. Her hair fell down to her calves and was wet with sweat and water from the rag Alois used to cool her down. Hannah liked the feel of the white carpet beneath her feet, grinding her toes on the comforting material. 

"Babe," Alois says from the bed. 

Hannah doesn't answer, she's too wrapped up in her mind at the moment. 

Was this it? Was this where it came to an end? What if the "I love you's" had purely meant nothing? Would it be back to cleaning, being miserable? Hannah didn't want that, she couldn't go back to that. She was happy- she wanted to stay happy. What if he just used her, her availabilty to produce a heir for his name because he'd soon be dead? The contract with Claude still wasn't annulled. Would her child grow up with no father? No mother? Hannah's head was running a mile per minute. 

"Baby," Alois says once more, snapping his fingers.

Hannah suddenly doubles over, hugging her middle and lets out a loud groan. "Noo," She moans, her voice coming from deep within her throat like a rumble. 

Alois jumped off of the bed and rushed over to help her, gently placing a hand on her lower back. "What's wrong? Is it worse?" He asks, genuinely worried. "Come on, let's sit down." 

"Leave me," Hannah cries, pushing him away. She falls over onto the floor, landing on her side. "Leave me!" She cries louder, her voice strained and breaking. 

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Alois questions. "Did I do something?" He wrings his fingers, unsure what exactly to do at the moment. 

Hannah sits up and hugs herself and brings her knees closer to her. She shakes her head and closes her briliant sapphire eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. It was unfair, her body hurt and she had to think about this. It was unfair her brain wouldn't stop letting her think about this. She was wet and sticky down there and her body felt absolutely enitrely wary and itchy. Hannah's shoulders shake uncontroably, her body trembles unwarrented. 

She didn't want to be all alone. Not like this, not after this. She should have never allowed herself to be carried away. It was stupid.

"Hannah..." Alois gently says as he joins her on the floor. He slowly, unsurely wraps his arms around and she didn't flinch or push him away. That was a good sign. "I know," He began softly. "I know you're mad at me and I don't know what to do to fix it," He thickly swallows a lump of emotion in his throat. "You can't lock me out, not now... not ever. I just wanna help," 

Hannah sniffs and hiccups. After a little while she says, "I-Is this a lie?" Her voice is shaky but she is clearly trying to hold herself together. "You're not just using me because I'm here? Because you want somebody to take on your name? Because your contract with Claude isn't annulled?" 

Alois thickly swallows once more, his mouth going dry. He's quiet for a minute. "No," He says. "It isn't a lie. I love you," He gives her a squeeze to emphasize his point. "I love you and I would never, ever, ever use you... even though I will die, you'll be here, with our child, okay?" 

Hannah can't help the tears that come out of her eyes and wet her face. "I don't want you to d-die," She cries, voice hoarse and strained. "I don't want to be alone anymore... don't leave me alone." 

Alois brings her head to lay on his chest as he strokes her hair. Hannah cries harder, the pain in her back and abdomen aching with a vengance. All she can hear is her whimpering cries and the beat of Alois' heart in her ears.

"You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty..." Alois begins to gently sing, his voice a little strained. "You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies," 

Hannah's cries and whimpers die down a little, just a little, so she could hear him better. 

"I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?" Alois continues to caress her hair, gently rubbing her back. "Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness..."

Hannah felt something big, unshapely push it's way out of her, resting right there at her opening. Her eyes widnened and she shied away from Alois. He watched her with alarm and a bit of curiosity. Hannah reached between her legs and felt around before locking her nails into whatever it was and pulling it out. It was globby, like gelly and very, very wet. As soon as she pulled it out, she began to leak. It was a big, glob of blood she brought up to her face. Blood stained the white carpet. 

"Ah, shit Hannah- this is why we should have been on the bed." 

~

By now it's clear to every inhabitant in the manor, Hannah was in labor and she was giving birth soon, very soon.

Crystal and Lilla were front and center, Crystal of course being loud about her presence. Lilla was still still a bit shaken, but Hannah needed her right now. She was willing to put aside everything Hannah told her in confidence.  
Lilla quietly dabbed Hannah's forehead and face with a cold cloth she constantly dipped In ice cold water. Crystal hummed a soft, calming tune as she dabbed Hannah's lower stomach with a hot cloth, to null the cramps. 

"How are you feeling?" Lilla asked softly as she studied Hannah's damp face.  
"Isn't it just wonderful?" Crystal asks as she wrings out her cloth. "You'll be a Mother soon and you'll have all rights and be rich and happy for 18 more years!" Crystal said brightly.  
Hannah let out a weak laugh and licked her lips out of habit. Ah. These were her girls. "It just hurts alot," She moans lowly. The contractions were atleast a minute papart now, she barely had time to rest.

 

This was exactly the second time either Triplet had said a word to him. The one that looked mature, Canterbury, was mostly doing the talking. The other two, however, made sure to let Alois be able to be 'Hands on' as they put rubber gloves on his hands and fitted him for a white full body apron- or at least it looked like it.

"Did you guys not call the doctor? I can't do this," Alois argued determinedly as he tried to wriggle away.   
"She can be here in a days ride, which is too long." Canterbury said flatly, his voice void of emotion. He had a strong accent.   
"Well you're the century old demon, I don't know anything about this!" Alois shot back in a desperate hiss.   
Something in Canterbury's voice changed, shifted. "She's comfortable with you," He says sincerely. "I've known this woman for nearly a millennium and this is the happiest I've ever seen her. The only reason I haven't burned this manor to the ground is because Hannah is here, I am loyal to Hannah and I would very much like to see her live through the first natural demon birth in eons," Canterbury motioned over to Hannah and bowed. "Your Highness."

Alois cleared his throat, Canterbury's words lingering in his mind. He rolled up his sleeves and popped the top button on his shirt. Looking over at the bed, he saw that Lilla and Crystal were trying to make Hannah comfortable.   
Alois didn't even gather himself. He ran head straight into it.  
Making his way over to the bed, he took the cold rag from Lilla and ushered her away so he could take her place. He followed Lilla's actions and dabbed Hannah's face and her neck, gently and tenderly. "How are you holding up?" He asked, his tone gentle and patient.   
Hannah's petite hand reached up and grabbed Alois' hand and intertwined their fingers and held on tight. Her brilliant sapphires locked with his baby blues and her sincerity was somehow projected unto him.   
"I wanna see my baby, Baby." Hannah gives his hand a gentle squeeze.  
"You'll soon see the baby, Baby." Alois playfully laughed, a soft low laugh that made Hannah smile.  
Hannah's smile turned into a grimace when another contraction hit her. She let out a painful moan and held the bottom of her rounded stomach.  
Alois gave her hand a squeeze in turn and kissed her damp, sweaty forehead. "It's gonna be okay," He says, trying to soothe her. "It's gonna be okay,"

 

The triplets began. Canterbury lifted her legs and bent her knees, providing a better view of Hannah's vagina.   
Thomas blinked. "She's no where near dilated,"   
Canterbury shook his head. He inserted two fingers into her vaginal canal until he felt the mass of the baby's head. "It's a matter of pushing,"   
Timber rubbed his hands together before looking up at Hannah. "This is going to hurt," He says flatly before he presses on Hannah's lower stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and snap her legs shut. The sheets under her became stained with brownish-red fluid which was nothing but blood.  
"What are you doing?" Alois demanded, glaring very hotly at Timber.  
~  
Hannah's breath is ragged, her eyes watering, her voice strained, her toes curling, her nails migging into Alois' skin causing him pain.  
Normally Alois would say this was overreaction but this was different. Hannah was not like this at all, she was calm and collected. This Was real pain, pain that she couldn't ignore that she normally did. He knew her and this wasn't her.

"It's Ok..." He pushed some of her hair back from her face. "Just breathe, Ok? Look at me and take a deep breath." He inhaled slowly and held it before exhaling. "Just like that." He did he once again. Hannah copied him, inhaling, holding it and exhaling, keeping her eyes on his own the entire time.  
"It hurts, " She groaned, wincing as as contraction hit her.  
"I know," Alois cooed apologetically as he caressed her face with one hand and squeezed her hand with the other. "I'm Sorry," Alois says sincerely. "This isn't right, it wasn't right- what I did to you and now you have to do this because of me and I'm just so sorry..."  
Hannah couldn't help but laugh even in the pain she was in. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You showed me happiness and it comes with a price, Jim." 

 

The pain was bcoming unbearable. The contractions were coming with more and more Force, the Baby's head was bearing down on her cervix with the help of Timber, widening her and stretching her out against her will.  
Hannah was reduced to Inahling and harshly exhaling, eyes shut tight, trying to focus on Jim grasping her hand and whisoerimg sweet, comforting words in her ear, Lila patting her neck and chest with a cold rag and crystal massaging her other hand.   
Canterbury sat on a stool at the end of the bed, between Hannah's Legs.  
She Was Fully Dilated, 29 centimetres to be exact.  
He placed a hand on her lower stomach and firmly Pressed, Making the Woman Whimper as more blood oozed out onto the bed.   
Canterbury applied more pressure and Hannah cried out, a loud air piercing scream. Her legs were shaking and her toes were involuntarily curling.  
All she could do was push. 

Her abdominal muscles tightened as she beared down, pushing along with the child inside of her.  
Hannah clutched Jim's hand with both hands, slightly sitting up, her teeth bared as she tried not to scream out, But Alas She Couldn't.   
"Haaaaaahhh!" She screamed, nearing down harder and harder,   
Jim gently pushed her back down on the bed.  
"Calm down baby, just take your time, " He advises before kissing her sweaty forehead.  
Hannah gasped in air and winced at anotner echo of pain. "Owwww." Hannah groaned, laying a hand over his stomach.  
"You're Almost There, Don't give up." Jim whispers as he buries his face In her neck, giving her an affectionate nip. "I Love You." He Whispers,   
Hannah feels her heart warm and a wave of emotion washes over her. Her eyes begin to water.   
She squeezed his jand and nuzzled her nose into his hair.  
Taking in a shallow breath, Hannah bears down once More, feeling her baby move downward and nearly tear her vagina.  
The only things going through both of their heads was the Baby, they were going to see their child at Any moment.  
"F-Fuck!!!" Hannah yells impulsively, leaning forward as she pushed.  
"Half of the head is visible!!!" Crystal declares, peeking between Hannah's legs only to have Lila grab her back and scold her.  
Indeed, half of the head was visible.  
Hannah huffed and puffed, her strength weakening as her vision becoming blurry.

Jim himself peeked over her knee and smiled at the half visible head.  
Canterbury carefully Pushed Aside her vagina lips and carefully made an incision with the scaple.  
"Oh God, it's almost here," He whispers to her.   
Hannah is spent. Her grasp on his hand isn't as tight. "Really?" She asks softly.   
"Really," Jim kisses her head. "Don't give up on me now, Hannah. You can do this, you can do this," 

Hannah lays there staring up into his baby blue eyes for a moment. She tries to even out her breathing, trying not to chicken out more. She had never been this scared before a fight or battle, why was she so scared now? She could feel the held stretching her out. If she reached down she could feel the soft head full of wet hair. She wanted this, she wanted to meet her child, her baby. 

Gathering the last of her strength, Hannah gives one final push and the baby's shoulders slip out.   
Canterbury pulled out the child's left shoulder then the right before the enitre body slips out onto the plush towels beneath Hannah like butter. The baby is crying loud, gasping for air and screaming.  
Hannah's body collapses with exhaustion and she's breathing hard. When she heard the gurgle of wet crys and cheering of the midwives, she began to cry.  
"M-My baby.." She sobbed as Thomas lay the newborn on her chest, covered in blood and embryonic fluids. It struggled to cry, taking gasping breaths.  
Alois could cry and still look masculine.  
He reached out and placed his hands over Hannah's on the child's back and buried his face in her shoulder, weeping harder than the baby. "You did it..." He weeped, "You did it,"


	29. K.I.N.G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet moments after birth

Baby grasped at its Mother, feeling her warm skin on their own. It cried to its heart content, screaming and gasping for air. Baby's eyes were wide open, looking up at it's Mother. It could feel her heartbeat, hear it. It was calm, easy. 

Timber gently spread a soft, plush towel over Hannah's hand and Baby's back. Hannah gently rubbed her child's back and gently patted it as she listened to her baby's cries. She closed her brilliant sapphire eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you," She whispers into her baby's ear. "I love and I'll always love even if the entire world is against you," 

Alois was in awe. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than this moment. The way Hannah cradled their baby, crying along with it and whispering to it. He took a mental picture, he would remember it for the rest of his days.

"Time to cut the umbilical cord," Canterbury announced as he picked up a pair of small scissors from an assortment of medical tools. Canterbury dutifully handed Alois the scissors and Hannah weakly laughed.  
"Our hopes for a girl will be granted if your hand slips," She teases.  
Alois rolls his eyes and chuckles before running a hand through his hair. He was absolutely tired but too excited to even think about sleep.  
Hannah gently turned the baby over, letting it's back lean against her breast. It was clearly a boy, telling from the pruned marbles that hung down under his small, undeveloped genitalia. Timber clamped the umbilical cord with a clip and Alois cut it, leaving a little stump as an extension of the belly button that would soon fall off.  
Everyone in the room cheered and clapped.  
Except for Claude. Hannah said Claude couldn't be anywhere near her child so he was busy on the ground floor of the manor. 

Crystal and Lila watched from a distance, smiling and cooing. Breastfeeding was hard for Hannah, so Alois helped her. It was awkward but oddly sweet. He took his mother's teat into his mouth as his father gently held his chubby jaw. The room was all quiet, except for little cooes and cmall suckling sounds the newborn baby made. His stomach could only hold so much, but he kept suckling until he couldn't swallow anymore and Hannah's milk dribbled down his chin and down her breast and he began to cry once more.

"Do You want to hold him?" Hannah asked as she looked up at her partner. Her voice is a bit strained but lovely as ever.  
Alois thickly swallowed and made sure his sleeves weren't on his wrist before he held out his hands. Hannah gently laughed at his nervousness and placed their baby in his father's arms. He only cried louder. In an instant, all of Alois' fear melted away. His Chubby pink face and tightly closed eyes were so adorable. He didn't try to move like Alois expected. Alois cooed and held the baby close, coddling him in the soft towel.   
There wasn't much to go off of now, but the baby was absolutely beautiful. He had a head full of soft, damp and curly hair that was a very light shade of blond. When he opened his little eyes, he could see Hannah's brilliant sapphire eyes. His skin was soft and fragile, covered in golden beige with hues of pink here and there and blushing joints. His hands were small and chubby, but his nails were not clear. They were black. 

Alois smiled sadly. Hannah did tell him her genetics were stronger than his own. He sat on the edge of the bed, still coddling his child his arms. "I just want you to know that I love you," Alois whispered to his baby. "I'll be here to teach you wrong from right and pick you up when you fall..."   
Hannah stared at her family with at happy smile on her face. Alois and their baby looked absolutely precious.   
"But Mommy will always be with you forever and I need you to take care of her for me, don't make the same mistake I did," Alois took his small hand and the baby immediately caught Alois' thumb in his hand. Alois gently laughed and smiled. "You need to Cherish Mommy because after I'm gone... Mommy will be all you have." Alois couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes, the emotions that washed over him... The thought of not living long enough to see his son grow into a man. Alois kissed his head. "I love you, Royale." 

"Royale," Hannah echoes. She smiles at her family. "I think I need to get an anklet..."


	30. The Council Of Trent

June 15, 1890

Hannah was still a bit sore from giving birth to Royale. Her face was tired but still beautiful as ever. She hadn't bothered to suck in the belly she had gained through pregnancy and her breast were big and swollen with milk.

Royale slept in the first days on this earth, only waking up to eat or quietly and cutely listen to his parents talking and watch their faces. The manor was buzzing with happiness and was kept really clean, now that a fragile life was currently residing in it.

"Okay~," Hannah cooed apologetically. "I know, I know, Baby." Hannah lifted his two legs with a careful hand and slipped a diaper under his soft bum and let his lower body back down until the blanket ontop of the changing table.   
Royale whined and whimpered, his skin not liking the cool air in the bedroom. 

Hannah quickly pinned the diaper and lifted up her son and let him rest on her breast and shoulder. Her warm skin against her own calmed him down and he held onto his mommy like he didn't ever want to move. Hannah smiled and cooed, rubbing his back and patting his butt. She'd read in motherhood books that it was good for newborn babies and mother's to gave skin on skin time. Skin on skin helped forming a bond, a connection. 

Hannah walked over to the rocking chair by the window and took a seat. She picked up the baby blue blanket she had knitted for him and draped it over her child's back, making sure he was warm and comfortable. With a content sigh, Hannah kissed his head of curly pale blonde hair and closed her eyes. 

She could remember it like it was yesterday, her sitting in this same chair, wishing and waiting for to hold her baby in her own two hands. He was here now, breathing on her neck and clinging to her. 

The door on the other side of the room opened, alerting Hannah of another presence. She looked up and saw her partner slip through, gently closing it. 

"Is he sleeping?" Alois quietly asked as he came over to rest his hands on the back of the chair.  
Hannah shook her head and gently laughed. "We're doing skin on skin time. He likes it," She gently rubbed Royale's back and gave it a little pat. She arched her brow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be doing work?" She questioned.  
Alois shrugged. "It's lonely in there without you," He leaned down and moved some of Hannah's hair from her neck before kissing it. Hannah giggled and reach up, running her fingers through his soft hair.  
"Do you want me to keep you company? I can let Lilla or Crystal look after him," She suggested.

"Nah, that's fine." Alois kissed her neck once more before standing up again.   
"Ah, okay..." Hannah lifted Royale off of her chest and kissed his chubby cheeks. "Do you want to hold him? You act like you'll break him." Hannah tilted her head and looked back at her boyfriend.  
Alois reached out and carefully took Royale from his mother's hands. "I do? I just want you and him to get as much time together as possible." Alois held Royale in his arms, letting Royale's rest on his shoulder.   
"Stop being stupid," Hannah gently chided. She got up and sat herself on the floor. She patted the spot Infront of her. "Sit, I want him to bond with you too."   
Alois came over and eased himself onto the floor, holding his son carefully. Hannah took Royale from his father and held him at arms length.   
"Take off your top," Hannah ordered. "I wanna see your nipples,"  
Alois arched his defined blond eyebrow. "Why?"  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "You'll see, hurry up and strip."

Royale began to whine and squirm from being passed around. Alois slowly undid his green suit vest and placed it down before starting on his shirt and once that was off, he placed it down. Alois wiggled his brows at Hannah and placed his hands over his nipples. "It costs to stare, Hannah-Bear~," He teased.  
Hannah giggled and rolled her eyes. She got onto her knees and inched closer before turning Royale around and placing him on Alois. Royale clings onto Alois, his whining stopping and his breath evening out and he closes his eyes. 

"This is bonding, now hold him." Hannah says softly. Alois brought his hands up and placed one on Royale's back and one under his butt. Alois liked the feeling of Royale's soft skin on his own. Royale clung to him and it was the best feeling in the world. 

He smiled at Hannah and Hannah smiled back at him. She took a seat next to the father and son and simply watched their bonding time. Royale opened his eyes and looks up at Alois with his uncut sapphire eyes. He digs his nails into Alois skin, still curiously looking up at his father.

"Does he normally dig his nails into you?" Alois asks, glancing at Hannah.  
"All the time, you get used to it." Hannah waved her hand.   
"This is kind of nice," Alois says with a little laugh. "Did you feed him?"   
A smile played on Hannah's lips. "Do you want to feed him?" She asked in a coy manner.  
Alois rolled his eyes. "I'm not a woman, Hannah."  
Hannah waved her hand. "No, but I took it upon myself to milk myself into a baby bottle though."  
Alois licked his lips and let out a little laugh.   
"Don't laugh at me,' Hannah whined. "I read a lot, okay?"

~

Nobody questioned why Alois was in the kitchen, topless, holding Royale. Lilla and Crystal were a bit confused but the triplets paid it no mind. He sat at the table, gently humming as he rubbed Royale's back. Royale refused to move, clinging onto Alois like he did Hannah.  
"When you grow up, you'll break so many hearts~." Alois said softly. "You'll be handsome like me, of course, too." 

Hannah went into the freezing cabinet and pulled out a cool baby bottle and shook it up before she came over and handed it to Alois. He took it and placed his down before trying to fix Royale right for his meal.  
Royale whined and whimpered when Alois moved him, interrupting his skin on skin time. "But you're gonna eat~," Alois cooed as he layed Royale on one arm, reaching for the baby bottle. "Hannah likes to eat, you should too. You can get fat together." 

Hannah rolled her eyes and moved some hair from her face. "I'm right here, Jim." She says in an unpleased manner.

"What? Fat is good..." Alois guided the nipple to Royale's mouth. "When you're curvy..."

Hannah rolled her eyes and took a seat across from them. They were at the table near the window, the one on the far end of the kitchen where she and Alois had that talk- after what happened. It was atleast a day or two before Christmas, Hannah recalled. She couldn't believe that a few months ago, she and Alois sat at this table ready to pretend what happened didn't happen and go back to the way things were- but now they were sitting here, him feeding their newborn baby as she reminisced on the past with a smile on her face.

Royale nursed his bottle quietly, stopping to let out cute little sighs, as he looked up at Alois with nothing but innocent curiosity.   
Alois gently laughed and looked up at Hannah. "This is just- Ugh." Alois couldn't even find a word.

"It feels good right? You feel so good but you can't explain it?" Hannah questions with a small chortle.  
Alois smiles and nods his head. 

It was quiet for a bit, Royale's sighs were the only noise in the room. 

"He'll get darker," Hannah says out of the blue.

Alois looks up at her and arches his brow. "Hmm?"

Hannah waves her hand. "I just thought I'd let you know, don't want you to freak out or anything." 

"Why do you think I'd freak out?" Alois questions, glancing back down at Royale. He was half way done with his bottle. 

"Because you got sad when you saw his nails were black," Hannah says. "I don't know how you'll react when his everything gets darker."

Alois looks down, his blond locks falling into his face. "Oh." 

Hannah got up from her chair and walked around the table and put her hands on Alois' shoulders before leaning down and kissing his neck. "Your nipples look good," She teased before giving his neck an affectionate nip.  
Alois couldn't help but smile and squirm. "That's my job," He chuckled.  
"We switch the pants in this relationship," Hannah says as she stands up, ruffling his hair. 

~

Alois had put back on his shirt and suit vest, covering up his chesticles after he made Hannah promise to do it with him next time- skin on skin time.

"So," Alois says. "Who's visiting today?"   
Claude runs a hand through his hair. "The doctor is coming to give-"

Alois let out a loose chortle. Hannah hadn't allowed Claude around Royale or herself since she had given birth. "His name is Royale." Alois says. "Master Royale."

"-Master Royale a due check up and you have a few documents you need to sign." Claude cleared his throat. "Other than that the agenda is clear for today and tomorrow."

Alois kicked back and put his feet on the desk. He catches sight of Hannah's vintage chair in the corner, the one she used to sit in when she was pregnant and spent almost every day in here with him. "Pertaining to what?" He asks. 

"Pertaining to your reputation, denial of paternity." Claude says causally. "It came in the mail yesterday and since you were busy,"

Alois nearly fell out of his chair, he scrambled to sit upright. "What? From who?" 

Claude straightened his jacket and sighed. "From the Council of Trent. They couldn't risk the reputation of their spider being tarnished."

The Catholic Church? Sending him a denial of paternity? To his son? To Hannah's son? All Alois could do was bury his face in his hands and try to hold himself together.


	31. On & On

June 19, 1890

"Jesus, Alois you're a treesh." Hannah   
gently giggled, a smile gracing her plump lips. She rose the red rose to her nose and took a deep inhale, the aged fragrance filling her senses.

"A treesh?" Alois inquired, arching his defined blond eyebrow at her. 

Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at him with her deep sapphires. "You flirt with me, you flirt with food, you flirt with flowers... You're a treesh. You flirt with everything." 

Alois rolled his eyes. "But I flirt with you the most- I love flirting with you." He closed the space between them and took Hannah's curvy waist and pulled her up against him. Their eyes locked and Hannah gently laughed and bit her lip.

 

"I love you," Alois reminded her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

"I love you too." Hannah gently sighs, bring her hands up and resting them on his shoulder. She tilts her head, staring at her boyfriend's face. "My," she says. "You've grown." She traces his jawline with her index finger and then trails her finger down to his adams apple. 

"Oh? I did?" Alois raises his brow in a teasing manner.

"Yes, you did." Hannah confirms as she traces his lips. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She asks suddenly, moving a bit closer, pressing her breast up against him.

"A long time since what?" Alois inquired with a small chuckle, his hands slowly moving from her waist downwards.

Hannah giggled and bit her lip. "Since we had a quiet date in the garden, just listening to nature." 

A small smirk played on his lips. "Or since we had sex," he roughly grabbed her ass and Hannah let out a little purr. "Since I heard your loud moans..."

Hannah lifts her leg and wraps it around his waist, a sly smile playing on her lips. "All you have to do is take control..." She whispers in a low, seductive tone.

"Oh?" Alois purred before he closed the space between their lips. Hannah's eyes fluttered close and she gently sighed into the kiss. 

Just as the kiss became nice and wet, it was interrupted with a loud cry from the bassinet next to the bed. Hannah immediately broke away from the kiss and rushed over to the bassinet and Alois' face dropped, along with his hopes. Hannah's body looked nice, her voice was sexy and her touch was loving but he couldn't even get a few minutes of her time to himself these days. Alois let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. It was past his ear now.

Hannah gently lifted Royale out of the bassinet and coddled him on her chest, rubbing his back and soothe him. Royale clung to her, almost immediately calming down. Hannah turned around and gave him an apologetic look and mouthed the word 'Sorry.'

Alois waves his hand dismissively. "It's okay," He walks over and looks down at his son in his mother's hands. "To think, this tiny babe is my heir." 

Hannah gently smiles. "I didn't even think this was possible," she caresses Royale's chubby cheek. 

Alois looks up at Hannah and closes the distance between their lips in a short kiss. He pulls back and stares into her deep sapphires and with a sigh, he reaches up and moves some stray hairs from her beautiful face. "Yesterday," he begins. "A denial of paternity came in the mail from the council of Trent." 

Hannah's eyes widen a little from their calm sultry state and she quickly turned away from him, her long hair hitting him in the face. Hannah places Royale back into the bassinet and stands there, her hands tightly gripping the side. Alois' eyes widen and reaches out for her and she wordlessly bats his hand away. All is quiet for a moment but it feels like forever for Alois.

"Are you going to sign it?" Hannah's voice is low and careful. 

"Hannah-"

"Are you going to sign it?" Hannah snaps, her voice rises and her anger is felt in her words. She looks over her shoulder at him. "Are you going to sign it and pretend like we didn't make this sweet, sweet baby together? Like he doesn't have every right to this world, this life?" Hannah's breath is hard and ragged and her form has become rigid.  
"Because of what he is? Because of his skin color? You would deny my child, our child his birth right simply by signing a piece of paper and casting us aside like we were nothing?!" Hannah whips around and looks Alois dead in his eyes with her passion filled crimson eyes. 

Alois can't seem to speak, his words are caught in his throat. His wet ice blue eyes stare into her own, searching. Alois knows she's angry, he can feel it in the air and see it in her eyes. She was well within limit to tear him limb from limb, behead or mutilate him and Alois knew this and he knew she would. She didn't before when he'd done all of those awful things to her, because she loved him more than herself. Befallen this gift from the heavens above, a child, a sweet sweet baby Hannah loved more than anything and she would kill for him, for her Ragalem (Royale In Latin). 

"Hannah..." Alois says in a soft, gentle tone. He takes a step closer to her and Hannah backs up against the bassinet. Alois comes closer and he reaches out for her, he does not hesitate, he is not scared. Looking deep into her crimson eyes, Alois says; "I would never sign you or Royale away. Not for anything in this world. You must trust me on that because I love you too much to ever act like this didn't happen." He raises his hand and gently places on her cheek, carressing her beautiful face.

Hannah's face softens and she lets out a soft inaudible breath. She leans into him and buries her face in his warm neck, her body tensing up as she starts to cry. Alois wraps his arms around her and pulls her body against his own as he rubs her back in a comforting motion. 

"I love you, never forget that." He whispers into her ear.


	32. June 25th, 1890

June 25, 1890

It was early morning, a sailors dream. No one in the manor had arisen as of yet. The bed was messy, the cotton silk comforter was rumpled seeing it had been recently ramped in. Hannah sat back on her calves in the bed, dressed in a dark blue silk lingerie nightgown. The amethyst necklace he had gotten her for Christmas hung perfectly off her long neck and rested on her bust.

"You look so beautiful in the morning," Alois says, his tone gentle as he reaches out and hooks the lace hem of the nightgown covering her bust. 

Hannah smiles, her eyes following his finger as it pulls down the front of her nightgown. "Is it me or my breast that are beautiful?" She quizzes playfully. 

Alois smiles/smirks at her. "Why can't it be both?" 

Hannah gently giggles and moves closer, throwing a leg over his body and settling herself on his lower stomach. Hannah leans down and presses her lips to his own in a soft, dry kiss. "Because you did not look me in my eyes when you called me beautiful." Then she kissed him again. "So, let me pay homage to the one of many sexy things about you." 

Hannah gracefully moves back until she is sitting right on his manly package. Then she starts to grind on him, teasingly.

Alois bites his lip. "It isn't homage if it isn't public." He remarks in a slick tone.

Hannah leans down and kisses his neck. "That is why we won't be using covers."

~♡~

Alois is oddly refreshed and happy at breakfast, it rubs the maids the wrong way. Hannah sits across the round table from him, slowly mixing her tea as she listens to Royale fussing in his bassinet beside her.   
The nameless wet nurse stands off to the side of the room, awaiting her que which never came. Hannah never let her breast feed Royale, which is the sole purpose as to why she was here. Hannah let her transport Royale and his bassinet around the manor, maybe change his diaper too.

"Are you planning on drinking it?" Alois asks as he arches his eyebrow at her. She'd been stiring her tea for twenty minutes straight. 

"I'm just thinking," Hannah replies in a solemn tone. 

"About?" Alois asks.

"You," she says with a sigh.

"Then why the frown?" Alois waves his hand and the room immediately clears so they could have privacy. The wet nurse still remains at her post by the door, waiting patiently for her que. Hannah turns and gives her dismissive wave of her hand and just like that, the wet nurse took Royale and his bassinet and whisked him away to his nursery. One she is gone, the room is oddly quiet.

Hannah lets out a sigh and put her tea down, righting herself in her chair. "Will our son grow up without you?" She asks sadly. "Will he grow up without a father?"

Alois' breath is caught in his throat.

"I am more than well if you would like me to carry out the assassination of the spider demon?" Hannah says in a steady, calm manner. 

"Hannah- you can't be serious." Alois argues. "I need Claude to fulfill my wish-"

"-And what happens if the wish is not fufilled?" Hannah says, cutting him off. "Claude will get bored and he will kill you for the fun of it. I've known that demon nearly 400 years of my life and we used to be good allies until he changed, switched. Who's to say he won't change on you if he's already done it on me?" 

Alois furrows his brow, his jaw tighening. "Until you feel my pain and know it is what I had to endure for the past years of my life I want to hear none of it!" Alois shot back, wiping the tea pot and a few cups off of the table and he stood up.

"And you act as if your life is anything compared to my thousand year life on this earth and the Hellian planes, Jim!" Hannah shot up too, burning him with her sapphire eyes. "I am sorry for what you had to go through, truly I am Jim Macken but I also want you to live beside me for hundreds and hundreds of years! I don't want to lose you!"

"I swear to god-" Alois makes the sign of the cross on his body, his head, chest and two shoulders. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK KILLED MY BABY BROTHER AND BURNED THE WHOLE OF ARACHNOPHILE TO THE GROUND, HANNAH? DO YOU?!"

Hannah's jaw tighens and she presses her lips firmly together. She knows who did it. It was her, simple as that. Hannah's wet sapphire eyes study him for a long time before she lets out a sigh of defeat, her body relaxing but she doesn't sit down. She bows her head.

"I am sorry to upset you, I didn't mean to disrespect or question your judgement, My lord." Her voice is as soft and meek as the day he met her. Hannah turns and walks away, her long hair and her silk lavender dress swishing about her beautiful form. 

"Hannah," Alois calls out to her, reaching a hand out after her but Hannah doesn't look back. All he could do is watch her leave. 

And he hated it.

...

Before the door of the nursery, Hannah stood. She smoothes her dress and lets out a breath before closing her eyes and opening them. She doesn't want Royale to see her like this, upset and defeated. She had to be strong for him, for them.

Hannah gently pushes the door to the nursery and steps inside. She immediately sees the wet nurse standing over the bassinet looking into it. Hannah quietly approaches her and looks over her shoulder. She is holding Royale's hand and looking at his black fingernails. 

"Do they intrigue you?" Hannah questions, giving the wet nurse a jump. 

She turns around and looks at Hannah with her nature green eyes. "I'm sorry Mi Lady-"

"Do they intrigue you?" Hannah asks once again, bringing her hands up and crossing them over her taught stomach. 

The wet nurse looks down, unable to function under Hannah's hard stare. "Yes." She says quietly. "The color is unusual."

Hannah moves forward and picks Royale up from his bassinet and brings him to rest on her chest and shoulder and he automatically nestles his face into her warm neck.

"Well," Hannah says finally after a few minutes of quietness. Hannah set her with a look, a stern look. "Admire from afar. I don't want my Ragalem to get sick , so you must wash your hands if you wish to approach him. And I hate to break it to you, but the only one who will be breast feeding him is me. I'm his mother afterall." Hannah's look softened and a sincere smile graced her lips. "Tis all I ask, Netty."

Netty bows, holding out the sides of her dress in the process. "Yes, Mi Lady."

Hannah's eyes follow her as she bows, remembering how awfully shameful it was when she had to bow. "You needn't bow before me, for I'm not the lady of this manor." Hannah says before looking out the window at the country side. "Yet..." she says as her pupils slit.


	33. June 25th, 1890 {Continuation}

June 25th, 1890 {Continuation}

A rather loud knock resonated through the foyer of the manor, alerting none other than the head butler, Claude Faustus. He looked up from the cheesecake he was preparing for tonight's dessert and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"What a tedious task..." He says with a sigh.

Claude opened the front door of the manor and not to his surprise stood a short, prudish old man in a black robe and to his left was a very young man dressed in a soldiers uniform. 

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Claude inquires with a bow. 

"This is the Trancy manor, yes?" Asks the old man in the robe.

"Indeed it is, Sir." Claude replies.

"Good." He clasps his hands together. "I demand to speak to your master."

 

Midday sunlight cascades through the parlor window into the vintage room and the sounds of a happy baby filled the room, fusses and unformed laughter. Alois and Hannah sat on a comfortable plush white two seater as they enjoyed midday tea. Royale's bassinet was right next to his mother.

"I should like to place a bet that his first words are 'Daddy' in return for a 100 kisses." Alois says as he watches Hannah sip her tea.

"You know you would lose." Hannah says with a small laugh as she places her teacup down and moves a bit closer to Alois.

"How are you so sure?' Alois inquires with an arched blonde brow, his blue eyes studying her.

Hannah turns on her side and crosses her long legs. "A mother knows her child," Hannah nods her head and shruggs her shoulders.

Alois reaches out and places his hand on Hannah's thigh. Hannah leans in and kisses his lips, a soft, wet kiss.

Just then there was a knock on the parlor door, cutting the kiss short. Alois let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. "Come in," he says, wavimg waving his hand. Hannah sits straight and pushes her hair out of her face, placing her hands on her lap.

Not a second later Claude comes in and a short wrinkly old man along with a soldier follows him. Alois becomes alarmed and he sits up straight. 

"And who are you to be barging into my manor?" He demands in the calmest of tones.

"Your highness, This is Sir Edward Smith from the council of trent and he demanded to speak with you." Claude says with a bow.

Hannah's stomach falls to the pit of hell. Almost feeling her distress, Alois reaches over and places his hand over her own. With his other he motions for his company to have a seat.

"Thank you Claude, you may go." Alois says, his voice even and calm. He watches as Sir Edward takes a seat. The soldier with him stands behind the chair.

The room is deadly silent as Claude leaves, the soft sound of the door closing was the only cacophony. Hannah's sapphires are trained on the pair. 

"Tea?" Alois offers. "It's Moon Dragoon imported from China."

Sir Edward clears his throat and he sets his light green eyes on Hannah for a second before looking at Alois. "Lord Trancy, I hate to dwadle and I am sure we both are very busy so let us cut the chit chat and save it for another time." He pulls out a handkerchief and dabs his forehead.

"You are indeed right, I am the Queens spider and as of late I've been investigating underground sex brothels that kidnap young exotic girls for the use of old dirty men," Alois faintly smiles. "Like yourself." He leans forward and places his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his palm as he stares Sir Edward down. "So please, cut the chit chat and tell me why you showed up to my manor without an invitation."

Hannah moves to take Royale out of his bassinet and immediately the soldier's black, almost onyx colored eyes lock on her. She pauses and watches him with the same intensity of which he watches her. Something about him is off.

Sir Edward pulls pulls out a handkerchief and dabs his forehead before he produced a sheet of paper and places it on the coffee table. "The council of trent has undoubtedly sent you a rejection of paternity for the child your concubine has produced out of wedlock," he begins. "Naturally we wouldn't concern ourselves with something so political but the child tarnishes your and the queens reputation and if word were to get out it would be bad and it is also unholy. This child was born out of wedlock and it is not of pure skin or pure blood and it must be erased." 

"Pure skin? Pure blood? Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Hannah demands, raising her voice. 

"I-"

"-And I suppose this is another denial of paternity?" Alois cuts off Sir Edward with a question as his eyes lock onto the sheet of paper. 

"Ah, yes. If you would just-"

"No." Alois says sternly. "If I didnt sign the first one I refuse to sign the second one. I will not sign away my only son, my heir."

"Yes, and you may leave now." Hannah confirms, glaring daggers at the old prude. 

Sir Edward chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh no it isn't that easy. We have direct orders to protect the Queens reputation. It's either you sign it or we take the baby." Edward snaps and the soldier quickly moves towards Royale's bassinet. 

Hannah produces a sharp green shard from her sleeve and points it at the soilder. "Touch that bassinet and I will end you." She threatens. The soldier pulls a gun and points it at Hannah.

The air in the room is thick and silent. Sir Edward smirks at Alois. "Sign the denial of paternity and no one has to die."

"I refuse." Alois snaps.

Sir Edward shrugs. "Charles, kill the concubine and take the child." 

Charles, the soldier, fearlessly takes another step and Hannah throws the blade with the utmost precision, burying it in his head. His muscles contorted and his finger squeezed the trigger, his last dying act. It was as if time slowed down. Alois threw himself across Hannah's chest and the bullet pierced him right in the middle of his chest.


	34. Do you remember?

Alois' blood stained her sky blue dress, quickly spreading by the second. His body went frigid as he gasped for breath, his icy blue eyes widening in shock. 

"Jim!" Hannah screamed his name, panic taking over her mind or body. She wrapped her arms around him and she held him tight. "No, no, no, no." Hannah says over and over again, trying to convince herself what just happened hadn't in fact happened. 

Sir Edward sighs. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. All you needed do was hand over the child. We could have avoided all of this." He said with feigned sincerity.

Hannah glared at him with fire in her eyes. "Shut up! You shut up! How dare you come into my home, demand my child be rid of his birth rights and shoot my partner!?" Hannah screams at the top of her lungs, her breath hard and her head hurting. The front of her gown is soaked with blood by now and Alois is still struggling for breath. 

"Help me! Claude help me!" Hannah cries aloud, tears streaming from her face. "He's going to die, oh Imuchakk he's going to die!" Hannah sobs as she tries to turn him over to get to the wound. She presses on his chest, where the bullet entered and she hopes it pierced her own too but she feels nothing. There is no exit wound. Hannah places her face in his neck and weeps, rocking back and forth as she presses on his bloody chest. 

"Oh cheer up," Edward waves his hand. "You'll be compensated in full." He sits back, a smirk playing on his thin wrinkled lips.

The door opens and the triplets along with Crystal and Lilla rush into the room, frantic.

"Oh, Master!" Crystal cries out frantically as she hurries over behind the triplets.

Lilla is frozen at the door, eyes wide and breath hard. She can't comprehend it. The master? Shot? Dead? No. No. No. Just like her father. Her dear father. Cold sweat beads form on her forehead and trickle down her face. Lilla feels light headed, her heart is beating so fast and she can barely breath. "Oh," is all Lilla says before she faints. In all of the commotion Royale is bawling loudly in his bassinet, adding more panic to the frenzy.

"Save him! I beg of you save him," Hannah sobs as the triplets remove him from her arms and puts him on the floor. They whisper vigorously amongst one another before Thompson hurries off, pulling Crystal along.

Hannah can't stay away. She drops to the floor and takes Alois' hand, squeezing it tight. "Do you feel me? I'm right here," She says im a desperate attempt to keep him awake. She couldn't let him fall asleep. "I'm right here Baby I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you alone I promise." Alois looks around, eyes wide trying to find something to latch onto and he locks eyes with her, her beautiful, wet sapphire eyes.

"Do you hear our son? Our beautiful, beautiful son crying? Can you feel me? Can you feel me touching you?" Hannah caresses his face with her other hand. Alois faintly nods his head, it was almost a twitch or spasm.

Hannah sniffles and smiles, but she knew it wasn't over. She had to keep him awake. "Ah... D-Do you remember the time we walked in the garden when I was pregnant with Royale? And you threw me into the pond under the old willow tree and we swam all afternoon?" Hannah tries to fill his head with happy thoughts. "You held me and we floated for hours, laughing and smiling and gosh, I couldn't even look you in your eye because you were simply too breathtaking."

Edward laughs aloud. "Hah! Cliche." He claps his hands.

Hannah leans down and presses her forehead against his own. "I love you so much," She whispers. "So don't die on me while I go kill that fucker."

Hannah gets up and composes herself. She places her hands in each other down infront of her and lets out a breath. "Edward Smith," She says with a forced smile. "I, sheath of the sword Leviathan, now sentence you to death." Hannah's wet sapphires turn red, her pupils becoming thin slits.

Edwards eyes widen and he quickly makes the sign of the cross. "As I walk through the valley of death, I shall fear no evil-"

"The devil was once God's best friend," Hannah growls before she was on him. She grabbed the sides of his head and exerted all her strength into yanking upwards. There was a disgusting ripping sound before Edwards head was launched through the large glass window, his fat body following.

|♤|

Claude feels the bond between himself and Alois... tether. Alois is hurt. Claude knows it, he feels it. 

Yet, he does nothing.

Claude pushes his spectacles up on his thin nose bridge and continues filling the cream cheese into the cake crust, packaging it down because Alois likes it filled to the brim. He has a sweet tooth.

Claude hums along with the yellow birds on the windowsill, a chipper upbeat tune. He knows there is panic and commotion in the manor, he can feel it. He can even hear... what was it? Oh, that's right. 'Master' Royale crying. Oddly enough, he can't seem to care.

His plan is falling into place.


	35. Do Re Mi

**July 5th, 1990**   
  
Alois stared into space, the sunlight that shone through the window reflecting on his magnificent blue orbs. He lay motionless propped up against the headboard, his hand laying gently on the partially healed bullet wound. The bandages around his middle had faint bloodstains on them.  
  
That fatal moment replayed in Alois' mind repeatedly, each time more horrifying. He had almost died, had it not been for the triplets they'd be having his funeral right now. Alois was scared, he'd almost died for fucks sake. The feeling of the bullet piercing him felt like a little pinch, he could barely feel it but he'd known had been shot and the pain after that was unbearable.  
  
'Why did I even take that bullet for Hannah?' He repeatedly asked himself. He wasn't even thinking, he just acted and that was scary. He now understood the meaning of "Love makes you crazy." Hannah was a full-fledged demon, a thousand years in the making and she was more than capable of taking a bullet... So why did he take it for her? Was it because he feared losing her?   
  
Alois' train of thought was interrupted when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned his head a little bit and saw Hannah pushing a tea cart into the bedroom along with the wet nurse behind her, holding Royale in her arms.  
  
"Darling!" Hannah piped in a cheery tone. "You finally sat up!" Hannah left the tea cart and came over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "How are you doing today, Baby?" She asked softly, bringing his hand up to her lips and giving them a kiss before rubbing it on her warm cheek.  
  
"You're acting as if I'm crippled..." Alois replies in a low tone. "I was just tired is all."  
  
"Yes, I know but I want you to get better quickly." Hannah kisses his hand. "Do you think you could walk now?"   
  
Alois shakes his head. "I don't think I can get to the bathroom without collapsing out of exhaustion."  
  
Hannah nods her head. "Okay... Take your time, Baby." She squeezes his hand. "When you're ready I'm right here and in the meanwhile I brought you some of your favorite sweets and your favorite son." Hannah beckoned the wet nurse over.  
  
Alois gently laughed. "And you forget yourself also... I'm happy to see you."  
  
Hannah smiles at him as she takes Royale from the wet nurse. He fusses as she coddles him before handing him to Alois. Alois takes his son in his arm carefully, cradling his precious head with one hand supporting his body.    
  
Royale looks up at him with deep blue eyes and looks down at him, with a soft smile on his face. "Hello Royale," he coos in a soft voice, bringing his thumb up to Royale's soft chin. "Your eyes have gotten darker since the last time I've seen you." Alois says softly as he reaches up and brushes back one of Royale's messy eyebrows. His nails also went from dark gray into a light black also, but Alois didn't want to dwell on that fact.  
  
Royale makes wet sounds with his mouth as his eyes look up at his father in curiosity. When he goes to put his thumb in his mouth Alois guides it away from his mouth. Luka used to suck on this thumb a lot and his teeth sprawled a bit and Alois couldn't really do anything to fix it because they had no money.   
  
Hannah smiles at the sight. She reaches out and runs her fingers through Royale's soft flaxen hair. "I see you in him more and more every day." She says. "He has your nose" Hannah gently giggles.  
  
Alois let out a weak laugh and looked up at Hannah. "He has your eyes."   
  
"He has your mouth." Hannah replies unable to hold back her smile.  
  
"He has your legs."   
  
"He has your face shape."  
  
"He has your eyebrows."  
  
Royale loudly whined, ultimately cutting their conversation short. It was quiet again. The wet nurse stood in the far corner of the room, waiting for her que.  
  
"It's time for your bath." Hannah says as she retracts her hand from their sons head.   
  
Alois gently groaned. "Oh, come on Hannah, are you serious?" He whined just like a baby.   
  
Hannah dryly chuckled and shook her head. "Yes, I'm serious. I want you to smell and look good darling." She reached out and carefully took Royale from Alois. The wet nurse came over and carefully took the child, placing him back in his bassinet.   
  
Hannah held out her hands and wiggled her fingers. Alois looked at her hands for a long time. He noticed she had gotten a new manicure, a navy blue French manicure with white strips at the end of each nail. With a sigh, Alois took Hannah's hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. Her hands were warm.  
  
"Wouldn't mind letting these hands rub on me," Alois chuckled jokingly.  
  
...  
  
"Jesus Christ are you TRYING to kill me?" Alois cries loudly as he scratches at the door frame to steady himself.   
  
Hannah has her hands around his waist, the other arm over her shoulder. "No, but you're making this hard." Hannah answers calmly.  
  
"HOW?"   
  
"Do we have to do this everyday, Jim?"   
  
"Yes, we have to!"  
  
"I'm going to take a step forward and you're going to let go of the doorframe, okay?" Hannah didn't even give him a second to get ready, she stepped forward, pulling Alois off of the doorframe.  
  
Alois hissed and bit his lip, hard. "I feel like I should have just walked myself."  
  
"Yes, but you would have passed out."   
  
Hannah took small steps and so did Alois, teetering towards the chair by the sink. When they finally got there, Alois collapsed out of pure exhaustion. "Am I going to die?" He asks in an exasperated manner.    
  
Hannah dryly laughs and she begins to gently undress him, bringing his night top over his head and folding it and resting it on the sink. When she goes to undress his wound, Alois promptly stops her.   
  
"I got it,"  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Hannah," Alois sighs.  
  
"Okay, okay. Be careful..."

 

…

 

The bathroom was quiet as Alois soaked in the warm bathwater, Hannah busy working on soaping him up. She rolled up her sleeved and worked slowly and gently. Alois let out a sigh and sunk low into the water, rinsing off all the soap bubbled. Hannah let out an inaudible sigh.

 

“Why didn’t Claude come save me?” he asked lowly.

 

Hannah detected a hint of sadness in his voice. She automatically knew he was hurt, not only physically but mentally too. Yes, she was there with him all the way from start to finish when Canterbury sew the last stitch… but Claude was the one that saved him. Claude saved him from the horrors he was made to endure from the previous earl. Claude was his savior… his God in a sense. She was nothing to him until a few months ago, after all she just showed up at the front gate as a maid which he abused at every turn- until that one day in guest room 11. While Hannah knew he loved her, he did not love her to that extent; and that is what griped her.

 

He was hers and hers alone, she refused to share with Claude.

 

“Claude has his own agenda…” She says calmly. “That was making cake for you while you lay on your near-death bed.” Hannah weaves lies into the truth. “I’ve never seen him not protect a soul he craves for.”

 

Jim’s stomach drops. Demons. He remembers what they are again and it hurts. He was a human all alone surrounded in a manor of demons. Claude was a demon. Hannah… was a demon. She could snap his neck and it would be like snapping a twig. She could easily take his soul by kissing him under the guise of love. He pretended she wasn’t a demon these months and soon he fell to believe it. Now he was grimly reminded. But the fact that Claude hadn’t saved him… that hurt. Claude said he’d be there for him whenever he was in trouble, in pain.   
 

“Oh,” Jim says softly as he tries to blink back sadness. Claude didn’t want him anymore, is that what Hannah was trying to say?

 

Hannah begins to gently rub his shoulders. “Your soul…” She begins in nothing more but a whisper. “It is a divine thing that many demons would risk their lives for, including me.”

 

Jim shudders and shuts his eyes tight.

 

She moved her hands down on his wet, soft skin and rests them on his bosom. She leans down and whispers in his ear. “You only have one soul and it precious, you know.”

 

Jim bites his lips. Suddenly Hannah’s hands are cold and her breath is overly hot on his neck. Her presence isn’t warm and loving like he knew it to be, it was cold and brutal. It scared him.

 

A small smirk forms on Alois’ pink lips. He reaches up and caresses Hannah’s face. “Would you like a taste?” He asks in a devious manner. Alois finds Hannah’s hair and twirls the soft strands around his index finger. “Just enough to keep you want more?”

 

Hannah licks her lips and closes her eyes, letting out a sigh. “No.” She says.

 

Alois pauses and looks up at her, tilting his head back. “What?”

 

“If I get a taste I will crave for more.”

 

“So?”

 

“How am I supposed to love you when you’re dead?” Hannah picks up the sponge floating on the surface of the water and gets back to washing him.

 

“Oh…”   



End file.
